The Wild Princess and The Dragon Tamer
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: A series of one shots of Hiccup and Merida. Containing modern AU, gender bent, Big Four, set in different times and events.
1. Genderbent Mericcup

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is Genderbent of Merida and Hiccup inspired by odrake piece on tumblr go check out her picture is amazing.<em>

_Set during the final stages of a peace treaty with Vikings and Scotts. Hiccup female name is Hicca, and boy Merida's name is Merduis. Hicca and Merduis have seen each other many times and Merduis love to tease Hicca, its his favorite thing to see how embarrassed he can get her while he may have some unknown feelings for Hicca. While Hicca tries to keep herself from embarrassing herself._

* * *

><p>Hicca's point of view<p>

"Come on Toothless" I shout behind my leather mask barely containing my excitement. Toothless not one to disappoint went faster doing a nice spin. I smile behind my mask as I see the castle come in to view. "Almost there Toothless." Toothless roars more than ready for a break. "I know bud, I know." After a few more minutes of flying we finally reach the outskirts of the castle.

Switching gears to land, Toothless wasted no time landing. I jumped off of his saddle and after a quick stretch began to walk to the entrance of the castle. The guards nodded their heads at us not at all bothered by the sight of us and opened the gates. Behind my mask I thanked them and we quickly made it inside. 'Hmm it pretty hot out' I thought already feeling the sweat starting to form on my forehead.

Dismissing the heat we walked inside finding the stable next to Angus who was not present. I quickly began to take off all of Toothless equipment leaving on his prosthetic tail. As I placed the equipment in its designated area I scratched Toothless neck. "Thanks bud you did great." Toothless purred and it wasn't long until I found his spot that he was laying on the floor a purring mess. I laughed as Toothless began to roll on the ground. Soon Maudie came out carrying a basket of fish another servant I haven't meet before carrying a bucket of water.

"Hello Maudie." She nodded smiling at me before she handed me the basket, the other servant leaving the bucket of water at my feet before scurrying away. I didn't question the other servants action some Scotts were still uneasy around dragons. I smiled 'wonder how they are gonna act during the games when the other Viking and dragons are here.' I thought grabbing the basket and just as I had it in my hands Toothless swipes it away from me grabbing the side handles with his teeth. I laugh "A little hungry there bud." He only gives a playful growl before turning back to the fish. I laugh, turning back to Maudie. "Sorry about that Maudie you know Toothless."

Maudie only giggles and in her somewhat high pitch voice says, "The king and queen will see you."

"Oh right" I say rushing towards Toothless saddle grabbing a rolled up parchment sealed with a wax crest of the Hairy Hooligans symbol, the same one that was on the right shoulder piece of armor. "Wouldn't want to forget the whole reason I came here."

Maudie smiles and begins to walk into the castle. I've been in the throne room enough times to know my way there, but having an escort makes me feel like I'm less likely to make a fool of myself. As we reach the doors to the throne room and I can hear my name being announced on the other side of the door. I began to get a little nervous. I mean the finalization of the peace treaty between Viking and Scotts was finally going to happen. I could feel myself sweating and was wondering when it got so hot in Scotland. "Hmm Hicca" says Maudie; I turn to look at her and notice her pointing at my head.

I quickly reach for my head and noticed that my helmet was still on. "Oh thank you" I say rushing to take my helmet off, wiping the sweat off my forehead and tried to fix my hair before the door opened, but the doors opened quicker than I thought so I wasn't able to fix my hair so one part of my hair was breaded while the other was down the small braid that was next to my head frizzled. I gave an awkward smile, as the door opened.

There was king Fergus looking as imposing as ever and beside him was the elegant Queen Eleanor that made me feel even more graceless and disheveled than I already was. I placed my helmet under my arm and walked into the room with as much dignity as I could. I stopped a few feet before the stairs leading to the thrones and bowed.

"Welcome Hicca" says Queen Eleanor "I hope the trip wasn't to long especially with this heat wave we have been having."

"It was nothing Toothless and I couldn't handle your majesty, beside the air up there is much cooler. To be honest I didn't really feel the heat until we reached the castle."

"I suppose Berk does not get this hot," shouted King Fergus.

"Never your highness." I say smiling always feeling better when talking to King Fergus because he's like a nicer version of my dad.

"Come dear there is no need for the formalities you are after all a soon to be ally's. You can use our names." Queen Eleanor spoke, with just poise and the smile on her face, this made me feel even more embarrassed about my appearance.

I smiled to them "That is very nice of you Queen Eleanor, but I'm afraid I'm not yet comfortable with such formalities." I say standing as straight as I can the document in my hand seems to be gaining weight by the minute.

King Fergus laughs, "So I suppose you call Merduis Prince than." I could feel myself turn red.

"Fergus" scolded Queen Eleanor giving her husband a sharp look.

"What its true" says the King smiling like he knows some big secret. I really wanted the earth to swallow me whole right now.

"Please excuse my husband," says Queen Eleanor.

"It's not problem your highness" I say trying to keep for stuttering in embarrassment.

"I suppose that is your father's reply to our finalization to the treaty" says the Queen sparing a glance to my hand. I quickly look down wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh right yes" I say clearing my throat. I take a step forward and pass it to the Queen who with a delicate hand took the scroll with an air of sophistication "My father says that he and the clan will be here in about a week to participate in the games." I say taking a step back.

Queen Eleanor nodded her head. "I will be leaving around sunset." I say tucking some hair behind my head.

Both the royals looked at each other and than at me as if I had just turned into a dragon. "You are more than welcome to stay here my dear," the Queen says.

"Oh no I couldn't impose" I say trying hard to not retuck my unkempt hair.

"Impose," the King scoffs "the clans will be here in a week time trust me lass you won't be imposing." The King shouted. "Besides you're a tiny thing your dragon will take more room than ye."

I don't know whether he was complementing me or not. The women in Scotland came in all different sizes so it was hard to tell what exactly was customary. The Queen had a thin build with a tiny waist and an air of elegance, but on my travels here I have meet some of the prince's suitors and some of them were bigger, curved, or top heavy than the others. While there was only really one size for women in Berk, big and strong like the man, but some how still feminine. Compared to them I was scrawny even Ruffnut was a bit bigger than me now that we have grown up.

"Fergus" shouted the Queen, before turning back to me "Nonsense you will stay here and wait for your clan here. There is no point in going home only to return in a week time."

"But you highness-"

The Queen stand "It is very rude to reject the offer of your new alliance." I flinched remembering just how intimidating the Queen can really be "Besides maybe with you here my children can finally behave."

"Behave your highness," I say confused by the statement treading lightly.

"Well of course the triples practically love you for your inventions and dragon rides, and my son" Queen Eleanor smiles "well my son is always a little more…" she sighs "he's always a little more happier when you're here." This time I knew my face was red.

"I see" I say looking at the ground "Well than I guess it can't be helped."

Queen Eleanor smiles and King Fergus seems to be laughing to himself. "Well we should go over this scroll…Hicca if you don't mind."

"Not at all your highness, but if I may would it be possible to practice my throwing knifes in your practice field" I say asking bowing my head not sure if it was right to make such a request.

"I don't see why not," says Queen Eleanor, flicking her wrist. I bowed one last time before I turned and left the room. I walk as straight as I can, trying to appear as anything other than the usual clumsy me. When I heard the doors close behind me I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall to take a breaths of relief. 'I didn't screw that up.' I thought smiling to myself as I walked back to the stables before hitting the practice field.

As I walked back to the stables I could tell that Toothless was there dumping his head in the bucket of water. "Sorry bud I didn't think it would be that hot here." I went over to the gear and left my helmet, by Toothless saddle. Toothless lifted his head and started to shake his head.

"Hey" I shout "Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with wet leather." Toothless only laughing dumped his head again, "Well I got some good news." I say only to have Toothless splash me. "Ahh Toothless" I shouted, the top of my armor and my hair wet. Toothless stood there the edge of the bucket in his mouth a smile on his face.

We glare at each other until Toothless dropped the bucket and ran. "Hey get back here you overgrown lizard." Just as I was about to run after him, I turned to see a giant Clydesdale sitting in his stable. 'Merduis is back' I thought feeling something flutter in my stomach. 'Why didn't I request a bath instead of the practice field?' I thought, running after my dragon who just so happened to be running in the same direction as the practice field. "Damn it Toothless" I muttered.

I ran after Toothless already feeling my leather tighten. I ran into the practice field to see that Toothless was hiding in the shade on the outskirt of the field by some tress on his back. "Gotcha" I say jumping on his stomach. "Oh no the war between dragons and Vikings has restarted" I mutter as Toothless and I start to wrestle. Toothless has me pinned and before I knew it he was licking me. "Ahh Toothless get off, that's gross, uh." Eventually Toothless got up allowing me to sit up. I turned to look at him "You suck you overgrown lizard." Toothless cooed, nudging my head. "Yeah yeah I love you to." Eventually Toothless laid back down and I started to lean against him enjoying the shade although I knew for a fact that the sky was even cooler.

I scooted closer to Toothless because even though dragons were like warm heaters and amazing to cuddle with during winter, it was silently uncomfortable in the heat, but Toothless was so nice to lean on a great pillow. One that I wouldn't give up on in any whether condition. Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard the sound of metal clashing. This caught both of our attentions. We both turned to look at the source of the noise.

There in the middle of the practice field was prince Merduis and two other men probably soliders, sparing. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't help, but watch prince Merduis spar. He was wearing a kilt just like all his other kinsmen with the same tartan pattern. However unlike the solider that Merduis was fighting he didn't have the shoulder strap like the other man his kilt was only tied around his waist. I tried so hard to not pay attention to his husky figure. 'Why isn't he wearing a shirt' I thought feeling my face get slightly warmer 'that's not fair to the female population' and as I heard the sound of giggling girls I knew I was right.

Prince Merduis didn't only have the clan suitors to worry about, but it seems that his prince charm also works on maidens, servants, and any one in the female population that isn't related him.

I watched as one of the soldiers lunged at Merduis. Merduis was quick to block the attack shoving the soldier away as the other man started his attack. It was two on one fight, but Merduis was able to hold his own against the two. Merduis switched for being on the offensive to defensive flawlessly, and it was moments like this that I saw the elegance of Queen Eleanor.

I began to undo my braid trying my best to calm my hair down as I continued to watch the match. I watched as the soldiers came at Merduis at the same time, I stopped fiddling with my hair and before I knew it I heard someone shout, "Look out." When Merduis caught my eye I instantly grew red because I realized that it was me that shouted, but Merduis only smirked and in one fluid move throw his sword at one of the soldiers knocking him off balance. Merduis came in close and elbowed the solider in the rib wrenching the sword out of his hand punched the soldier and as the other came form behind Merduis brought his sword to his. The two men started to sword fight, but it was clear that the soldier was getting tired and finally with one swing Merduis disarmed the shoulder his sword on the soldier's neck.

The soldier submitted and Merduis lowered his sword with a smile. Soon Merduis and the soldiers were picking up their weapons talking with each other, the two soldiers although older seem to be praising Merduis. Merduis seemed to be nodding his head in thanks, placing one hand on the each of the soldier's shoulder. They seem to talk for a few more minutes, the giggling of the girls becoming louder. I watched as Merduis stopped talking to the soldiers and lifted his head to smile at the girl waving his hand at them. I quickly looked down finding it painful to see Merduis pay those girls attention for whatever reason.

I began to fix my hair again, but after a moment gave up on it only being able to get through one of the braids. I sighed to myself thinking that since it was so quit Merduis must have gone to his adoring fans. I closed my eyes and leaned against Toothless again.

Before I knew it something was nudging my leather boot. "Knock it off Toothless." I say nudging the thing back, but it wasn't scaly.

"Comparing me to a dragon, should I be offended?" came a masculine voice. My eyes opened because I would remember that accent anywhere. Standing in front of me still missing a shirt was Merduis.

"Uh Merduis…uh its was-I mean I thought your were-that is um." I was ranting trying not to stare too much at his chest as I stood up, but as I stood up I felt something pull at my prosthetic leg.

Before I knew it I was falling 'dang it Toothless' I thought, waiting to hit the ground, but instead found myself in something warm and fleshy. As my brain tried to realize what happened I slowly looked up from the scarred sculpted chest of the gorgeous red head. I gulped trying not to become as red ashis crazy hair. I tried to open my mouth in hope that something logical would come out, but no such luck.

Merduis only grins a me "So how's the dragon training going Hic?" He goes to move some hair out of my face, but I squirm out of his grasp tucking the hair myself, remembering just how bad my hair looked, that I was covered in sweat, and Toothless slobber. I tried not to look to embarrassed or disgusting.

"It's pretty boy…I mean- what I meant was" shaking my head "its going pretty good." I say giving him a small smile, my face probably stained red.

Merduis only smiled at me "So we're you worried about me?"

"What" I asked, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I was to busy tracing all of his scars on his chest with my eyes.

"I asked" he says taking a step closer "if your were worried about me what with your look out, but I see your more concerned with my scars." I look away not really sure what to say, I could feel warm calloused fingertips directing my chin back to face him. "If that's really what you'd like to do I have more scars under my kilt if you'd like to see."

My face goes completely red, I could feel Toothless shift behind me but didn't dare move, to captivated with ocean blue. eyes Merduis gives a quiet chuckle before giving my forehead a quick kiss I feel him say, "It's good to have you back Hic" to my hair. Leaning back to see his face he smiles before walking away.

I'm to stunned to move feeling slightly uncomfortably warm. I watch as he turns around and shouts "my offer still stands." I look at him puzzled for a moment until he raises his kilt a bit to relieve a scar, I quickly go red again and bury my face in my hands. I can hear him chuckling, but am to embarrassed to look up. When I do finally look up I see Toothless peering down at me with a sly little look. "And just what are you looking at you overgrown lizard." Toothless only smiles a gummy smile, before nudging me.

I sigh scratching him knowing that Toothless only wanted to help and didn't mean to embarrass me, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did it to get a laugh at my expense. "This is going to be a long week," I muttered sighing as we walked back to the castle.

.


	2. It All Started with a Ruined Car

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Set in Modern times with Hiccup being a mechanic and the rest of the Big Four (plus Flynn) are in college.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup's point of view<p>

I sighed to myself as I opened the door to Gobber's auto shop, thinking about just how routine this was all getting. I walked to the back of the shop into the employee only area and change out of my school clothes into a green wife beater shirt, and some old faded blue jeans.

"Your early lad" Gobber mutters from the hood of a ford truck, he had a wrench in his hand or was his hand the wrench, I couldn't tell from here.

"Should I apologize for that?" I say getting to work on a Toyota engine.

I could hear Gobber grumble to himself "A college student shouldn't be so eager to work…they should be off with friends enjoying life rather than working."

"I'm going to need money it I want to get Toothless off the ground." I say referring to my custom made black motorcycle that was on the other side of the garage waiting to be finished.

"I still think it's a stupid name for a bike" Gobber says wiping some sweat off his forehead "if ye had just bought a car like I told you to rather than trying to build that damn thing in the back ye wouldn't be late."

"That bike is not a waste of money…. its custom…and it will be better than anything on the road when I'm done with it." I didn't lift my head as I checked the oil on the car, but I knew that Gobber was shaking his head.

"And just how much more money and time is going to go in that bike before you are actually able to ride it." I sigh this seemed to be the argument of the month. Just as I was about to open my mouth to protest the phone rang.

I walked to the phone grabbing a rag to clean off the oil on my hands. "Hello" I say picking up the phone leaning against the wall.

"Hey Hiccup its Fishlegs I got a car coming in if you got room."

I looked around the almost empty garage "yeah we got room bring it in."

"Alright you may want to get ready though"

I raised one of my eyebrows "why what's wrong with it?"

"You'll just have to see it yourself, but it's the customer I'm warning you about though." I could hear someone yelling in the background, but before I was able to question what he meant the line went dead. I looked at the phone before hanging it up telling Gobber we have a car coming in. He nodded and we went back to work in silent.

It was maybe a half hour later when we heard the tow truck. I heard Gobber walk out first, but when I heard the string of cuss words and some frantic yelling I ran outside. My eyes widen on the site. Fishleg was pulling a 1965 blue mustang with white racing stripes. Normally I would be in awe at such a car, but this car was damaged. The whole side of the car was missing paint the front end was crumpled in itself at least five inches, a huge dent on the right side. Gobber was talking to someone that I assume is the driver.

The guy was probably about my age maybe a year or so older than me, but what was weird was his hair, it was white as snow. The white haired boy was wearing a blue zip up jacket with a black undershirt with a snowflake on it, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. I walked closer to two because the white hair guy seemed to be panicking.

"Look I need this fixed as fast as possible." He shouts panic evident in his voice.

"Like I said before the fastest we could get this done is at least a month."

"I can't wait a month," the guy shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into the conversation. Fishleg was working on getting the car one of the empty spots of the garage.

"This lad here thinks it's easy to fix a damaged car." Gobber mutters, crossing his arm sounding offended.

"That's not what I'm saying" the boy shouts turning to me his blue eyes wide. "Look this isn't my car it's my friends and if she finds out what I did to her car she will kill me."

"Look…" I say trailing off not catching the guy's name.

"Jack" he says taking a deep breath.

"Jack that car has a lot of damage even if we were to work on it all day it would still take two three weeks to finish," Jack sighed muttering something to himself that sounded a lot like "I'm dead."

"Look why don't you and Gobber go inside and talk and I'll take a look at the car try to give you a good estimate. In the meantime why don't you call someone to pick you up?" Jack sighed again looking up at the sky, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," he says taking his phone out of his pocket, as Gobber and I walked inside the shop.

After a while I heard Jack go back into the main shop ready to talk to Gobber. I looked over the car and could only sigh it looked like an amazing car or at least was. Who ever the owner was took really good car of it, but to fix all the dents and replace some of the parts under the hood it would take a while especially to get the paint redone, by the time they spent fixing it they might as well get a new one.

It might have only been fifteen minutes later that I walked back into the shop to tell both Gobber and Jack what I thought would be a good estimate. However right as I walked up to Jack a white Honda came speeding into the shop parking lot.

An older guy walking out of the car, he had black hair and a little hair on is chin. He was wearing a white shirt with a grey vest and some jeans. He was probably two years older than me three max. Before I could get a word out Jack looked at me and said, "give me a second." He ran out the door and the two were talking for maybe a second when a purple Bug speed into the parking lot. I couldn't see who was inside, but I could tell that the two boys seem to pale when they saw the car.

Out of the passenger seat came a blonde with her hair braided that reached the back of her leg. She was wearing a purple skirt with a pink shirt and a violet sweater; she was also wearing ballet flats. Her face was a little green, which matched her green eyes that were wide. She looked afraid especially when she made contact with the boys she mouthed something to the boys, but I couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly the driver door swung open and for a moment I thought my heart stopped.

Out came a beautiful red headed girl, her curls literally out of control. She was wearing a blue top that had a sweater like collar and trim she was wearing black jeans with a blue pattern bandanna tied at her waist, a leather bracelet on her wrist and some sort of silver necklace with a medallion. She turned around and her blue eyes were blazing like raging storm.

"JACK OVERLAND WHAT DID YO DO TO MY CAR" she shouts thick with an accent. I could tell from here that Jack flinched and before I knew it he was running into the shop. "JACK GET BACK HERE" she shouted, chasing after the boy, completely ignoring everyone else. The girl in pink walked over to the older boy looking worried as her eyes followed the girls figure. They talked for a bit and walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Rapunzel and this is my boyfriend Flynn." She says introducing herself and the man standing next to her.

"Henry" I say using my real name.

Rapunzel nodded "So Henry how bad is it." I sigh shaking my head. "That bad" she says her voice getting smaller.

"Come look for yourself." I say walking back into the garage, holding the door for the two. They walked in and hesitantly walked towards the car.

"Oh my god" Rapunzel said putting her head in her hand while the boy just gave a low whistle. "Jack is so dead." She mutters putting her hand to her mouth as if horrified, by the car.

"Its not the worst I've seen" I say trying to make them feel better.

Flynn shakes his head "Doesn't matter Merida is going to freak when she see's this. This car is like her baby she's had it since she was sixteen."

There was an awkward silence until we heard the sound of footsteps. We all looked over to see Jack running in the garage. "Dude you have to help me" he shouts hiding behind the older male.

"No way you're on your own, she nearly killed me when I wouldn't tell her where you were. I am not getting anymore involved." Flynn says stepping away from Jack as if he was death himself.

Jack seemed to open his mouth to protest only to give a yelp as the red headed girl ran inside. However she seemed to stop when she saw her car. Her mouth opened in surprise her eyes no longer angry, as she took rushed steps towards the ruined car. "What…how…this can't…" she was shaking her head trying to piece everything together. For a moment she was still and after that moment her hands curled into fist and she whipped her head so fast that for a moment her hair seemed like fire. "JACK" she shouts lunging at the boy.

I don't know why put as she lunged I grabbed her around the waist as Jack seemed to jump behind Flynn. "Let go" she shouts her accent so thick I can hardly understand her "I'm a kill that boy." She says struggling to get out of my grasp. The girl was maybe a foot shorter than me, but she was definitely feisty. I tightened my grip on her so her thrashing wouldn't hurt as much. "Let go of me you…" she growls trying to kick her way out. She was struggling so much that her hair was hitting me and although it smelled nice and felt soft against my cheek I did not want it in my mouth.

"Merida" shouts Rapunzel rushing over to the girl "you need to calm down okay, just remember your mantra." I could feel a harsh breath leave the girl her voice still a growl as she say "I do not look good in prison orange. I do not look good in prison orange." The girl in my arms started to repeat this over and over again, and I couldn't help it was too funny that I started to laugh. The girl tilted her head to look at me and raising one eyebrow asked, "Who are you?"

"Uhhh" quickly I remembered that I didn't know this girl and was holding her extremely close to me. I loosen my grip ready to let her go when Jack shouts "It's a trick don't let her go." Merida whipped her head around glaring at Jack who ducked behind Flynn who also seemed to take a step back.

"Uhh I'm a little lost here so can some one tell me what to do," I say feeling my face go a little red.

"You can let go of me. I won't kill him." She says crossing her arms over mine "to many witness." She mutters. I chuckle at her attitude and let go of her, but not straying to far. She seems to observe me for a moment until she extends her hand "Merida" she says.

I open my mouth to reply Henry only to hear someone say "HICCUP." I sigh knowing that voice anywhere it was my annoying cousin who I liked to call Snotlout.

"What" I shout back. Snotlout walked in the garage taller and bigger than me or even Flynn. His hair was in disarray and he was wearing a black wife beater and black gym short.

"Just wanted to let you-" he stops talking for a second and I see his eyes land on Merida. "Well hello there" he says completely ignoring me and getting pretty close to Merida "and who might you be."

"Someone that's not interested." She snaps crossing her arms. However this only seems to grabs Snotlout's attention to a certain area. Merida must notice this and I could practically feel the loathing radiate off of her. Snotlout being the idiot he is probably thinks she is just playing hard to get.

"Ahh don't be like that," he says stepping closer to her. I stepped in front of her shielding her from my stupid cousin.

"Just leave her alone Snotlout she's not interested." Snotlout only raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh really and who would she be interested in then…you maybe." He says laughing before pushing me out of the way. He places a hand on Merida's shoulder. "So how about a movie you, me, tonight."

She was glaring dagger into him looking at his hand and than back at him and than she beings to smile. "Mer" I hear Rapunzel say a warning in her voice, but Merida's grin only grows. The next thing I know Merida is grabbing Snotlout's hand and in a quick motion twisting it pinning it behind his back. Snotlout grunt trying to get out of Merida's hold, but she only seemed to twist his arm more.

"I am not in the mood to deal with a little boy and his ego understand. My car is just totaled, and I'm trying to figure out whether to kill my child hood friend for doing it, so trust me I will not think twice about breaking your arm." Snotlout grunts and I have got to say Merida defending herself was pretty hot. As I thought that I could feel my face get a little red.

"So I'm going to let you go and your going to walk away, am I clear." When Snotlout didn't reply Merida twisted his arm thrusting it up higher. Snotlout grunted before shouting "Alright." Merida let him go and walked next to me again. Snotlout was slow to get up rubbing his arm. He snarled at Merida who only rolled her eyes unimpressed. He muttered to himself before walking away, not even bothering to tell me what he came in to bother me about.

"So Hiccup," she says turning to me eyebrow raised.

"Uhh yeah" I say rubbing my neck in embarrassment "My real names Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup."

"Why" she asks her head tilted in confusion.

"I was uhh" I gave an embarrassed laugh "in my neighborhood we really loved playing Vikings because our ancestors were Vikings, so we all gave each other names, mine was Hiccup because I was smaller than everyone I guess you could say I was the runt."

Merida seemed to scan me over with her eyes and I tried my best not to shift under her gaze. "You don't seem like a runt to me" she says innocently enough, but I could still feel myself getting red.

"Merida are you…are you flirting" Rapunzel asks with a gasp. Earning a gasp from both the boys behind her.

"What no" Merida shouts taking a step back a light tint of red on her face compared to the flare of red that appeared on mine.

Before I knew it Jack was engulfing Merida in a hug. "Oh my best friend is finally growing up. Interested in boys I'm so proud." He hugs her, a teasing smile on his face, until he freezes finally realizing where he just placed himself. Merida smiles quickly putting Jack in a headlock and giving him a nuggie.

"Don't think for a second that you're off the hook just yet. You may be my childhood friend, but you still wrecked my car. You ass." She let go of him and he slowly stood up, grinning "But I'll give you two choices one I get to hit you one time right here right now and get to use you as target practice with my bow or I get to slap you five times when ever I want."

Jack looks at her for a moment "and that will get put this to rest."

She shakes her head "Physically yes, but I will never let you live this down and I will use it in future arguments."

Jack sighs "Fair enough I choose option one."

"You sure?" she asks smiling.

"Yes lets just-" he was interrupted by a punch to the face. "Ahh shit Merida couldn't you wait until I was done talking" he asks, grabbing his soon to be bruised cheek.

"Nope and as for the target practice we will go there right after this." She turns away from Jack and heads towards me. "So Hiccup why don't you and I talk business and than if you're not busy you can watch Jack squirm as he takes his punishment."

I look at her for a moment captivated by her smile. "Sure" I say walking towards the store, opening the door for her.

We talk for a while since Merida pretty much made it easy for us by saying just fix it and she will pay whatever the price is at the end. I tried to tell her it was going to be expensive and gave her an overall estimate, but she didn't care, she just wanted the car fixed. We did the paperwork and told her it would probably take three weeks to a month to finish. She pursed her lips at the news, but didn't argue. After everything was done, she asked if she could get her things from the back of the car. Gobber gave her the keys and she got a backpack and a case of some kind from the back.

"So Hiccup you free to see me shoot a couple of arrows at Jack." Her eyes were filled with mischief and I couldn't help, but laugh at how Jack seemed to squirm.

"I got some time," I say feeling like I couldn't say no to this girl.

"Great you can ride with Flynn, since Punz car is so small" she says walking back to the small Bug placing her stuff in the back seat.

Flynn walks over to me and says, "This is going to be fun." I walk back inside and tell Gobber I'm going on break and be back soon. Gobber tells me to just take the whole day off and start tomorrow early in the morning since it was Saturday. I look at him oddly, but thanked him and left getting into the white Honda with a excited Flynn and a pale Jack.

As we went to wherever it was we were going the guys and I started to talk. It turns out that we all went to the same college. Flynn was old enough to be a junior, but he just started college this year and was still undecided, Jack was also a freshman who was also undecided. Flynn and Rapunzel, who was a sophomore and an art major, have been dating for almost a year now. Also Jack and Merida, who was a freshman business major who is involved in a ton of sports, have been friends since they were seven.

"So Hiccup" says Flynn pronouncing the nickname oddly "tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Not much to tell really." I say leaning against the seat. "I'm an engineer major and have worked at that body shop since high school."

"That can't be it," announces Jack leaning over his seat to look at me. "What about a girlfriend? Or what you do for fun? Do you have any sibling? Come on man give us something."

I sigh "No girl friend" I say trying not to scoff "I like working at the auto shop either working on someone else's car or my bike. No siblings only child."

"You have a bike," says Flynn.

"Yah I made it from scratch should be finished in about a month…well maybe two now that I have to finish someone else car." Jack gives an innocent whistle and Flynn laughs.

"I still can't believe you did that to Merida's car. You of all people."

"I know, but it wasn't my fault some drunk dude ran me into the cement wall when I was exiting the free way, but no, no one asks me how the damage happened they are just ready to kill me for it." He says slumping in his seat pouting. "Its not like I wanted to hurt Merida." He mutters.

Flynn sighs "Why don't you text her what happened and maybe she'll take it easy with her punishment."

"You think, I know Mer, she's not reasonable when she's angry. "

"Worth a shot right. If anything it might stop her from shooting you with an arrow worse comes to worse she shoots you." I can see Jack glare at the older boy before he sighed, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Why is that car so important to her" I ask, not wanting to sit in silence.

Jack answers as he types quickly "Mer is the daughter of a business tycoon, her parents own multiple bars and restaurant, not to mention real state here in the US and in Scotland, I pretty such they have a fashion line to. Point is her parents are loaded and kind of had this image they wanted her to have. Anyway one day they get into this massive fight because her mom wanted her to date this one guys son and Mer said no, some things got said and Mer storms off. She found that car when she was running away from her house. She called me told me to get a bag ready, picked me up, and we ran away for at least a four days, just driving where ever. We came back home of course, Mer just needed to cool down a bit, after that that car was her escape. She loves that thing almost as much as her bow and horse."

"She owns a horse."

"Her family owns a couple, but she only rides one. She's a champion rider." He says like its no big deal.

"Wow" I say stunned thinking about how I have no chance with this girl. 'Just my luck I always get interested in the girls I have no shot with' I thought frowning.

"Yah she's a champion archer to, she trains in hopes of going to the Olympic. She actually trained with a gold medalist for a while. She's pretty good at sword fighting to, but she hasn't competed since she was like thirteen." Again he said it like he was talking about the weather.

Finally after a while of driving we made it to our destination. When I got out of the car I noticed that it was an archery range. Soon a purple Bug was parked next to us. I watched as this time Merida got out of the passenger seat and Rapunzel the driver. Merida opened the back seat and got her case out which I'm assuming has her archery gear.

The girls walked over to us and Merida stopped in front of Jack. "Alright so after reading your text I've decided that since everything wasn't completely your fault and I was being a lousy friend for not giving you a chance at explaining yourself before I tried to kill you. I have decided to only shot one arrow at you."

"Mer" shouted Flynn and Rapunzel in surprise, Jack didn't though, he only sighed.

"Apple on the head" he said, Merida nodded and from behind her back produces a red apple. The two walked into the range as Rapunzel, Flynn, and l trailed behind them questioning their bond.

Needless to say Merida teased Jack the whole time. She would get ready to fire and in the last minute fix something on her bow or switch positions. Jack was nervous as hell, but who wouldn't be an arrow is about to fly at you, but at one point Jack just started to get annoyed. Merida would only snicker to herself. Rapunzel refused to watch burying her head in her hands, and Flynn started to tease Jack to, egging Merida to let the arrow fly.

Finally Merida shot the arrow it went right threw the apple on Jack's head. Jack seemed to take a sigh of relief a little shaken from having an arrow speeding towards him. Merida walked over to him taking the apple with the arrow in it, dusting it off before biting into it, arrow still in it. Jack said something to her with a serious face, but she only laughed. They walked back towards us awfully close and I couldn't help, but wonder if they were more than childhood friends.

Afterwards Merida exclaimed that we were going to grab a bite to eat and I tried to get out of it, however Merida all, but glared at me stating that I was coming. I gulped not in fear, but none the less agreed.

It went like this for the month that it took me to finish Merida's car. They would invite me to movies, or lunch. I gave them my number and they gave me there's. We began to hanging out at school, sometimes they would even go to the auto shop and hang out there while I fixed Merida's car. I wasn't going to lie it was nice to have people to hang out with, but I knew that it would all end eventually. After all when her car was finished they would be gone to. Than it would be just like high school, alone working in Gobber shop until something better happens. I was hoping college would be better, and it was I mean no one was picking on me, but no one paid attention to me either well that was until they needed something. I sighed to myself, but finished the car as quick as I could while enjoying the moment.

Finally the day came when Merida's car was actually finished. It was just she and I, everyone else to busy to come. "So here she is good as new," I say, taking off the cover that I put on it for more dramatics.

Merida looked at the car in shock and for a moment I thought I did something wrong, until she started to do her little happy dance, that to me was just adorable, not that I would ever tell her that in fear of getting hit. "It's amazing Hiccup" she says walking around the car, her hand gently running across the new paint.

"You like it" I ask not used to getting such positive response for my work.

"Like it, I love it" she says engulfing me in a hug her arms wrapped around my neck bringing me to her height, well her height on her tip toes. I froze for a moment, because in the month that I have got to known Merida I really started to like her and I mean really like her, but like I said before I knew I had no chance with her.

"Its amazing." She says with a sigh, her breath landing on my neck, which caused me to stop breathing for a moment. She lets go of me, a smile on her face and although I try to return it I know it doesn't look half as good as hers.

"So Mer I was uhh…um" I lean back scratching the back of my neck never good with words.

"Yes" she asks, looking at me in a way I have never seen before.

"I was wondering…if you-I mean you don't have no, but um if you would uh-" I was rambling my words getting tongue tied and I knew my face was getting red, but she didn't seem to mind.

I closed my mouth taking a deep breath ready to try again only to have Merida's phone start to ring. "Can you hold on a minute Hiccup?" She asks, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Yah sure" I say cursing at myself for being so…so…me.

"Hello…oh hey Aster." I cringe I have never met the guy before, but Merida seems to spend a lot of time with him she's either going to meet him or just came from meeting him whenever she's late meeting up with us. "What are you serious…but its…how could I get the date wrong…are you sure…" She sighs "Alright I'll be right there…no I have my car back you don't need to pick me up…kay see you in a bit." She hangs up the phone, the smile on her face gone.

"What's wrong?" She sighs again putting her phone away.

"Aster and I have a paper due tomorrow and I haven't worked on it because I thought it was due next week uuuuhhhh" she groans "so now I have to go and work on it with him because I have no idea what to write, not to mention my grammar sucks."

"Oh well, at least your cars done." I say handing her the keys.

She gives another small smile "yeah" she says, not sounding as enthusiastic as before. "Well I better go if I want to actually get some sleep tonight." She says, not looking at me.

"Yah that's probably for the best" I say, feeling kind of depressed.

"But you were going to say something weren't you" she says turning to me her eyes looking at me for an answer.

"Yah…I was, but you know it's not important." I say, not looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asks, trying to placing a hand on my arm, I sidestep the action and say, "Yah I'm sure." She nods her head and says goodnight before jumping in her car and driving off. I sigh to myself just standing their for a moment before grabbing my bike from the back room and start to work on it. "I'm such an idiot." I say to myself.

The next day I didn't expect any invites to lunch, or even a text. And I wasn't that heartbroken when I didn't get any. As school ended I packed up my things and walked straight to the bus stop to get to Gobber's shop, having no reason to not go in early. For the past month we would all try to hang out with one another whether it was grabbing a bite to eat or just chilling under a tree talking about random things. When it was time to go to work sometimes they would even come with me, but Flynn would always offer me a ride to Gobber's shop because Rapunzel had it in her head that someone would try to attack me on the city bus.

I sat down on the bus bench thinking about how for one month I actually had friends, a life. They didn't care that I couldn't weight lift to save my life or play sports. They didn't care if I messed up or got something wrong. I sighed thinking that for the first time in my life I was actually accepted. 'I should have taken longer on the repair job' I thought, leaning against the bench. Just as I was about to sink into a quick depression, a white Honda pulled in front of me the passenger window rolled down.

"Hiccup what the hell are you doing?" asked Jack looking at me as if I had grown another head.

"I was uh waiting for the bus." I say lamely.

Jack just rolls his eyes "I can see that. I'm asking why though? Don't you know people get stabbed on the bus?" Jack says repeating one of Rapunzel arguments for why the bus was dangerous. Honestly what that girl thinks is dangerous is odd. Buses bad, but tall six-foot muscular dudes with tattoos friendly.

"I thought…I mean- I didn't get a text from anyone so-" I was cut off by Flynn.

"Hiccup we haven't text you some times and you would have the common sense to wait. Now get in the car before I get a ticket." Jack reaches around back and opens the door. Hesitantly I get in not really sure what was going on, but I get in, shut the door, and put my seatbelt on.

"Now do you want to tell us why you didn't wait for us like usual?" Flynn asks, starting to pull away.

"I just said-"

"We know what you said Hiccup, but you're a terrible liar." I didn't say anything how do you tell the people you're in a car with that you thought they were so superficial that they were only hanging out with you for a car to get fixed.

Jack stared at me for a moment and his eyes widen and like he read my mind he says, "You think we were hanging out with you for Merida's car didn't you."

I turn to look at him my mouth open to protest, but nothing comes out. "That's it isn't it" shouts Jack, his eyes getting darker his expression turning serious. I still don't say anything. "Wow Hic thanks for thinking so badly about us."

"Its not like that" I shout.

"Than what is it?" said Flynn stopping at a red light.

"Its just" I say shaking my head trying to find the right words for this "Its just I was always the odd one in school, I never met anyone's expectation, not even my dad's. I wasn't what people expected and I was shunned for it. I didn't have friends so when…" I sigh crossing my arms "so when you guys started hanging out with me it didn't make sense."

"And that was the only logical thing you could come up with." Jack said his voice to even, face to serious to be Jack.

I shrug my shoulder not knowing how to explain myself. Flynn just sighs "Hic I'm going to tell you something about ourselves alright. When I was little I was dropped off at an orphanage, no one wanted me, so I grew up as a thief, I went to juvie a couple of times was in the system until I was 18. The only reason I stopped thieving and went to school was for Rapunzel. Rapunzel was the only one I can say actually cared about me. Now Rapunzel is a more personal and complicated story, but lets just say that she was never allowed to leave the house for anything. She was home schooled, never played outside, never had friends, she was always alone." Flynn stopped talking, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, but continued, "I didn't know who my dad was, it was just my mom, sister, and I. By the time I was eight I had lost both of them. I was picked on a lot because of my natural white hair, and no one would stand up for me, except for Merida. Merida and her family took me in when I had no one else and although Merida was surrounded by people no one understood her. No one tried to figure out who she really was, she was meant to wear a mask because her mom although she loves Merida unintentionally made Merida feel like she was suppose to be something she's not, like she was a disappointment."

There was a long pause and for a moment I wondered why they were telling me this. "You still don't get it do you" asked Jack his eyes softening a bit.

Flynn laughed and although it didn't reach his eyes, he still sounded somewhat amused "You know Hic for some one so smart you sure can be an idiot. The reason why we get along is because we're the outsiders, the oddballs, the ones no one has time for, nor cares about. We're friends because we understand."

I was quiet for a moment "friends until how long?" I ask, my voice tight.

Jack laughs and says "forever" and although I would usually never accept that answer it made me smile a bit.

"Forever sounds good to me," I say, finally looking at the two. They both smile and Flynn chuckles "good because I wasn't aware we were giving you a choice."

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when I got to the auto shop I noticed a purple Bug and a blue Mustang in the parking lot. This time I couldn't keep the smile off my face. We all walked inside, Gobber nowhere in sight until we reached the back of the garage.

The garage was decorated with balloons and streamers a banner saying HAPPY BIRHTDAY HICCUP. There was a table filled with some of my favorite foods and on a smaller table was the largest birthday cake I had ever seen. Gobber was there stuffing his face. The girls were nowhere to be seen, but Gobber not sure what to do shouted Happy Birthday food still in his mouth. The girls hearing the noise came out from the back and looked disappointed to see us.

"Flynn we weren't ready," said Rapunzel closing the door behind her. "You were suppose to text."

Flynn scratches the back of his head "oh yeah sorry Punz I forgot. We were talking and I guess I uhh forgot."

"Way to ruin the surprise boys." Merida stated hands on her hips.

"Hey he's still surprised aren't you Hic" Jack nudges me, but I'm not paying attention to him, still looking at…well…everything.

"Hiccup" I look down when I hear a Scottish voice asking me if I'm all right. I nod a real smile on my face. "Yeah I'm just…" I could tell my voice was getting higher and my throat tighter "I'm just really surprised is all."

"See success" shouts Jack, but Merida only rolls her eyes since she technically couldn't yell at him for doing something wrong, something I learned that Merida loves to do.

"Are you really surprised?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

I nod my head at her still to shocked to speak. She must notice I wasn't lying and pulls me over towards the food. Which apparently was all handmade by Rapunzel and all my favorites. It was really the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. The guys didn't mention what happened in the car, and everyone was having a good time. Gobber patting my shoulder making a comment about how it was about time I made some good friends.

As it got latter Merida told me I had to close my eyes. I did and I heard something getting wheeled in. When they finally let me open my eyes my mouth dropped. There on the table were the finishing pieces for my bike.

"Well what do you think" asks Merida, when I didn't say anything she kept talking "we remembered how you said you need a few more pieces for your bike so we asked Gobber what you need and all pitched in to get them for you. We thought since its your bike you would want to add them on yourself."

I still couldn't say anything, "That's not completely true we pitched in, but Merida practically bought it." Shouted Jack, Merida turned shouting at him her face a bit red. But I couldn't help it; I picked her up, by her waist spinning her for a moment before hugging her completely. Her face got redder, almost matching her hair, but you could tell by the smile on her face she was happy. "So you like it," she asked.

"I love it," I say tucking a curl behind her ear. "Thank you" that's when I remembered there were other people in the room. "Thank you, all of you." I say, noticing that Gobber was missing.

"Well don't just stand there, add the parts and lets hear your bike roar" shouted Jack. I turned around and noticed Gobber wheeling in my bike. Smiling I went to the toolbox and grabbed all the tool I would need. I'm pretty sure it was close to midnight when I finally finished the bike, but everyone was still there waiting. Finally after tightening the last bolt. I stood up sighing wiping my hands with a rag before grabbing the keys. Everyone gathered around and waited for me to turn the key.

I slowly turned the keys and with a loud roar the bike came to life. Everyone cheered as I revved the bike. It getting louder and louder. Rapunzel out of nowhere handed me two helmets. One was all black helmet with emerald cat like eyes above the lenses, but it wasn't just black, Rapunzel made it look like the helmet was covered in black scales. 'It looked like a dragon head' I thought, examining all the details. The other helmet was black as well but on one side of the helmet I recognized my old Viking family crest and on the other side was a design of a dragon stretching its wing.

I took the one with the eyes and before I knew it Merida took the one with the dragon on it. I looked at her in surprise "Since I did put more money in your gift I get first ride." She answered pulling her wild hair into a ponytail before placing the helmet on. I smile and put mine on to, before jumping on the bike. Merida jumps on behind me wrapping her arms around me. For a moment my heart stopped beating and I thought that this was all to good, that everything that happened today had to be a dream. I revved the engine kicking up the kickstand and took off out of the garage. Merida was giggling behind me no fear what so ever. I went as fast as I could trying to see just how good all my handwork was. I smiled loving today even with its rocky start.

For a while I thought about going back to the garage, but I decided to stop at the park first. I killed the engine and pulled down the kickstand. Merida let go of me and slowly got off the bike. I followed suit and putting my hand on her lower back guided her to the picnic table we always stopped at. Like a rebel Merida sits on the table while I lean against the side.

"That was awesome Hiccup" Merida was practically giddy.

"It was and it's all thanks to you" Merida gets serious for a moment and bops me on the head.

"Oww What was that for?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"For being a idiot that doesn't believe in himself." She says smiling again.

I stood up and started to walk in front of Merida leaning towards hers. My arms trapping her, but she seemed content with where she was. "You'll find out I'm an idiot about a lot of things" I say a small smile on my face.

"Oh and in what other department are you an idiot in." I pause looking up for a moment, wondering where to begin.

"For starters people, I'm an idiot when dealing with people. Especially with people I like, friends and crushes I become an absolute buffoon."

"Well you seem to be doing just fine around us Hiccup." The way she said us made me pause for a second.

"Well the more time I spend with you guys the better I get." I say leaning a little closer.

"And just how much more time do you think you'll need to spend with us until you feel comfortable dealing with people, epically friends and crushes."

I lean in a little closer our noses touching. "Who know" I say feeling her breath on my face. "But I do know one thing." Her eyes flutter close as she says "and that would be."

"I have forever to figure it out." Not thinking I leaned in and gave Merida a peck on the lips, nothing impressive, nothing over the top, but to me it felt like the world was on fire. I pulled away not wanting to pressure her into anything after all we've only meet a month ago and although I could say with no hesitation that I was slowly falling for her. I didn't want to push her into something she didn't want.

As I pulled back Merida, opened her eyes. A smile I had never seen on her before present. Her eyes simmering with something I couldn't quite place. She smiles standing on the bench so that she was hovering over me. I craned my neck not breaking eye contact, and she placed her hands on my face. She was getting closer, getting beautiful by the second. Just as she was a centimeter from my lips I felt more than heard her mummer "yes we do," before her lips touched mine.

I smiled into the kiss feeling her do the same as I wrap my arm around her waist hosting her off the bench. She broke the kiss giggling touching her forehead to mine.

"We should get back." She says quietly and although I would much rather stay here with her alone I couldn't find it in myself to disagree with her.

"Whatever you want princess" She gave a small snort as I lowered her to the ground grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bike. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as we put our helmets back on, and I couldn't help, but think that nothing was ever going to be the same again and that delighted me more than anything. 'Best birthday ever and to think it all started with a ruined car.'


	3. The Dog, The Attack, The Boy

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie or other character used in this chapter. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Set in Modern times with all of the characters being in college. Merida and Rapunzel living together. Merida finding Toothless, Merida getting attacked in her apartment.<strong>

* * *

><p>Merida point of view<p>

I sighed leaning my head against the window, as I began to clench and unclench my fingers letting out a loud sigh as my bus finally reached my stop. I grabbed my backpack and my archery gear swinging my gear over my shoulder being carfully that it didn't get lost in my mass of curls. I got off the bus readjusting my straps and started to make my way to my apartment building.

"I hope Punzie made dinner, I'm starving," I mutter to myself as I begin the fifteen-minute walk home. It was about 8:00 on a Friday night and there was no one insight. 'Probably all out having fun, while I'm over here breaking my back with school and archery.' I sigh 'but I can't get less than a B in any class or mum will stop paying my archery practice.' I grimace remembering the long written out contract my mum and I made when I went to college. Her way of letting me have my freedom while still having some reign over me.

I sighed digging through my pocket pulling out my iPhone, about to put my headphone on. Well that was until I heard a loud whine. I looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, but I couldn't see anything. I kept walking slowing my pace down. Then I heard it again more whining and whimpering, but I couldn't see anything. Using my iPhone as I light I began to scan the area. I followed the sound noticing that is was coming from the parking lot of my apartment building. Suddenly I heard a loud bark followed by a whine.

That when I saw it, a huge black dog chained to a tree, our apartment building was surrounded with grassy area some filled with large trees. It was a nice place to sit and study when it when the weather allowed it. I walked closer to the black dog, the thing was huge, almost as big as my Irish wolfhounds back home, but as I got closer I could tell that it was a Doberman, the biggest one I had ever seen, but still a Doberman based on its marking. The dog looked at me and I was shocked by the color of its eyes. They weren't dark, but rather a lush green color like something you would find on a cat. The dog barked at me, but its little nub was shaking its cropped ears pointed up.

"Hi there boy" I say slowly approaching the dog sticking my hand out. The dog opened its mouth its tongue hanging out almost smiling as its whole butt began to shake. I placed my hand on its hand scratching its ear. The dog seemed to give out a content sigh leaning against my hand. "Well what are you doing out here." I ask, still petting the dog. The dog just barked at me until it started to growl.

I backed up thinking I did something to upset it until I heard a "Miss" I turned around to come face to face with the landlord of the building. An old bitter women, "Is that your dog?" she asked

"Uhhh" I looked at the dog to her.

"Its been barking and whining for hours" she snapped "If its not your dog I'm calling the pound, it is causing to much of a ruckus I've been getting complaints for hours."

"Uhh" again I looked at the dog and her watching as she reached for her phone. "Yes it's my dog," I shout not thinking "I'm sorry my roommate must have put him out here. I'll take him back inside" I say starting to unchain the dog from the tree. "It won't happen again."

The women nodded "see that it doesn't" and walked away.

I looked down at the dog as it sat at my feet giving a happy bark. "Looks like your spending the night with me until I can find your owner." I say to him, which I receive another bark. I began to make my way to my apartment the dog following me faithfully at my side. I try to remember if I had ever seen this dog before or anyone that would own a dog like this, but I can honestly say I had no idea where this dog came from. I sighed walking up the steps to my apartment, the dog walking very close to me almost pushing me.

I got to my door and opened it, the dog rushing inside, the chain leash ripped from my grip. "Hey" I shouted, walking in watching as the dog seemed to circle the apartment, running everywhere it could, which wasn't much seeing as this was a two bedroom one bath apartment. I placed my bag on the ground by the door, placing my archery equipment on the table. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed an apple off the counter.

I leaned against the counter taking a sigh running through the list of assignments I had to get done tonight. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud bark and an uncomfortable pressure on my foot. I looked down and noticed that the giant Doberman was sitting on my foot looking at me with eerie green eyes. It whined leaning against my leg.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, taking another bite of my apple. The dog barked, its ears perking up. I sighed nudging the dog off my foot. It moved the chain rattling with him. I placed my apple on the counter and began to unclip the chain leash. The dog had a brown leather collar with a tag on something I hadn't noticed before. I looked at the tag hoping for a number to call, but the only thing on it was the name 'TOOTHLESS.'

"Toothless" I mutter the dogs ears perked "That's your name Toothless." The dog barked grinning. "Alright than Toothless lets try to find you some food." I walked over to fridge hoping to find something to eat for the both of us. Toothless stayed where he was at inching closer and closer to he fridge. When he got close enough I jumped in front of him roaring. He yipped backing away sliding on the floor, before realizing what he did he started to bark. I could only laugh, this dog was so big and vicious looking, but it was just a wee lamb.

I kept laughing as I pulled the last pieces of ham that Rapunzel made for dinner about two days ago; I placed it on a plate for Toothless. He looked at me than the plate. "Ahh don't be such a baby eat it, better than a wee sheep stomach I can tell you that much." I say looking for something for me to eat. I pull my hair back tieing it in a ponytail so that it was out of my face. I sighed not finding anything for me to eat in the almost empty fridge; I close the fridge door and notice a note on the fridge. It was from Punzie,

"Merida" I read "Flynn surprised me with a special date today since its our anniversary. So I couldn't make dinner, sorry, I mean I'm really really-" I stopped reading rolling my eyes dropping to the P.S section. "P.S. since there nothing to eat here are some coupons for the pizza. Be home around 11:00, don't worry about me I have Flynn with me, but make sure the door it closed." I roll my eyes at the 11:00 part; Punzie has this weird belief that bad things happen after 11:00, but with the recent home invasions in the area I guess Punzie isn't to far off.

"Well it looks like I'm getting pizza." I say ripping the coupon off the fridge and grabbing my phone from my pocket.

After Toothless was done eating and I was waiting for my pizza, I began to do some homework. Taking a seat on the couch I began to read my biology book well that was until a certain head plopped itself in my book. I looked at the dog and it gave me a low whine. "Toothless come on I need to read." I tried to nudge the beast head, but he would just drop it in my lap. I sighed, looking at the dog for a moment before I patted the spot next to me on the couch. Toothless ears perked and he wasted no time jumping on the couch laying down next to me his head still in my lap. I sigh, "I guess I can read later" I mutter reaching for the remote. We began to channel surf.

That's when the doorbell rang; Toothless didn't do anything just stayed lying on the couch watching tv. "Aren't you supposed to be a guard dog?" I said, petting his head. He gave a grunt, but other than that didn't move.

I went to the door opening it to see the pizza guy standing there. He was in normal pizza gear, his face covered by his ridiculous hat; he was pretty tall, white, and somewhat muscular.

"That will be $10" he says his voice raspy. I nodded pulling out $10 from my pocket and handing it over to the man. He grabbed it, but as he grabbed my money something about him felt odd. He handed me the pizza and wished me a goodnight. I closed the door making sure it was locked, because something about that man was just weird. I didn't give it another thought though as I began to eating my pizza.

It wasn't until I few minutes later that I started to feel funny. I suddenly felt really tired, and when I tried to stand up I found that everything in the apartment was spinning. "I can't get sick now," I mumbled, trying to make my way towards the kitchen. I must have worried Toothless because he followed me off the couch. After I got a cup of water my head started to feel funny. "Medicine" I muttered trying to make my way to the bathroom, but my legs felt like jelly. I made it to the bathroom, but I'm not really sure how since everything seems to be doubled I know it took me at least two times to get the door handle on the bathroom, but as I walked into the room everything started to blur together and it seemed like I was falling, but I couldn't be sure because the next thing I knew everything was black.

The next thing I hear is a loud growl coming from somewhere inside the apartment followed by some barks. I hear a shout, but all I could think about was that my head hurt. Everything was still kind of blurry and I felt like I was about to vomit, but than I heard a loud crashing sound. I tried to stand up, but my limbs weren't listening to me. It was hard enough to lift my head let alone my body. So I did the only thing I could do, I crawled out of the bathroom, still not sure how I ended up on the floor. As I got to the hallway I tried to stand again using the wall for support, but found myself stumbling too much. So I stayed on the ground crawling to the loud growls.

By the time I reached the living room I was exhausted, but that's when something big and black came into view. It was blurred still, but as I felt something wet touch my cheek I could only slur out a "Toothless." The dog whined nudging my face, but I couldn't get up and I was starting to feel dizzy again. But Toothless kept nudging me and with some help from the giant dog I was finally able to stand. It was slow to get to the kitchen, but eventually we did it. And even with my clouded mine I could still be surprised by the unconscious pizza man on my living room floor.

Suddenly everything started to get a little clearer and I stumbled my way over to the phone dialing 911. I tried to tell the operator what was going on, but everything was coming out slurred. My tone must have said it all though because the operator said "help was on the way." That was when I heard the groan coming behind me. Not even thinking I dropped the phone and went for my bow. I stumbled over my feet and my hands weren't opening the zipper fast enough, but I pulled out my bow and grabbed one of the arrows.

Walking over to the semi-conscious man I leaned over him trying my best to stop the world from spinning. I got into my stance focusing on the finally one still body on the ground. He groaned again raising his hand to his head before he finally looked at me. Toothless barked again his growls becoming louder as he stood by my side supporting me as I started to lean. The man blinked his eyes and I notched back the arrow. "Don't move," I say as best I can with my accent and my slurred voice.

The man does nothing, but place his hands up in surrender. "You're suppose to be knocked out" is all he says as he tries to back away, Toothless lunging a bit because of the movement.

"Your going to have to do better than that" I say or at least that what I wanted to say, I can't really sure what came out of my mouth. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but before I knew it I heard sirens and someone in a blue uniform was telling me to lower my weapon. I did and that's when the police swarmed in. Toothless not sure what was going on stood in front of me growling and barking loudly. Without Toothless up against my leg I found in hard to stand and found myself slowly falling to the ground. I was able to catch myself, grabbing a hold of Toothless' collar and trying my best to calm the dog down as the police did their job. Everything was still a little fuzzy.

I was still slow to connect everything, but the police said that the pizza man had probably placed a drug in the pizza and than waited to come back, apparently unaware that I had a dog with me. When he came back he picked the lock, opened the door and came inside only to be attacked Toothless who knocked the man out when he pounced on him. They weren't sure if he was responsible for the other attacks in the neighborhood, but they were going to check to see if the other victims had ordered pizza or not. The police said that I should probably go to the hospital, but Toothless wouldn't let anyone near me without growling.

I told the policeman I would go, but only if the dog came with me. He agreed as long as Toothless was kept under control. I asked one of the officers if they could hold off calling my roommate, I didn't want to ruin their anniversary. The cop said he would, that they would have to tap off the apartment for a while anyways, so if she came by he would tell her what happened and where I could be found. I thanked them and headed to the hospital Toothless in the ambulance with me.

I'm not sure what happened, but the next thing I knew I was in a bed, bright light up above me. I opened my eyes blinking away the sleepiness, trying my best to adjust to the sudden invasion of light. Only to see giant green eyes staring back at me. I chuckled to myself, petting Toothless who was lying on the bed with me. "You saved my life you know that?" Toothless barked "Guess I owe you something more than ham," The dog barked again nudging my stomach. I smiled petting his head, until my door swung open and I was engulfed in a hug. The only thing I could see was brown.

"Punzie" I muttered surprised by the sobbing girl that was clinging to me quit painfully.

She pulled back to look at me a glare on her face even though she was still crying. "If something like this ever happens you don't NOT CALL ME. I WAS WORRIED SICK." She shouts releasing me so she can throw her hands up in the air. "I come home to find out apartment tapped off by cops telling me it's a crime sense. That my roommate, MY ROOMATE was attacked; I DON'T CARE IF IT'S MY STINKIN WEDDING YOU CALL ME." I shrink back a bit not really sure how to handle a hysterical Rapunzel. Luckily Toothless began to growl clearly not liking the fact that I was being yelled at.

"Whose this" she says completely forgetting that she was shouting at me.

"Toothless, I found him tied up outside out apartments, the land lord was going to call the pound so I said it was mine. He saved me." I said patting the dog's head.

"Toothless why does that name sound familiar?" She says tapping her chin for a moment. "I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere." I just kept scratching Toothless more than happy to let Rapunzel think rather than have her yelling at me. "It doesn't matter," she finally announces. "The doctors said that you can get discharged, so you're coming home with me and we are going to Flynn's place for a while. Your going to rest and I'm going to find a new place for us to live."

I roll my eyes "Aren't you exaggerating? We don't need to move?" Rapunzel glares at me and again I lean back not sure what to do, since Rapunzel never glares.

"You were attacked" she says slowly "in our apartment. You…me…us…are not going to live where you were attacked." She says walking out of the room slamming the door shut.

I blinked at the door than looked down at Toothless "That was weird." Toothless whines.

The next few days all happened in a blur. I was checked out of the hospital Toothless still with me as we all crashed in Flynn's one bedroom apartment. It was cramped, but Flynn was adamant about us not going back to the apartment, but something told me it was more for Rapunzel's sake than mine.

He and one of his Christopher, Kristoff, I don't know I forgot his name, went back with Rapunzel to pack up things while I was left at Flynn's place to 'recover.' I rolled my eyes at them, I knew that I was in danger and that I should be more freaked out by what happened, but the only thing I can do it move past it and try to make sure that it never happens against which mean NO MORE TAKE OUT FOOD. Flynn's place was even more cramped when we tried to pack all our stuff in it.

I called one of my friends Mavis a fellow athlete even if it was dancing. Her father owned a line of hotels and real state you could say that her family and my family have been business friends forever, Mavis and I bonding over our overprotective-let-us-do-nothing parents. That when she told me that she was actually looking for roommates because she and a friend of hers Tooth I think she called her were bought a cheap house and were looking for roommate to help make the rent more reasonable. I jumped on the offer, anything to get out of Flynn's no-room-apartment. So as the guys began to move our stuff to the new house, something apparently I still couldn't do because I was still 'recovering.'

So I began to make posters of Toothless because as much as I loved that dog, he wasn't as happy as he used to be, and I think he misses his original owner. I mean hey maybe his owner had a good reason for leashing him up to a tree. So I made posters and began to make copies.

By Sunday night all of our stuff was in the four-bedroom two-bath house with a decent kitchen and living room, the rooms were a bit small, but the bathroom was much bigger than the old apartment. However when I made the suggestion to go to the old apartment to hang up the flyers everyone shot me down. After some arguing Flynn said that he and his buddy would hang them up around the apartment Monday morning when they went to pick up Rapunzel and I deposit check.

Monday came and I didn't feel like going to school, seeing as how I didn't do any of my homework, but I figured I could go and talk to the professors about the situation I was in. Apparently the police had notified the school that one of its students were attacked and the dean told my professors what happened and I was off the hook at least for last weeks assignments.

It wasn't until Monday after school that things got interesting. Rapunzel came home looking for Toothless and I. She burst into my room and exclaims that she knew who Toothless owner was. Apparently it was a boy in one of her art classes and they had talked before and that's why the name sounded familiar. Apparently the boy had been looking for his dog all weekend so when he came to class looking distraught Rapunzel asked him what was wrong. He told her that his stupid roommate Jack Overland had tied his dog to a tree and now was missing, they looked for him all weekend, but because of a home invasion in his apartment building he wasn't able to ask anyone if they had seen his dog. My mouth dropped at the story. Rapunzel squealed that he would be here soon; he needed to get his car to take Toothless home.

Toothless barked at the new as if he understood, I on the other hand was slightly put off. Although I knew Toothless belonged to someone else, I had grown attached to the dog, and it stung to know that I couldn't keep him because he belong to someone that actually cared about him. Rapunzel left saying that she was going to make dinner and that Flynn and Aster a friend of Toothiana that I had never meet were coming over.

An hour later, before there was even a knock on the door Toothless bolted out of my room barking. When he reached the door he started to scratch it desperately wanting to go outside, until finally Rapunzel let him out. He ran outside circling a 1976 Ford truck that was in our driveway.

The door swung open and before the driver could come out Toothless jumped on him. I could here "I'm glad to see you to boy." Eventually Toothless got down and the guy got out of the truck.

He was a brown hair boy with a single braid in the back. He was wearing a leather jacket and a plan green shirt underneath, dark jeans and converse. He was tall a little shorted than Flynn, but still taller than me. He had a cut on his lower chin a smile on his face. As he began to walk over to me my eyes drifted to his leg. It took me a while something off about it until I finally figured out that one of his legs was fake. A prosthetic from the way the fabric of the jean fell on it, it was the same way my dad's pants looked on him at a certain point the fabric is just floating there.

"So you're the one that found my dog," the boy says awkwardly as he takes a step closer to me.

"Yup, I wondered what type of person would leave there dog tied up to the tree." I say trying to sound defensive as I place my hands on my hips.

The boy sighs closing his emerald eyes "one that has an idiot for a roommate."

I chuckle to myself "well I guess in the end it worked out for everyone."

He looks at me for a second, until realization hit, his eyes widen. "Right you were the one attacked…ah geez….that must have been…I mean I couldn't….Toothless…" the boy was rambling and I couldn't help laugh again.

"It's alright lad, it happened I'm just glad you have a stupid roommate." I say as I pat my thigh Toothless walking over to my side. I scratch his head right behind his ear.

The guy gave a nervous laugh before scratching his neck "Is it true?"

"What?" I ask, not really sure what he was asking.

"That even though you were drugged you pulled a bow and arrow on the guy." He said, really fast looking kind of sheepish as if he couldn't believe he asked me that.

"Yes" I say not really sure if I should have answered truthfully or not.

So I was surprised when he just suddenly blurted out "That's amazing…" he must have realized what he blurted out because he suddenly looked embarrassed "I mean the situation was horrible….but it was cool…I mean not cool, but amazing that you were able to defend yourself…not that I don't think you couldn't defend yourself…I mean you look like a fighter…but not a bad fighter." He was quickly getting red as he kept his rambling going.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I mean no one has made a comment on me pulling out my bow, the cops looked at me oddly and asked me to repeat myself, but no one called it amazing. If anything everyone has been telling me that I needed to be more carful, like it was my fault, like I asked the guy to drug me and enter the apartment.

The boy must have taken my laugh the wrong way because he lowered his head "I should stop talking now."

"No no its fine," I say trying to wave off his embarrassment. "Oh my names Merida by the way." I say finally realizing that I don't know this guys name. I stuck my hand out waiting for him to shake it.

"My names Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup." He says shaking my hand.

"Hiccup" I mutter, "you two sure have interesting names Toothless and Hiccup."

"Yah well what can I say" he says, his face starting to become a little less red. We stood there for a moment not really sure what to say to each other. "So" he says taking his hand back. "We better be going," he says taking a step back to his truck, but Toothless whined staying by my side.

"Toothless come on" Hiccup says patting his leg, but Toothless just whined again.

"Or you could stay for dinner." I say, looking just as shocked as Hiccup when it finally registered what I said.

"Uhh we couldn't," he says looking awkward.

"YES YOU CAN" came a shout, we both turned towards the still open door to see Mavis, Tooth, and Punzie all standing there staring at us. "Really we don't mind I made enough." Shouts Punzie, Tooth giggling behind her as Mavis just gave me a thumb up.

Hiccup gave an awkward chuckle "we really couldn't he" says taking another step back as the girls made a very loud protest.

I smiled walking over to the embarrassed boy looping my arms through his slightly muscular one. "Come on don't be such a lamb we don't bite…well Mavis might, but only if you ask her to" I say winking, the boy instantly got red again making it easier to drag him into the house. For some reason it was just so much fun to see Hiccup flustered. Toothless barked happily squeezing in between us as we made it to the door.

For the rest of the night everyone got to meet everyone. I learned that Tooth her really name Toothiana was going to school to be a dentist, but knows Mavis through a dance class. Aster is her childhood friend who is Australian and into rugby and track he's here on an athlete scholarship. Hiccup is an engineer major with a minor in art, and although he thinks he's not that good, Rapunzel begs to differ. There was a whole argument about who was a better artist each one claiming that the other was better. So it was decided that they would have an art off, each person would draw three pictures could be of anything and the group would take a vote, but they had two weeks to finish them.

Finally everyone called it a night each of us agreeing that we should do this again some time, everyone trading numbers especially Aster and I, he was willing to teach me ruby if I taught him archery.

When Hiccup said it was time for him to leave I walked him to his truck. "Thanks for dinner" he said, stuffing his hand into his pocket to pull out his keys.

"No problem it was fun, besides I'm really looking forward to seeing your artwork." This time he got red again.

"Its not really that great, really." He says scratching his neck.

"If Rapunzel says it is that it is." I say watching as he opened the door, Toothless jumping inside. "Bye Toothless" I say walking over to pet the giant beast. Toothless grinned trying to lick my face.

"No kisses your breath stinks." I say pushing the dog away.

Hiccup laughed closing the door. "Actually I was wondering…my roommate doesn't really like Toothless and you see I work at an auto shop after school so I don't get home till late maybe…maybe I could drop Toothless off here?" He asks hesitantly.

I stare at him dumbly for a moment. He starts to backtrack "you don't have to I mean it just seems like you like Toothless, but I mean if your busy I-" before I knew what I was doing I had launched myself at Hiccup, hugging me tightly.

"I would love to." I say letting go of him, his face was almost as red as my hair, but he pulled himself away from me clearing his throat saying "Great, yah, umm I'll text you to see when I should drop him off." He says walking backward around the truck, until he missed the curb tripping over his feet. I rushed over to see if he was okay, but he quickly got up shouting "I'm okay, I'm okay" before making it into the truck. He waved goodbye, Toothless barking and they drove off.

For the next few days Hiccup would drop off Toothless at the house and I would watch him until Hiccup got off from work. Which was usually around 9:00 pm, one times the boy was so tired that I'd offered up the couch, he refused of course saying he couldn't impose, but with some convincing and stealing of his keys he agreed. We watched movies in the living room until we both passed out on the floor wrapped in blankets Toothless laying in between us. Which I was thankful for, because although I seemed very adjusted about what happened it wasn't until I went to sleep alone that I started to have nightmares about what could have happened. They started the night Hiccup took Toothless away. So it was hard to get any sleep so for the past few days although I've been getting a lot of schoolwork done. I haven't told anybody about the nightmare although I think Rapunzel knows that something's wrong.

On weekends Hiccup would bring Toothless over and just hang out, one time we even went to the archery range because I still had a competition coming up. However with out much sleep my aim wasn't that great, although I still hit the bull eyes some were barely in range. So one day I was surprised when he brought over a teddy bear…well a dragon bear plushie thing.

He was really embarrassed when he gave it to me, to the point where he couldn't even make eye contact with me. It was a small plushie, old to, some of the stitching was missing the blue was tattered and faded certain splotches of dark stains. It had huge button eyes and an even larger nose, with four pieces sticking out of its head like a crown, the wings scratched out, but due to time just sagged against the dragon's side. I remember taking it from him just examining it as Hiccup rambled that Rapunzel noticed I wasn't sleeping and was worried, he explained how this was his when he was little and helped him through some hard times.

I must have been silent for to long because he started to panic telling me he could get me something newer better. He tried to take the dragon back from my hand, but I grabbed his forearm for a moment silencing him. We were silent for a moment, I moved in closer placing my head on his shoulder and said "Don't you dare." I bring the dragon close to my chest and after a moment Hiccup placed his arms around me mumbling something in to my hair that I can barely hear. "My mom says that the dragons keep the nightmares away. They burn the boogeyman when he gets to close." I laugh clench the dragon harder for a moment.

That night was the first time in a long time that I actually got a goodnight sleep, and it was all thanks to Hiccup and his dragon.

Finally the day of the art competition took place. Rapunzel showed her three painting. One was a picture of a fantasy landscape, it had a large castle surrounded by lights, but upon closer inspection were lanterns. The picture was amazing with all its color and creativity. The second one was a still life of a beautiful simple flower, but with the technique Rapunzel used it looked to be glowing. Her third picture was of Mavis, Toothiana and I standing by each other. Mavis in her cape, Toothiana dressed up in one of her dance outfits, and me with my bow. Her picture looked more like a photo than a painting.

Hiccup showed his three, which were just as amazing. His first one was of a village on a rocky island at sunset surrounded by what looked like dragons and people riding them, but it was his second and third one that took my breath away. The second one was of Toothless and I sitting down. Toothless smiling with his tongue sticking out while my red curls were everywhere, as I seemed to be laughing, the background was of the new house. It looked like he literally paused time and painted this it was amazing. However the third, the third took everyone's attention. It was a side profile of me zoomed up to my face and shoulders, you could tell that I was wear an old style blue Celtic dress by the cut and sleeves. I had a wooden bow in my hand me pulling back the string to my cheek and arrow ready. The detail in my hair alone was amazing you could practically see each curl. It was flawless.

Needless to say no one could decided who was the better artist so it was called a tie of the best artist in the school, everyone encouraging them to enter their pieces in the schools art exhibit next month. Rapunzel agreed trying to figure out which of the three to submit or if she should make a different one, but no amount of convincing could get Hiccup to agree. Which was fine because I was already putting each of his pieces in my room. Hiccup ears went red when he realized what I had done, but no one made a comment.

It was getting late and the guys decided that they would just spend the night. In the morning it was announced that Flynn and Rapunzel had made plans to go out. While Toothiana was going to help tutor Aster for a test he had, and Mavis had to get ready to meet her long distance backpacking boyfriend. Which left Hiccup, Toothless, and I alone.

I had just planned on staying in all day maybe having a movie marathon, but Hiccup surprised me once more. Stammering and avoiding any eye contact he asked if I eat. I looked at him funny as he slammed his hand in his face.

"I meant do you want to go eat…with me…as in on a date…I already know you eat…I don't mean that you eat to much its just I wanted to know if you don't mind eating with me…well you've eaten with me before." He sighed his cheeks and ears turning pink, I laughed shaking my head my curls going everywhere. Grabbing his shirt to lower him a bit as I stood on my toes and kissed his slightly warm cheek.

"I would love to."


	4. The First Meeting (Genderbent Mericcup)

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie or other character used in this chapter. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the prequel of chapter one a glimpse on how the Vikings and Scotts came to have a treaty and how Merduis (Merida but a boy) and Hicca (Hiccup but a girl)met.<strong>

* * *

><p>Merduis point of view:<p>

"I thought this idea of marriage was put to rest," I shouted, slamming my hand on the table.

"Merduis you will control your temper do you hear me, I am the Queen, your mother." My mother says a warning in her voice as her stare turns into a glare, her chine lifted slightly.

"The lords agreed to allow our generation to love and marry who we pleased." I say my fists clenched strongly at my side a snarl on my face.

"Yes that is what was agree, but it's been two years Merduis. You are still not married and with these new problems in the kingdom-"

"You mean the dragons mother. They aren't our normal problem of trade and harvesting. There devils of the sky."

My mother stares at me for a moment taking a deep breathe her squares her shoulders, and although I have grown to the height of my father, I was still intimidated of my mother. "With these dragon attack, the lords are afraid that if something were to happen to your father and I you would be alone on the throne, no wife, no heir, no ruler for a kingdom thrown in desperate times."

"So some overgrown lizards fall from the sky and suddenly I have to get married. Its not fair, you can't make me." I shout grabbing my bow off the table and trying my best to storm out of the room.

"You can't stop this Merduis, the clans will be here by tomorrow evening I suggest you make your peace with this. Unlike last time we do not have the time to try and find away around this. The attacks are increasing, are food is scarce, our people scared, all four clans need to come together more now than ever."

I growled, throwing the doors open "THIS ISN'T FAIR" I shouted, storming my way out of the castle, making my way to the stable, my whole body tensed, my knuckled clenched white around my bow.

I made my way to Angus, not even bothering to put a saddle on him, I took him out of his pen with ease jumped on his back, he must have known what I was feeling because as soon as I was ready he launched himself into a canter. I clenched onto Angus' hair as he speed his way away from the castle. It was evening so I didn't have long to be out, if this night was going to be the same as the last two nights the dragons will be back and I will have to make it back to the village to try and protect what is left of our livestock.

I knew my mother was right, as much as I hated to admit it she almost always was. 'But marriage' I thought, with disgust. Angus making a sharp turn as we went deeper into the forest. 'It's these stupid dragons fault if they hadn't come, than I wouldn't have to marry.' I thought, my teeth starting to ache from how hard they were clenched.

Suddenly Angus reared up. I gripped his neck tightening my legs. "Woah boy easy Angus easy," but Angus was scared, he was stomping his feet trying his best to turn around. "Angus what's wrong" I shout, but the horse wouldn't listen. So I leapt off of him drawing an arrow, getting my bow ready. Angus was neighing stomping his feet louder. "Angus shh" I muttered walking slowly into the woods. It was about sun set now, and as I looked around I noticed that we were by the river my mum and I fished when she was a bear.

I quietly made my way through the bushes; not wanting to alert whatever it was that Angus was reacting to. I slowly made my way into the clearing, only to see a giant beast in the river. I suppressed my gasp the grip on my bow tightening as I ducked behind a tree. It was a dragon; it was smaller than some of the other dragons I had seen. It had a sleeker build, all black, and it appeared to be fishing. As quietly as I could I removed myself from my hiding spot, my bowstring pulled back ready to fire. The dragon must have sensed me because it quickly turned around.

I watched as its eyes narrowed, it let out a roar its wings expanding. Right as I was about to release the arrow, I found myself tackled to the floor. I was tackled from my side and as we crash to the ground I could only gasp out of surprise. My attacker was on top of me trying to rip my bow from my hand, he was a skinnier lad, shorter than me to, but what was odd was that he was wearing a leather outfit. He was completely covered in leather, pieces of armor on his shoulder, with an odd red painted symbol on it, resembling a monster of some kind, he also had pieces of padded armor on his forearm. He was wearing a leather helmet with small spikes, so I couldn't see his face; only that he had emerald colored eyes.

As we wrestled for control which wasn't really hard for me because I out weighed him, but the leather attacker was scrappy and he knew how to avoid being pinned. Just as I was about to pin him I heard a roar come from my side. Before I knew it the dragon was lunging at us. As I tried to pull my bow back with me, but my attacker pulled it back towards him not willing to let go of it. Not thinking I punched him, shocking him enough to let go of the bow. Quickly I rolled away just as the dragon leapt in front of my leather-clad attacker.

Putting as much space as I could between us I drew another arrow readying my bow. The dragon was bearing its teeth giving a low hiss his claws extended. Suddenly the figure behind the dragon stood up. Apparently when I punched him, the helmet had come off. The dragon's body was hiding him, but I could tell that he was grabbing his chin a smirk found its way on my face.

"An' who are you" I shout pointing my bow at my attacker only to have the dragon jump in front of him completely covering him from view.

"Toothless" I hear, but the voice was in no way masculine, if anything it sounded feminine. The dragon growled, but lowered itself so that I could somewhat see my attacker and what I saw I nearly dropped my bow. My attacker wasn't a male, it was a female, she had shoulder length brown hair a braid on her right side, and her face had a few freckles that went from one side of her cheek over the bridge of her button nose to the other cheek. She seemed shocked and a little worried as she glanced at my bow. "We don't want any trouble," she says, petting the dragon beside her, the dragoon beside her inched closer to her…protecting her, a snarl still present.

"Trouble you attacked me" I shout drawing back on the bowstring. The dragon roared, almost lunging at me, but the girl restrained him with a simple stroke of its neck.

"You were going to shoot Toothless." She shouts, suddenly getting defensive herself.

"It's a dragon," I shouted, the dragon roared, but just as I was about to let the arrow fly, I heard something coming. The girl and I both turned to see what it was, it was palace guards, and unlike me they didn't hesitate to shoot their arrows.

"Toothless come on" the girl shouts scrambling out of the way of fire as an arrow landed in front of the pair. The dragon leaped into action and with out missing a beat, circled the girl as she leapt on its back and began to ride the dragon away.

"Hold it," I shout, and again with out thinking I fired my arrow, based on the surprised gasp I heard I'm going to guess that I hit her. 'Shit' I thought, whistling for Angus, as the palace guards got closer. 'Maybe I can still catch her.'

The palace guards reached me the same time Angus did. "My prince are you alright?" one asked.

"I fine" I snapped thinking about how I just lost the girl and her dragon.

"We heard a dragon-"

"Its fine" I snapped glaring at the guards. I could see them flinch at my tone "I had the situation under control until you three showed up. You created a distraction and let her get away."

"Her sire?"

"The girl that rode off on the dragon, it was like her damn pet" I shout, the guards began to murmur to themselves asking each other if they say a girl, they shook their head making comments about anyone let alone a girl riding a beast like a dragon.

I clenched my teeth in annoyance "What is it that you needed?" I asked, trying my best to remain calm.

"The dragons have been spotted around the horizon we are preparing for an attack. You mother ordered us to return you home."

"I am not going home" I shout, "I am not a child, I am participating in the attack." Just as I was about to leap on Angus' back something caught the corner of my eye. It was the girl's leather mask. As I picked it up, running my fingers over the well-crafted helmet. I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself down and think everything through.

"Returned to the village and participate in the raid, I will return home, there is something I have to discuss with my mother." It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was the right move to make. The guards looked at me skeptically, so I sighed, jumping on Angus' back "You have my word." The guards nodded knowing that to a Scott their word is their bond. The guards left as I made my way to the castle.

By the time we reached the castle I knew that the attack was just about to start, there's always that still feeling in the air right before we hear thunderous flaps of wings and fire erupts from the sky. I quickly place Angus in his stall, tossing him a bag of oats promising him a good brush down in the morning. He neighed slightly disappointed, but ate his oats.

Grabbing the leather mask, I quickly made it inside the castle. "Mum" I shouted, running around the castle, not caring if I looked like an oversized chicken with its head cutoff.

As I slam open the doors to the dining room I hear "Merduis." I see my mother sitting in her chairs doing paper work a plate of food off to her side as the triplets surround her; it seems even with a dragon attack she was still going to make sure we have our dinner. I noticed that my father was absent, but made no comment about it already knowing that he was in the village fighting. "I was sure that you were going to disobey me," she says raising her eyes to look me over, she must notice my demeanor because she rises from her seat "What happened?"

I placed the helmet on the table, she looks at it and than at me waiting for an explanation. "I was attacked early today, by a girl in a leather outfit…she was…and I know this sounds crazy…but she was being protected by a dragon." My mother's eyes widen and the boys look at each other and than at me just as stunned as my mother.

"Boys" my mother says sharply gaining their attention "go to your rooms." The boys look at each other nodding and although they left the room, I know they are somewhere in the walls listening.

My mother walks over to the helmet, gently picking it up. "Tell me everything," she says, her voice firm, the voice of a Queen. So I did, I told her how I found the dragon, how I was attacked, how I realized my attacker was a female, how she escaped, I told her everything. Through out the story my mother would purse her lips running a hand over the helmet in her hands.

"Do you know where the lass is from?"

"No, but I'm guessing the lass isn't from around here."

My mother pursed her lips again "did the lass have any symbols on her."

I squint my eyes trying to remember the symbol on her shoulder. "One it was on her shoulder pad it was red and looked like some type of monster, it wasn't a clan symbol I have seen before."

"Can you redraw it?" my mother asks, already grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the table.

I do my best to redraw the symbol, but I'm better with a sword than with a pen. I begin to shade the drawing in when my mum gasped beside me. She snatched the drawing from me. She examines it for a moment longer her mouth open in shock her eyes showing a slight emotion of terror, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared behind the façade of a fearless Queen. "Come with me" she says taking the drawing with the helmet turning effortless out of the room.

I follow behind her not sure where exactly we are going. Until finally she turns and enters the library, I groan, "Mum is this really the time to read."

My mother glares at me for a moment, silencing any complaint I made have had. She places the helmet and the drawing on the table before she disappears somewhere beyond the stacks of book. After a moment she returns with a huge red book, it was old and torn, my mum blew dust off the cover, making sure she did in fact have the right book. She nodded to herself placing the book down as she began to search the book. After a moment of standing in silence my mother turns the book towards me. "Is this the symbol the lass had on?"

I move closer to the table, picking up the book, and there it was an exact replica of the symbol. My mother makes an tsk noise; I look up from the book to see her starting to mutter to herself as she makes her way of the room.

"Mum wait" I shout, grabbing the helmet off the table.

However my mum wasn't listening to me she shouted for a guard and when one came to her side she demanded extra protection around the village and the castle "Mum" I say standing beside her.

She dismisses the guard "we have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

She sighs "had you paid attention to your history lessons you would have known that the symbol you saw is the same symbol that belongs to a Viking clan" she says calmly her voice cold.

My eyes widen "Vikings" I repeat looking down at the helmet in my hand.

"Ayy the lass belongs to the Hairy Hooligans tribe, one of the main tribes to invade us in the Great War."

I froze taking all the information in, 'I was attacked by a Viking, a girls Viking, with a dragon…Viking and dragons…Viking and dragons.' I gasped, "Do you think the dragon attacks are Viking attacks."

"Its possible" my mother says "if they are responsible for the attacks, than it's a good idea that the lords are coming, this needs to be discussed. The Vikings fought hard, but if they have dragons than this war could be something we are completely unprepared for." My mother was doing best to keep her emotions hidden, but I can see the rage in her eyes, the anger and fear that our people may have to go through another long war. "Merduis I want you to stay close to the castle, we can't afford to be reckless." She says, giving me a hard glare.

"I understand," I say still feeling numb. I hear my mother walk away probably to talk more with the castle guards. Gripping the helmet tight in my hand I began to make my way towards my room. I don't remember closing the door, I don't remember throwing the helmet as hard as I could against the wall, I don't remember grabbing my large sword slamming it continuously into my bed posts and I definitely don't remember falling asleep on the floor leaning against my bed.

As I woke up I could hear loud shouts and people running in the hallway. Not wasting any time I stood up sheathing my sword and attaching it to my waist I ran outside my room to see what was going on. The maids were running around as well as the guards. Finally I spotted our loyal servant Mauide, pushing her way through the crowd with a bucket of water.

"Maudie what's going on" I ask, running after her.

"Its your father" is all she says as she tries to run faster without spilling the bucket of water. For a moment I am frozen, but as I begin to catch up with the world, I begin to follow Maudie.

She stops in front of my parent's bedroom, opening the door before rushing inside. I follow slamming the door behind me. Everyone looks at me, but I can only focus on the giant form of my father lying on his bed bloody and groaning in discomfort.

"Dad" I shout, rushing to his side, guards moving out of my way, as I stand beside my mother. She was worried her eyes almost filled with tears as she looks at her husband.

"What happened?" I snapped turning to glare at the guards. They cower for a moment and in my rage I step towards them ready to beat the answers out of them if I need to. My mother grabs my arm holding me back, and I can feel her hands shaking. Still angry I glare at the guards telling them to leave. They waste no time leaving the room. Now it was only the healers, Maudie, my mother, and I hovering over my father.

"It was a dragon" my mother finally says "he went into a farm, trying to save the farmers from the burning building. The guards lost sight of him, by the time they found him he was outside of the barn completely ablaze, but there were spike sticking out of his torso." My mother was trembling again, so I grabbed her shoulder bringing her closer to me. Like my father I gained his height so my mother was only about chin height on me, but right now she seemed even smaller. I felt her tremble for a while longer, no one in the room making a sound.

The healers removed the spikes and tried to patch up my father until one healer hissed. "What is it?" I ask, still holding onto my mother.

"The spikes, they are poison" says the healer, holding the spike closer to his eye "it has a type of slick coating on it, I'm going to guess its poison."

"Can you heal him or not" my mother shouts ripping herself away from my side. Her eyes are blazing her fist clenched.

"I'm not sure your majesty…we will do all we can for him" the healer says bowing his head, doing his best to keep hope in us without promising anything.

My mum is shaking again, but this time it's not out of fear, or sadness, it's out of anger. As she turns her dress and hair swirling around her she looks like warrior thirsting for blood rather than a diplomatic Queen. "Those dragons will pay." She mutters her knuckles white form being clenched so hard. "The lords arrive later today, we will discuss our plan of action then." She says turning towards me. She turns her head towards the healer "For now your only concern is to heal my husband is that clear." The healer bows his head, but says nothing as he gets back to work. "Maudie take care of the triplets, Merduis follow me" is all my mum says as she storms out of the room. Her shoulders are squared her strives even and strong, and for a moment it looks like she is gliding rather than walking into battle.

I follow her keeping silent, my hand resting on my sword. I tried to focus on the chaos happening around us anything to keep my mind from playing the image of my father on his bed bleeding possibly dying. "Merduis" my mother shouts catching my attention "he will be alright, your father won't die so easily." I nod my head trying to focus "Right now we need to keep the citizens calm, we need to prepare for the lords and find a solution for this problem." She says problem with so much disgust.

"I understand," I say standing up straighter, remembering all my prince lessons. My mother gives me a sorrowful look, but it was only for a moment. Her eyes harden once more and she turned back around. This was not the time to be careless, to be weak. Our people were looking to us for guidance we cannot look panicked; we needed to set an example to show them that everything will be all right.

The guards were given their orders, the civilians given they tools they would need to rebuild their homes, the servants preparing for the lords, my brothers were behaving –but that could be because of the shock of what happened with dad-, and finally after what seemed like forever the lords finally came.

They came to the palace in such a ruckus demanding answer, but as they entered the throne room and gazed upon my mother they were silence, each taking their respective side of the throne room. I stood by mother watching them all finally take in the serious of the situation. I watched as each of the lords daughters walked beside there fathers all of them looking terrified, none of them doing a very good job at hiding their emotions. I'm sure the lords and their daughters didn't expect our land to look like a battlefield.

My mother began to speak, she told the lords about everything that has happened. She told them everything that happened, stressing the fact that these dragons were demons from the sky. Finally she told them of my father and an up roar took the throne room, but my mother silenced them all with one look. The lords and men coward as the daughters looked at my mother with envy. It was than that she told them of the Viking lass. This time the up roar was even louder and my mother didn't even try to stop it. My mother explained that the lass had a dragon under her control so it was possible that this was a Viking attack, however with just her being seen it was still unlikely, but such a possibility could not be ruled out. The lords disagreed jumping at the idea that this was a Viking attack, that they were to cowardly to fight us on even ground that they needed dragons. As my mother let their anger fuel, I could see three blobs of red out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and watched the forms of my brother become clearer, at first I thought they were going to pull a prank, but as I looked at their face I knew they were just looking for answers. I kept silent, turning my attention back to the mob in front of me.

Eventually the lords pledged to help us, already making plans to set their troops around the castle. One of the lords brought up my marriage. I could feel myself tense, but my mother was ready for such a question. She explained that due to the situation it was unwise to have the lords daughters stay here with us, she explained that they should be sent home and the marriage postponed, since I would not be able to get to know the girls enough to chose a suitable partner because I would most likely be needed fighting. The lords went into another uproar this one unplanned, but not unseen. After much compromise and risk talking it was decided that the daughters would stay and through out the day I would spend time with them getting to know them in hopes of choosing a suitable wife. In other words I was still to get married, no time limit was given, but if things got any worse they would probably have me married that day.

The negotiation and room placement took well into the night and with the sound of thunder and rain, everyone somewhat relaxed doubting an attack would occur during the middle of a storm. However the guards were still order to take watch.

After the meeting with the lords was done I excused myself, I could tell my mother wanted me to talk with the daughter and the lords, but I thought checking on my brothers was more important. I knew they left the meeting the minute we started talking about my marriage. I stopped by the kitchen before walking up the stairs, and with as much caution as I could walked into the triplets' room, knowing that there was most likely a trap somewhere in their room.

However it was all for not because they were all huddled together on Hamish's bed. The usually happy trickster seemed so sad and I could feel another surge of hate for the dragons flow through me. I unstrapped the sword on my side and gently pushing the triplets to make room I laid on the bed my legs sticking out. The triplets instantly swarmed me. One sitting on my lap as the other two took to my side. Out of my pocket I pulled out some pastries I stole from the kitchen, but they remained untouched, no one really hungry everyone still reeling for today's events. I wasn't sure what to do to comfort my brothers so I sighed gatherings them in my arms and began to sing an old Scottish song one that my mum used to sing to me. Eventually exhaustion hit all of us because it wasn't until the next morning commotion woke us up.

I woke up to a guard barging in the room; he startled my brother awake, Hubert nearly falling off the bed. I glared at the guard he quickly spurted out an apology, but said that my mother demanded my presence in the throne room. I looked at him and than my brother. "It's going to be okay" I say to my brothers as I leap off the bed my bones cracking. I strapped my sword back to my waist and after ruffling the hair of my brothers I left the room.

As I rushed the hallways I could hear murmurs all around harsh whispers, tense postures, and me rushing past them wondering what would have possible happened now. It felt like eternity when I finally reached the throne room. I swung the door open my mother sitting in my father's seat as the lords and their daughters take their own place. Each lord having a small squad of men behind them, even my mother had guards next to her.

I went to take my spot beside my mum trying to figure out what exactly could have happened to put such a cold expression on my mum. Silently I made my way towards her standing besides her chair feeling like I need to guard her rather than sit next to her.

My mum raised herself from her chair and said, "Bring the prisoner in." I looked at my mother for a moment wondering what prisoner she could have been talking about. The doors opened and in walked four guards surrounding a person a sack over the prisoner's head.

As they walked closer the lords stepping aside the guard shoved the prisoner in from of them causing them to fall to their knees their hands chained behind them. However what I did notice before the sack was even removed was that the prisoner was wearing a leather outfit. 'It can't be' I thought taking a step forward so I was standing next to my mother.

Thy removed the sack and all I could see was enraged emerald eyes, brown hair falling around her bruised face. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was busted opened a diagonal cut on her cheek, dirt in her hair and scrapes on her forehead.

"Viking you were caught sneaking into our village-" the lass interrupted my mother.

"Sneaking" she spat "I walked into the village there was no sneaking, I turned myself in to speak with you," she shouted trying to lift herself up from the floor, only to have a guard behind her kick her down. The girl growled, but stayed on the ground.

"Viking" my mother started again, but the girl interrupted again.

"I have a name" she shouted, this time a guard slapped her, the girl falling to her side.

"Are the dragons your doing" my mother asks her face cold her voice sending shivers even down my spine as we completely ignore the treatment our guards just displayed. "Did you send them here to start a war?"

The lass looked shocked "what are you talking about, the Vikings have nothing to do with your village being attack"

"My son saw you with a dragon, but yet you walked into the village alone where is it?"

"HE" the lass stressed "is none of your concern I came to help you and seeing how your men treated me I'm glad I didn't bring him along" with some difficulty she straighter herself on her knees "tell me is this how you treat those who wish to help you" she spat "beating them when they haven't even tried to defend themselves when all they ask to do is help."

"Why would a Viking want to help us?" shouted a lord Dingwall, taking a step towards the girl a snarl on his face.

"It's a trick, she's just the first of many" shouted Lord Macintosh his blue war paint already on. "Viking have no pride your majesty they lie and cheat do not believe a word this monster says"

The lass growled her face getting red her jaw tightened "how dare you" she shouts "I came here unarmed, alone, I have spoken nothing but the truth. I evened saved some of your men in the last raid and you dare to call me a monster, I am not the one that chained and beat an innocent traveler"

"Traveler" lord Dingwall scoffed "you are a Viking and all Vikings are blood lusting beasts, you're not a traveler you're an invader."

The girls growled again, but said nothing her head bowed "this was a mistake" she whispers "I should have know that you highlanders would be blinded by past feuds that even while your villages burn while your people starve, guards wounded, you still wouldn't put your petty feeling aside." The girl lifted her head glaring at me mother. I tried my best not to flinch at the glare she through my way, because as I looked at her shoulder pad I could see an arrow tip stuck in the padding.

The lords were shouting again, but I was more focused on this lass in front of me, my father told me stories of Vikings. They were massive beasts with a craving for fighting and blood; they were vicious and had no sense of loyalty or pride. They were more animal than man, but...but this lass was nothing like how my dad described them.

As the lords got louder my mother raised her hand silencing the room.

She looked at the Viking lass long and hard she took a step forward and the guards quickly rushed in front of her most likely to protect her from the Viking. She only had to glare at them for them to step aside. She stood in front of the lass glaring down at her, but the lass did nothing but stare back.

"What men did you save Viking."

"I saved many of your men last night, but none of then will admit to being saved from a Viking. I'm learning that highlander pride stops them from accomplishing some tasks." There was another uproar, but my mother did not silence them instead she started speaking the lords silencing themselves to hear her.

"Give me one example and I may start to believe you Viking."

"There was one he was a massive man in a fur cape with a peg leg an unruly red hair" I could hear my mothers sharp intake of breath, but the Viking continued staring at my mothers reaction "he was knocked out in a burning barn, he was fighting a herd of Deadly Nadders…you know the blue ones with the spike, but that man's probably dead now." She says looking down, guilty.

My mother started to shake her voice trembling when she spoke "why would you say that."

The girl simply raised an eyebrow "He was hit with many poisonous spikes. With his size he may be alive, but without the antidote he will be dead."

My mother took another step forward her hands clenched "you know this antidote."

This time the girl tilted her head searching my mother's expression "you know that man don't you…he means something to you." The girl looked down muttering to herself and than she started to burst into laughter, everyone in the room tensed. "Isn't that rich the man I saved was the king of Scotland. So I'm guess by your questioning he's still alive."

My mother shook with anger and grabbing the girl by her leather armor lifting her up to a standing position. "You will tell me that antidote."

"Or what" the lass hissed, "You'll hit me, torture me…oh wait your people have already done that." The lass was slouching as if she was off balanced I looked down at her legs and noticed that one of her legs was missing from the knee down.

"You will tell us that antidote or I will personally see to it that you sit in a prison cell your whole life" the lass seemed unimpressed "and the only time you will see the light of day is to see your dragon executed." This got a reaction from the girl; her eyes narrowed her jaw clenched.

"If you want my help that is the wrong way to do it." The lass started to lean into my mother "You'll never catch my dragon, and you can put me in a jail cell and watch your husband die." This time it was my mother's jaw that tightened. "And when he dies and you're burying him your family and land riddled with sadness and grief just remember someone was willing to help you, someone was willing to save your precious king." Before I knew it my mother slapped the girl the sound echoing around the room, with her missing leg and my mothers hit the girl fell into the floor crashing on her side.

She cringed at the suddenly impact curling into herself for a moment, but then she laid on her back and taking a deep breath she said "You can hit me all you want, doesn't change anything. He will die with out my help and honestly all I wanted was to help you, but if you can't get over getting help from a Viking than so be it, I won't beg to help you."

My mother growled at her and as she took another step forward I rushed in front of her. "Mother you need to calm down, we need to think this over. Now is not the time to get emotional." My mother gave me a hard stare, but I knew I was right. My mum turned around standing in front of her chair her back to us.

"Take her away," my mother says, the guards began to pick the girl up rather roughly.

"Not another scratch on the lass" I shout, the guard pause for a moment everyone in the room staring at me as if I've gone mad. "Any more scratches on that girl and you will deal with me, I won't have my fathers health be put at risk because you guards can't control your temper." The guards looked down embarrassed maybe even a little guilty. The lass looked at me oddly before rolling her eyes, clearly not impressed. Everything was silent until the lass was hauled out the door shut behind them. My mother sat down in my dad's chair. Everyone was silent.

"You can't obviously be thinking of trusting a Viking," shouted lord Macintosh.

"Ayyy she is probably lying the minute she seems the king she'll probably kill'em" said Lord Dingwall waddling forward.

"But what if she can actually save him" muttered lord MacGuffin. The other lords looked at him shocked. "What is the lass has her own dragon than she knows how to handle them." He says defending himself, crossing his large arms in front of him.

"You're telling us to trust a Viking," shouted lord Macintosh outraged, waving his arms wildly.

"I don't want to work with a Viking any more than you do, but we are running low on options." As the other two lords were about to snap at him my mother interrupted them.

"That is enough, I will consult the healers and discuss my husbands health, gather the guards from the last attack I wish to speak with them. That is all for right now."

"Milady we all do respect-"

"I said that was all for right now." My mother shouts her voice rising for the first time. The lords cringed, their daughters ducking behind their father. The lords and their daughter bowed their heads and left the throne room their men following close behind.

"Mum" I say kneeling beside her chair. She sighs bringing her hand to rub her forehead.

"I need to go see your father I need to validate that Vikings story." She says closing her eyes for a moment, taking in deep breaths.

"And than what" I asked, truly curious to know if my mother had a plan, but all I got is a sigh from her.

"We have to take this one step at a time" she says standing "such a situation has never happened before." She places a hand on my shoulder, she seemed so tired, but before I could comment on it she gives me a small smile and turned leaving the room.

For a moment I just stood there, I felt numb again. For the first time I had no idea what to do and neither did my mother. We weren't fighting for what we thought was best for the future; we weren't fighting to control out fate. Right now we were desperate gripping at any idea to save us. My hand made it to the hand of my sword my grip tight around the hilt, but I knew where I was going I wouldn't need a sword. I took a deep breath my hand dropping from my sword and I began to make my way to the dungeon.

Before entering the dungeon I dismissed the guards knowing that I would need to talk with the lass in private. They left reluctantly, but could tell I was in no mood to deal with them. Once they left I began to walk down the stairs to the dungeons leaving my sword at the bottom of the staircase.

The dungeons were colder than I though, the air stale, the only light coming from the few torches hanging on the wall.

"And what do I owe this visit" came a voice in the dark. I took one of the torches and began to make my way to the occupied cell that was surrounded in darkness. The girl was sitting in the corner of the cell sitting on the ground her leg stretched out in front of her.

"I came to talk with you." I said trying to see the lass, but I could only make out her figure not her face. "Tell me did the guards hurt you."

The lass gives a dry laugh "tell me do you only care because I can save your father."

"Yes" I say honestly "the only reason I'm here is because I want you to save my dad."

"You know that meeting might have gone nicer if your mum didn't threaten my friend."

This time I looked at her oddly "what friend?" I ask, trying to remember if we made any more threats to Viking. "The only threat we made was to you and your dragon." I said, there was only silence. I gripped the bars of the prison "You mean you refuse to save my dad because my mom threatened your pet." This time I was shouting.

"He is not a pet, he is my friend." She shouts, and that's when I knew this wasn't going well. That this isn't how a conversation went when you needed a person's help, especially when your people wronged that person.

"I'm sorry" I say not meaning it, "but you were willing to let my dad die."

"Only after your mum threaten to kill my friend, I turned myself in to your guards. I came to your castle unarmed to speak to your mum to help you with the dragons and instead I get beat, thrown in a jail cell, my leg stolen, dragon threatened, and insulted, worst of all their prince who shot me with a arrow in the shoulder is standing in front of me spilling insincere apologies in hope that he can trick me" she spat, I cringed at her tone knowing that she was right.

"What makes you an expert on dragons." I asked, truly curious on why she thinks she alone can save us from the dragons.

"Because I'm the first dragon rider," she says sighing, "you hate Vikings because of our past war, but I grew up in a different war. My war was with dragons not highlanders. Vikings and dragons fought longer than the highlanders and the Viking did, but even that war ended and we were able to live together." Shy says with a sigh.

"How" I ask curious on how dragons and Vikings were actually able to live together.

"Not important" she says, sounding tired.

I can feel my jaw tightening "you say you came her to talk so talk."

"What's the point of talking if I'm just considered a liar, besides I came her to talk to someone in power not a messenger." She spat, I growled at her using my free hand to grab one of the bars.

"Well all you have is me, a prince so deal with it." The girl remained silent "you can either talk to me and I can try to talk my mum, or you can sit here in this cell for the rest of your life." It was silent again and a thought hit me "unless your dragon is planning on coming to get you." She says nothing "that's why you aren't concerned by a jail sentence you don't plan on staying here long."

"Get me my leg and maybe we'll talk."

"Are you really in a position to negotiate." I ask raising an eyebrow at the lass.

"Can you really afford to not listen to me?" As much as I wanted to argue with her I knew the lass was right..

"What happened to it?"

"Oh gee I don't know why don't you ask the guards."

I sighed, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here, sitting in a hard cold dusty cell."

I walked away from the lass "The sass isn't need." Only to hear her shout, "deal with it."

It didn't take long to find the girls leg and I had to say it was a pretty advance peg leg, while my fathers was just wood, hers was all metal the contraption looking somewhat like an actual leg. I walked back to the girl cell only to see that she had moved. Instead of sitting in the back corner she was sitting in front of the cell leaning against the right wall.

"Ahh you found it and here I thought your guards scraped it" now that she was closer I could see her face and noticed that she had a large bruise on her cheek probably from my mum. 'She did learn a lot of things when she was a bear.' I thought sitting in front of the girl the only thing separating us was the bars of the cell.

"Here" I say handing the lass her leg, but she doesn't take it. "Don't you want it," I snapped throwing it at the girl.

"Oh I would love to have my leg back, but your guards were so nice they let me keep my metal bracelets" she says turning a bit so I can see that her hands are still tied in her metal cuff. I sigh walking away as I go to grab the keys for the metal cuffs, but I couldn't find it, and I wasn't going to ask a guard, but I did find the key to the door. Pocketing the key I made my way back to the lass to tell her the bad news.

"I can't find the key." I say placing the touch back where it was before, sitting in front of her.

She's grinning at me "That's fine I don't need them." She says throwing the cuffs in front of me. I look at the girl wondering how she got them off. I picked up the cuffs and they weren't damaged or even faulty.

"How?" I asked, looking at the lass as she carefully examines her leg, after giving it a nod of satisfaction she attaches the metal prosthetic to her knee. She gives a small grunt of pain and I can see she's biting her lip.

"Does that hurt?" I ask, realizing that I had never asked my dad about his missing leg. One day it was there and the next it wasn't, I knew he lost it to Mor'du, but I never really asked him if it bothered him or hurt. He always seemed fine; he was the bear king after all.

"We're Vikings we love pain" she says rolling her eyes as she beings to move her leg. Then she started to stare at her wrist. They were red, but because of her outfit it prevented the metal from digging into her skin.

I ignore her sass, rolling my own eyes. I wasn't sure what to ask her first to I again asked her how she got out of her didn't answer, but her face did get a little red as she began to play with her metal leg.

Finally she asked me "How's your dad?" she was looking at the ground rather than at me bring her leg to her chest rested her chin on it.

"Dying as you kindly put it." The lass flinches as if I had just slapped her, which I don't know why its not like she hasn't said it herself.

"I'm sorry I said that, I was just angry." She sighs turning her cheek the other way so she wasn't looking at me. It surprised me that I could actually tell that she felt bad, but why a Viking would care about a highlander especially their king getting hurt. If anything she as a Viking should be happy.

After a moment she turned to look at me her head resting on the cell wall "so what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything?" I say and I couldn't help but mean it. I wanted to know everything about the dragons, the Vikings, but especially this lass in front of me. 'Who walks into enemy territory and says hey they're in trouble let me help them.' I thought leaning against the bars of the jail cell.

"I was 14 when I meet Toothless that's my friends name-" and she talked well into the night. She told me almost everything; I could tell that she kept something's to herself. Like when it came to her dragon she was very secretive just saying that they became friends after she shot him down or when she told me about the Red Death I could tell that she may have downplayed her role in it. It wasn't hard to tell when she glossed over something because her voice would speed up and when she paused she would bite her lip only to hiss slightly when she remembered it was busted.

"So why do you think the dragons are here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure?" she says honestly "we noticed that they're weren't as many dragons migrating to us like they were before, so I decided to investigate. Toothless was able to track them here, but we lost them soon after that. To be honest we were waiting for an attack to follow them back. We were ready to follow them on the last attack, but you highlanders have no idea what you're doing out there."

I bristle at the insult and although I know she didn't mean it the way I was taking it I still felt the need to defend ourselves. "We know how to fight, we were fighting those dragons for the last few weeks without your help."

The lass looked at me for a moment allowing me to get angry, but looking completely bored. When I was down she continued, "I have a theory and I'm hoping I'm wrong." I could tell by her voice that she was tired, but I wasn't ready to leave just yet. I wanted to learn more about this lass, so I kept asking her question and she would always answer. For some reason it was nice to talk to this lass, she wasn't like the lasses around her, she had other thoughts rather than how to get my attention or to get on the throne. She rides and trains dragons for wisp sake.

"And what would that be?"

She sighs her eyes dropping for a moment her voice getting lower. "I think its another Red Death, I think she's colonizing close to Scotland, these dragons that are attacking right now are gathering her food so she doesn't eat them."

"What does that mean for you and Toothless?"

"If its anything like the last one, we fight it and free the dragons from her reign." This time she gives a loud groan. "Hopefully I don't loose another leg" she jokes, but I frowned not finding anything funny about that.

I sigh and stand up stretching for a moment. "Well you can't help anyone in there," I say grabbing the key I swiped a while back. I went to the door and unlocked it. I could tell that I shocked the lass based on her gapping mouth.

"Your going to let me out…just like that." She suddenly looked a lot more awake, her eyes narrowed and she placed her back firmly into the wall.

"It's not just like that. I believe you." I say stretching my hand out towards her. "Besides you were going to cave eventually, you weren't actually going to let my dad die, it was just a bluff."

"I wasn't bluffing," she says her voice a high squeak her face red "I wasn't going to beg to help you." She crossed her arms, pouting.

I give a small chuckle, moving my hand closer to her. "Come on we have work to do …Viking…" noticing that this whole time we talked I never once asked for her name.

She smiled and slowly began to stand up. She stumbles for a bit her body tired and most likely already asleep, but I don't make a move to help the lass she was a warrior not a lady. I watched, as she seemed to adjust her leg before walking over to me. She was a lot smaller than I expected. She was shorter than my mom in height, but the leather outfit showed off just how small she really is although she is curvy its hard to imagine her training dragons.

She took my hand that was engulfed by my larger one, her hands were soft, but scarred I could feel the lifted skin as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"My name is Hicca"

I smiled "Its nice to meet you Hicca I'm Merduis," and as I led her out of the dungeons, as I defended her against the lords, and introduced her to my mother as I watched her heal my father I knew that things were changing. For a moment I was scarred at what type of change Hicca could bring, but as she gave me her crooked smile I couldn't help, but think that everything would eventually work itself out.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing these chapters of gender bent Merida and Hiccup and was wondering if anyone would be interested if I continued writing this AU as its own fanfiction.<strong>


	5. Dragon's Curse

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie or other character used in this chapter. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p>Hiccups point of view:<p>

"Hiccup come on" came a voice above me, but I was to tired to care so I pulled the covers over my head and turned "wake up." I felt a slap on my shoulder.

"Oww" I moaned still under the covers. "Get up" the voice said again, pulling at the cover. The covers are ripped off and I grunted opening my eyes. All I saw was a massive amount of red.

"Mer" I mumbled thinking that this must be one of those dream again.

I could see the red getting closer and smelt apples. I blinked my eyes open, the image getting clearer. "Get up," says Merida, and the next thing I know there were finger on my ribs tickling me. I couldn't help it I started to laugh and the next thing I knew I was rolling off the bed.

"OWW" I shouted, lying on the ground, knowing that I was definitely not dreaming. I could see red hair peeking over my bed. "Merida what's with the wake up call?" I asked, rubbing my head as I began to sit up.

There she was my best friend since fifth grade Merida DunBroch. She was sitting on my bed, blankets in her lap; she was smiling giggling to herself as her massive red curls swayed with her laughter. She looked at me her blue eyes showing just how happy she was.

"You wouldn't get up" she all she says as she crawls on all fours over to the side of the bed.

I shake my head standing up "How did you even get in here?" I ask waking to my closet stopping when I noticed the window open. "Really Merida we have a door your more than welcome to use it."

She gives me her pointed stares "Now what's the fun in that lad?" I shake my head at her opening my closet.

"Can you get out I need to change for whatever reason you got me up at this god awful hour?"

"First of all its 8:30 its not that early second really Hiccup stop being so shy, I've been your friend since fifth grade."

"Mer" I say to early to argue with her.

She rolls her eyes flopping herself on my bed pulling the covers over her head. "Fine change." I stare at the lump in my bed, but sigh knowing that she wasn't going to leave. I changed out of my pajamas happy that I didn't just sleep in my underwear.

I finished changing and walked out of the room to brush my teeth and do something with my hair. By the time I finished I came back into my room to see that Merida had made herself comfortable in my bed. She was now curled up underneath my blankets, her head on my pillow.

I sighed sitting on my bed just staring at her for a moment. 'Is it odd to be in love with your best friend.' I thought, leaning over Merida's form fighting the urge to run my hand through her wild mass of curls.

I curled my fist and placed it in my lap for a moment sighing to myself on just how pathetic I was. After a moment I was leaned over again this time taking a hold of her shoulder. "Mer wake up, you can't sneak into my house wake me up and than fall asleep." I was shaking her shoulder harder.

"You took forever" she muttered her accent making it hard to understand her.

"Well I'm done now so lets go to wherever it is you were going to drag me to." The next thing I knew the blanket was being thrown over me and I was tackled off the bed.

"Well excuse me for trying to give you a good birthday present." She says above me holding the blanket over my face.

I struggle to get the blanket off, seeing as how she was pinning it to me with her weight. "Its not my birthday today." I mutter throwing the blanket off of me.

She rolls her eyes at me "I know, but you never actually let me celebrate your birthday on your actual day you always say you celebrate with your family and only your family. Sooo I have an amazing birthday planned for today." She says standing up.

"How amazing can it be if it involves waking me up this early." I say standing up after her.

She glares at me before taking my wrist, "Come on the car is waiting." She says tugging me towards the window.

"No no we are leaving through the door" I say tugging her the opposite way towards my door.

She gives a dramatic sigh, but allows me to pull her towards the door. I lead her out of my room, down the stairs and as I tried to make it out the door I was stopped by my dad's voice.

"Hiccup where are you going?" Suddenly my dad walked out of the kitchen, he was in his gigantic robe his hair and beard wild and crazy and I could feel Merida trying to hide her laughter. "Merida what are you doing here?" He looks at Merida and than at me and I could see where his mind was going.

"Dad it's not what you think," I say feeling my face get red. Merida must take pity on me because she stepped in, although I'm sure my dad catches how Merida placed her hand on my shoulder as she pushed me aside.

"I'm just taking Hiccup into the city for a birthday surprise I know his actual birthday is reserved for family." My dad stares at us for a moment.

"Just make sure that you're here before midnight…understand." His glare is hard and I can feel Merida tense a bit, dad usually likes Merida so it must have shocked her when he used that tone on her.

"Sure got it," she says taking a step back.

"I mean it," my dad says sternly before walking back into the kitchen.

We walk out of the house Merida giving me a stare "What was that all about?" she asks walking to the black Lincoln town car.

"I have no idea…" I stopped walking for a second "Merida why this there a town car here."

"Because" she says tugging my arm towards the car, "My mom wanted us to be safe on the way to the city so she insisted on a town car instead of either of us driving."

"The city…that's an hour and a half drive from here." The driver is opening the door for us and with a tug Merida pulls me into the car, the driver closing the door behind us.

The driver got in the car and I could hear the car start. "Wait I forgot my wallet." I say trying to stop the car.

"Relax you won't need your wallet this is my treat."

"Meri-"

"No Hiccup this is my treat besides my parents wanted to pitch in to. I believe that my mother said you deserve it for keeping me out of trouble and you know my dad loves that you keep my mom and I from fighting to much."

"Mer-"

"No you don't Mer me, you deserve it and you are going to enjoy it." She says wavering her finger in my face. I always felt awkward when Merida spent money on me. Everyone around town knew that her family was loaded, which is why it was always hard for Merida to make friends, so once she knew I was being friends with her for her I never want to give her the slightest chance that its because of her money.

Leaning back in the leather seat I sighed, "So you kidnapped me?"

Merida looks at me with mock hurt "Kidnap how could I a wee lass kidnap the great Hiccup from his castle." She says dramatically leaning against me.

I only roll my eyes at her as she begins to laugh. Suddenly she moves and pulls the lever of the seat to the truck and begins pulling stuff out. I watch as she pulls one pillow and a large blanket out. She hands me the pillow as she pulls the last bit of the blanket out.

"Don't you want it?" I ask noticing we only had one pillow. Merida slammed the back seat closed and readjusted herself on the seat.

"No" she says untangling the blanket "I don't need one." Just as I was about to comment on her hair being a big enough pillow she beings to snuggle against me. I feel myself stiffen watching as she slings my arm over herself so she is leaning against my side. She must sense my confusion and looks up at me for a moment. "You're the best pillow" is all she says as she snuggles closer.

I look at her for a moment; my face beat red at the closeness. I mean Merida using me as a pillow is nothing new, it's just every since I realized I like her like liked her I've tried not to put myself in situations like this. I mean Merida had hundreds of guys after her from billionaire sons, to the star athletes at our school so why would she want to go out with a talking fishbone. It didn't matter anyway Merida saw me as her older brother rather than a teenage guy, and if that meant I can stay close to Merida, than I'll take it. Taking a deep breath I relaxed and adjusted myself my arm resting over Merida who seemed to already be asleep. 'Well its going to take two hours to get to the city might as well take a nap.' I thought, starting to close my eyes.

It must have been two hours later because Merida was shaking me awake. "Hiccup get up" she says shaking my shoulder. I mutter into my pillow and begin to open my eyes only to have my face go completely red. Merida wasn't at my side anymore oh no she was hovering over me straddling one of my legs. I can practically feel my face burning, but Merida only smiles saying "Good your up lets go" before she opens the door I was leaning on. I would have fallen out had it not been for my seatbelt. Merida laughs and gets out of the car slowly. Her body only slightly touching mine, I can hear Merida walking away, but I was trying my best to get my body back in order because I could feel myself gasping for air. I could hear Merida yell at me to hurry up so taking another deep breathe to calm my red beat face I undid my seatbelt and walked out of the car.

The rest of the day was amazing. Apparently Merida had got a package deal where you picked four museums to explore for the day. One was an art exhibit with two new exhibits dealing in impressionist painting and baroque two completely different styles, but amazing. One a history museum that had an exhibit on Vikings which I had to give Merida a look seeing as how she knows are family's are decedent of Vikings and I was names after an old Viking term for runt. The other was a science and engineering museum, and the last was an aviation museum. For the whole day I was dragging Merida everywhere wanting to see everything. Merida knew I like museums even if she didn't, but she made no complaints and allowed me to go anywhere I wanted and would even listen to me when I start rambling about something. She even brought my sketchpad, a leather bond book, where I sketch pictures or ideas for different invention. At first when she pulled it out I snatched it out of her hand my face red worried that she looked through it and finding some of the pictures I drew of her, but after realizing that Merida would never do that knowing that my sketchpad was precious to me I calmed down.

We would sit down somewhere and I would just sketch whether it was a mimic of a painting or a design for an engine. We walked every room and Merida waited patiently as I read every plaque. Sometimes Merida would lean against me and ask me if I was having fun and all I could do was smile at her and say "best birthday present ever." She would smile at me and I swear my heart would stop. The whole day was filled with museums, great food, but the best part was that Merida and I were together enjoying ourselves. After spending hours at each museum, hours of sketching, and laughing it was time to go home. Merida was practically laughing at me because security had to be called on me because I wasn't leaving fast enough.

The car came around and we both climbed inside. It was already 9:00 so with the two-hour car ride we would just barely make it back before curfew, but neither of us cared. We talked all about our favorite pieces, of our favorite part of the day. We began to look through my sketches and as I turned to ask Merida something I noticed that she was sleeping. Shaking my head I picked up the blanket that was on the floor and covered her with it, before taking my pencil out and doing a few more sketches.

Eventually I fell asleep to because when I woke up the driver was shaking my shoulder. "Sir we're at your house."

"What" I mumble rubbing my eye. I feel something warm at my side and all I see is red. I smile about to wake her up until I see my sketchpad open Merida's smiling face looking up at me. I quickly close the book clutching it in my hand, my face going a bit red. I must have moved too much because Merida started to walk up.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around her eyes landing on me as she gave me a lazy smile.

"I'm home," I say unbuckling my seatbelt. Merida starts to fiddle with the blanket intent to walk me to the door, but I stop her "I'm a big boy I can make it to the door." I say chuckling at her pout.

"To tired to argue" she says leaning into me "Happy Birthday Henry." I smile and before loosing any nerve says, "Thanks for the birthday gift" kissing her forehead before rushing out of the car slamming the door behind me. The driver shakes his head at me before walking towards the driver's side, and not waiting for a response from Merida I ran into the house. 'It would have been better if I kissed her on the lips' I thought shaking my head; I clenched my sketchpad to my chest as I leaned against my front door. After calming down my heart I begin to make my way upstairs, dad most likely in his study working on something.

It was 11:55 by the time I made it to my bedroom. I placed my sketchpad on the table a smile still on my face as I recalled today's events. 'To bad today's not my real birthday' I thought pulling off my shirt.

Just as I was walking towards my door a pain started in my chest. It was dull at first almost like someone had hit me in the chest and winded me. As I tried to catch my breath another shot rang out this one more painful and than another. The last one a stabbing pain that completely knocked me to my knees. That's when suddenly everything got to hot. It was uncomfortable to breath, my throat raw. I wanted to scream, but the only thing I could do was gasp. 'What's going on?' I thought, as a sharp pain hit my shoulder blades like someone was digging a pair of knives into my back.

Before I knew what was going on my door slammed open. My dad running into the room, I expected him to look worried to go and call someone, but all he did was lean over me. "D..a..d" I was able to choke out, my chest rising in pain the stabbing feeling returning.

He raises his hand as if to touch me, but lowers it again. "Its alright son" I hear him say as another heat flash passes me my leg muscles tightening my toes curling in pain. "This is normal," he says again, doing nothing, but standing next to me. I bit my lip as excruciating pain shot through my core causing me to tighten into my self only to have my back start to burn.

"W..ha..ts…go…in…g…o..n" I gasped out, breathing only making it worse. I bit my lip again as if felt like my arm was on fire. I could taste blood, but compared to what the rest of me was feeling a bleeding lip was the least of my worries. Suddenly my vision started to blur and with out my permission my body started to spasm. I could hear my dad shout, but that was all I could make out before I started to black out.

I'm not sure how long I blacked out for, but I remember waking up. My body was sore and felt like lead, but for the most part the pain was gone. I tired to raise my head, but it was too heavy. I groaned my body stinging in soreness, protesting in every move I made which also involved breathing.

"Hiccup" I heard somewhere in the darkness's.

"D…a…d" my voice was hoarse and talking seems like too much strain on my throat.

"It's alright Hiccup your almost done" I could hear him shifting in the dark, but I couldn't see him it was pitch black, but based on the wet stale smell I was guessing that we were in the basement.

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but before I could pain erupted in my back. I arched gasping for air. Soon my shoulders muscles were tightening on themselves. That uncomfortable heat forming in my stomach growing hotter and hotter until it started to spread through out my body, I wanted to scream, but soon my teeth started to hurt. It was like someone was pulling at them, stretching them further and further. I cried out the sound vibrating through out the basement. Suddenly my vision was flashing, my eyes burning. I squeezed them shut, but the throbbing started and I opened them the stinging only getting worse. I wanted it all to end, but the fire and pain only grew.

"Your almost done" I heard my dad say trying to focus on anything, but the pain. I tried to remember my day with Merida tried to remember every detail every word, because I was sure I was going to die today. I rolled onto my stomach as a searing pain pierced my back. It was like claws were digging into my back determines to pull something out, my spine most likely. I bite my lip hoping to stop the cries from coming out, knowing that my father wasn't going to help me.

As I tried to catch my breath my heart beating loudly that I could even hear it. My hands shaking as my fingers starting to quiver, almost as if my skin was splitting open I could feel something ripping its way out of my back. It was unbearable and this time I couldn't hold back my cries. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a loud gasp. All at once pain wretched its way all down my back, as something shot out of my back, blood running down my body. Suddenly my fingers started to contract and before I could comprehend it a snapping noise filled the air. I tried to scream out again, but this time it wasn't a scream or a gasp it was a roar.

The next time I woke up, I was still in the dark, my body aching, but it felt cooler and I could tell I was on a mattress. I opened my eyes and I was shocked that everything wasn't dark anymore instead it was like someone turned on a small light that shined in the room almost like seeing everything in night vision goggles, but with color. I didn't want to move, everything still feeling raw from whatever it was that just happened, but not only that I felt off. It was like I had extra weight on me. I shifted, only to groan.

I could hear something shift beside me. Turning my head I saw my dad we was kneeling on the ground beside me. He must have sensed me looking because he raised his head, worry and sadness etched into his face. When he noticed me looking at him he let out a sigh a small smile on his face as he picked up a bowl beside him. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but the pain was necessary." He says not looking at me as he picks up a rag from the bowl squeezing the water out. I try to open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off "Don't speak, just rest your body is weak its need to heal itself." He says, wiping my forehead with the rag, he wasn't very gentle about it and I did my best not to react to his care giving. "Rest when you wake up again I'll tell you everything." I didn't argue with him, my body shutting down on me.

This time when I woke up I wasn't really sure what was going on. I looked around the dimly lit basement wondering how I got here. I looked around the room, we didn't really use the basement for much it had a small laundry room in the corner under the stairs, but that was really all it had. Dad used it more of a work out room than anything. However as I looked around the room was clear of any workout equipment all that was there was the mattress I was sleeping on. As I began to stand up I realized that I was stiff and my body felt off. I walked around the room not sure why I felt heavier when I noticed a red stain on the floor. I bent down to look at the red mark, the smell of iron filling my noise. I scrunched my noise in distaste my hand reaching towards the stain.

That's when I noticed it, my hand wasn't my hand, and my nails were longer like claws my skin covered in black scales. I pulled my hand closer to my face flexing it. It was my hand all right; I brought my other hand in front of me. It was exactly the same, dried blood covering some of the black scales. I began to look up my arm feeling around my torso only to find black scale patches. My arms had patches while my torso was covered in it. I freaked stumbling over my feet as just kept staring at my chest. 'The mirror' my mind shouted remembering my dad placed a mirror down here on one of the wall. I ran to the mirror only to back away from it in horror.

Not only was my torso covered in scales my arms coved in patches; my face also had black scales on it. The scales darker around my eyes and cheekbones, as I open my mouth to shout, I noticed my teeth. They were sharp; all of my teeth were now canines, but the biggest change was on my back. A giant pair of bat wings rest behind me twitching, in my panic I fell to the ground, however it wasn't until I fell that I felt the black scales tail. As I opened my mouth to scream in terror a roar came out.

That's when I heard the footsteps and a click. As the lights turned on I closed my eyes the lights assaulting my eyes. After a moment I opened them only to notice that they had changed to. The pupil was spliced like a cat, the green and yellow color iris seem to glow. As I looked at the mirror again the image was clear and the worse I looked as I scanned the room I noticed that everything seemed to be more detailed, brighter, clearer.

"Hiccup" my dad, says stopping at the end of the stairs. He must have seen my panicked face because he quickly put his hands up "Its all right son" he says stepping closer and with out thinking I step back, my hand resting in front of me claws ready. "I know this is confusing-"

"WHAT AM I?" I shouted, my voice sounding deeper even with the panicked tone.

My dad stopped walking and lowered his head. His body began to shake and before I knew it two giant blue wings shot out of his back. I could hear him grunting as his nails began to grow into claws, his hands starting to form blue scales with spots on them. When he raised his head. His face like mine was covered in patches of scales only his matched his hand, his eyes were cat like completely yellow, a tail appearing behind him twitching side to side as spikes started to form on it. "You're a dragon Hiccup" his voice was rougher his teeth sharper and thinner than mine. He extended his hand to me. "Let me explain" he says taking another steps forward. I can here myself hiss at him. He growls "Hiccup you need to control your dragon let me help you." However as he stepped closer my body tensed my claws flexing only one word ringing out in my head 'enemy.' My teeth clenched and I snarled.

"Hiccup" my dad, said a snarl on his face as he took another step closer. What happened next I don't know. I lunged at him, going for his throat. He pulled back my claws only nipping his cheek. He growled charging at me, but I was faster and moved out of his way. Suddenly my hands started to grow warm and before I knew it fire was flying out of my hand aimed at my father. His wings came to wrap themselves around him and as I lowered my hand charging for the final blow I was tackled from the side.

The girl above me had blonde hair horns sticking out like a crown. Her teeth smaller than mine as she exposed them in a snarl. Her face and arms were covered in blue scales hints of red and gold spread out. The wings behind her raised a colorful mess of gold, blue, and a tint of red, her eyes were yellow as well. Her tail was lashing out behind her spike everywhere. "Hiccup you need to calm down" the girl above me growled "it's me Astrid" she said, when I started to struggle, but something in me didn't care who she was, she wasn't who I want, she need to get away from me they all did. Opening my mouth I could feel my stomach growing warm my throat getting hotter and I opened wider when I felt like something hot was going to come out. Astrid's eyes widen, but before she could do anything a blow to the head knocked me into darkness.

When I woke up I was chained to the wall. My wings were chained to the wall while my hands were tied behind my back chained to the floor, a metal muzzle strapped to my face. I began to struggle when I noticed someone in front of me, it was my dad and Astrid still in dragon form, but I could tell that there were people behind them, they were standing at the entrance of the basement.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but you are letting you dragon get the better of you." My father explained as he stepped forward sitting in front of me. For some reason I felt angry and started to lunge at him. He sighed before grabbing my throat his claws tight around my neck. "You will listen and you will remember yourself Hiccup." He growls. I growl back angrier now, but I lean against the wall some part of me ready to listen.

"You know that we are of Viking decent. Our tribe came from a strong line of dragon hunter. We were feared and respected, however one day we were cursed. A Viking from our tribe killed the dragon belonging to a strong witch. The witch had raised this dragon since it's hatching and trained it to never attack humans. However to a Viking a dragon was a dragon and needed to be killed. When the witch found out about the killing she grew angry. She confronted the Viking demanding an answer on why her friend was killed. The Viking explained that a dragon was a monster and that Vikings were trained to kill monsters. The witch was enraged and cursed not only the Viking, but also his entire tribe. She cursed them to be dragons. She wanted the Vikings to suffer to never belong, to be hated by both humans and dragons. As time went by real dragons went into hiding and humans took over, however we evolved, with the help of time and magic we were able to hide, to control our dragonselves. So now when children from this tribe turn sixteen they gain their dragon." I stare at him in shock as he seems to get lost in this story finally he looks at me and say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Hiccup, I'm sorry, but right now you need to control this side of you."

I growled again lunging wanting nothing more to be out of these chains. "You will be leaving for training soon I suggest you make your peace with it." He says turning and walking away from me, Astrid following, the people on the main floor shuffling to get out of his way.

I try to lunge out of my chains again my hands getting warm again, the heat starting to form in my stomach, but the chains quickly tightened yanking me closer to the floor and wall. The chains started to grow colder numbing my heated hands. I hissed, but began to calm down.

'What am I doing?' I thought trying to wrap my head around this situation. 'I'm a dragon' just kept repeating itself over and over in my head 'I can't be a dragon, I'm a talking fishbone. I'm whom] people pick on for being smart for being a nerd. Dragons don't get picked on, they don't get bullies I AM NOT A DRAGON' I shouted in my head my tail lashing out. 'But I have wings and a tail, and I'm pretty sure I just shot fire out of my hands and mouth.' I sighed leaning against the wall. 'How could such a day go from amazing to horrible' I thought, my mind drifting back to Merida's birthday present. I didn't realize it, but I began to purr, until my mind realized something. 'What was Merida going to think if she finds out. I'm a dragon for pete sakes she's going to flip she's going to scream and shot an arrow at me.' I thought panicking, hyperventilating through my nose. I groaned to myself and I slammed my head against the wall 'just what is happening to me' I thought, closing my eyes as I thought about all the ways Merida could react to this.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was on top of a cliff. 'Where am I' I thought looking out at the ocean in front of me. I looked around and noticed gigantic shards of rocks jutting straight out of the water, the waves crashing against them with out mercy. As I turned around I noticing a small village nestled on the outcropping of sea mounts a small wooden dock lowering itself to the ruthless ocean below. I began to make my way to the village that was until something from the corner of my eye run past me. I turned catching a glimpse of a black-scaled tail. "Hey wait," I shouted to it thinking that maybe it was another tribe member in there dragon humanoid form. I ran after the form, but it was to quiet I only caught a glimpse of its tail. I ran as fast as I could noticing that I wasn't having a hard time keeping up. The tail disappeared behind a wall of rocks; slowing my pace I found the crevice the figure ducking. "Wait" I shout walking into the entrance like crevice. I found out it was an entrance to a cove one with its own spring pool isolated by high stonewalls. As I looked down in the cove it wasn't a tribe member I was following it was an actual dragon.

It looked at me with its large yellowish-green cat like eyes. It had a sleek get black body, but with the way the light hit it, it seems to take a bluish appearance kind of like a stingrays coat. It had two large pair of bat wings, with four type of ear like appendages; the two in middle were smaller than the pair on the outside. It had no horns and had a short neck with short tones legs. Its tail was sweeping side to side the large fins present. The dragon titles his head at me, but all I could do was stare at him, he seemed familiar to me some how.

I climbed down the wall reaching the bottom of the cove. Cautiously taking steps towards the dragon that made no sign of moving. "Where am I?" I asked, not really sure what to do. The dragon seemed to roll its eyes at me before walking away. "Hey" I shouted walking after it. The dragon sat itself down under a tree looking utterly bored with me. I sat in front of it, not really sure what to do. "Are you…" I titled my head trying not to sound stupid "Are you my…my…dragon?" I asked, confused.

"And based on your memories I thought you were a smart boy" said a mocking voice. I looked at the dragon its mouth closed, but a smug smirk on its gummy face.

"Uhhh"

"Come now you can't be this stupid," the voice said and this time the dragon laughed. "Yes I am your dragon," the dragon says, its teeth retracting out of its gums.

"This say just keeps getting weirder and weirder" I mutter, feeling a headache coming along.

"It can't be that bad I was born today." I look at the dragon oddly.

"What?"

The dragon stood up and walked over to the pool. "See" I followed and looked into the pool. The water started to swirl colors forming until an image of me on the floor covered in sweat and blood wings ripping out of my back appeared, the image kept going showing the formation of tails and claws.

"That was your fault"

"Well actually it's your ancestors fault when the curse was given. In order to suppress it the Vikings made it so that after sixteen years the humans would give birth to their dragons inside their body before you were just born a dragon halfing."

"If you were born today that how come you're so huge?" I asked, turning my head away from the pool the memory of my transformation not a fond one.

"You find out you have a dragon living inside of you and that what you want to ask?" He gave me a snort of some sort and I couldn't help, but think how sarcastic my dragon is.

"I'm apart of you, I grow and feel with your memories and experiences." 'Well that explains the sass' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"So what now?" I asked, looking around the cove.

The dragon laid down by the pool the water swirling to another memory. It was my father's normal human face he looked worried and slightly angry with the way his eyebrows were scrunched and he said, "You will be leaving for training soon."

"What type of training?" I asked the dragon who rolled on his back sunbathing.

"Dragon training of course. Your suppose to train to get me under control."

"But if you're apart of me than why do I need to keep you under control." Now I was confused.

"Because I'm the animalistic you, I'm the you that has no problem showing what he feels."

"I tell people how I feel"

The dragon gave me a look "Is that so? So your dad knows how you hate him for making you feel worthless-"

"I don't hate him" I interrupted but the dragon continued.

"He knows that you are hurt ever time he sighs at your science projects or when he notices a new bruise on you from another bully-"

"That's not true." But the dragon didn't stop

"He knows that you despise how he is willing to go to your stupid cousins rugby games, but yet he never comes to your science fairs, never acknowledges your inventions, or how hurt you feel when he dumps you on Gobber or-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT" I shouted feeling angry, the dragons eyes glowed its eyes narrow as it rose to its feet.

"No you really don't" he hissed "I'm you, but I'm the you that feels everything, that embraces everything, I don't hide behind excuses or bonds formed from birth. I'm an embodiment of your unfiltered emotions." He hissed before lowering his snout to my face "And I wish, I wish more than anything I had taken a bite out of your father." He roared.

I backed away shocked and a little scared to be honest. I knew I had daddy issues I wasn't that stupid I wasn't aware of that, but I never thought it would have been to the point of wanting to hurt him. 'I just want him to understand' I thought, crossing my arms.

The dragon snorted "The only thing he understands is violence."

"Well sorry I didn't get to chose my dad, is there anyone in my life you like?" I shouted, suddenly the water started to shift again swirling until a new image appeared. I walked closer to it only to see Merida in the pool. "Mer" I whisper watching as the Mer image laughed, her curls falling into her face as she brings a hand to her mouth, it flickered to another image of Merida, it was her looking at me nodding her head a small smile on her face asking a question on something. Different images started to flicker all of them involving Merida.

"I want to meet this girl," the dragon said sitting like a dog in front of the pool. I didn't want to ask why because if he knew all my memories and feeling, than it was stupid to ask why he wanted to meet the most important person to me.

"I don't know how she'll react to all this" I said, watching as the pool flickered to Merida as a practicing her archery, jumping up and down with joy as she hit fifteen consecutive bulls eyes.

"If she's the girl we think she is she'll be fine." The dragon says not turning his head away from the pool.

I sigh "So training?"

He nods his head "They'll take you to Berk to train and when they think your ready you can return home."

"Where is Berk" I asked, both of us still looking at the pool.

"Berk, It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery." He say something like a laugh caught in his throat.

"Sounds like fun" I say looking intently at the pool where Merida was riding Angus. "Pain love it."

The dragon laughs, "you better or this will be the worst days of your life"

"I'm doomed" I whine, the dragon laughs nudging me with his wing.

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse" I mutter, the dragon laughs again. "This isn't funny Toothless."

The dragon stares at me for a moment its head tilted "Toothless I have teeth" he says retracting his teeth a few time.

"I know" I say "I just…it seems fitting."

"So that's my name," he asks his head still tilted.

I think about it for a moment "Yes yes it is."

Toothless sighs muttering, "It could be worse."

"Its not that bad" I defended.

Toothless shakes his head "We have bigger things to worry about than naming, like surviving Berk." But as his eyes drifted back to the pool, somehow I just knew that he was worried about ever seeing Merida.

I pat Toothless shoulder "Don't worry we'll see Mer again."

Toothless turned to me his eyes narrow teeth out "I have no doubt about that," but I could tell that he did, and that's when I sort of began to understand I was the dragon and he was me just the me that didn't lie to himself about how things really were and right now I was really worried about ever seeing Merida again.

Suddenly I felt like something tugging me at first it was like a gentle nudge, but than it became more of a jerk. "What's going on?" I gasped; feeling like something was trying to grip me away.

"Your waking up" Toothless says casually, looking at the pool, the images of Merida starting to blur.

"What do I do?" I ask, trying hard to grip to this dream.

"You wake up," Suddenly everything went black and I could feel myself being shoved. When my eyes snapped open an image above me started to clear. I eeped and without thinking I swung. The man above me caught it, his grip tightening over my fist.

"Calm down son" As I blinked my eyes, I could tell even with the room being so dark that my dad was above me. He let go of my fist, and backed away. "Come on I want to show you something" he says swinging the door open.

I begin to stand up only to be thrown forward from the floor shifting. "Dad where are we?" I asked trying to find my footing.

"Were on a boat," he says walking down a long hallway.

"Why?" I ask, following behind him.

He doesn't answer, but just keeps walking. He swings a heavy door slamming it open and I could smell the salt in the air instantly. My eyes sting for a moment, but suddenly like before I could see everything in the dark. Dad walked on the deck of the ship all the way to the front. I followed looking up and down at the large sails and the open ocean. I followed my dad standing next to him as he placed his large hands on the rail.

"This Viking ship has been used for centuries to take new halfings to Berk." He says taking a deep breathe of the ocean air. "This will be your new home." He says and after a moment I could see something in the distance. At first it was just gigantic shards of rocks jutting straight out of the water, but as we got closer maneuvering around the shards of rock I could see an island. It had large cliffs, but with the few lanterns lit I knew it was there the small outline clear.

"What about school? What about our old home." I ask, a sinking feeling settling in my gut.

"I told the school you had a family emergency your grandmother in Europe is passing, so you'll be gone for a while, if more time is needed that we'll come up with something. As for home once you pass your training we can return home." My dad placed his meaty hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly. "Welcome to Berk" he says once the boat was anchored. The village was on the top of the cliffs so I could only see a few of the buildings.

He leads us off the boat two bags slung over his shoulders; he walks up the dock and away from the village to a lone house on a hill overlooking the entire village. To be honest the village looked somewhat old, some building looking ancient while other looking brand new. "Your dragon training starts tomorrow" My dad says opening the door to the house, "So take this" he says handing me one of the large bags over his shoulder a bag large enough to make me stumble "and get yourself settled in your rooms up the stairs to the right, you better get to bed."

I nod my head and began to trudge myself upstairs. The large bag slowing me down, at last I reached my room throwing the bag on the floor, I realized it was pretty bear a bed with heavy blankets a chest and a study table one rug nothing to fancy. Like dad said I began to unpack the bag, not much in it except warm clothes and hygiene products. As I put everything away I noticed that the sack still had something in it. Flipping it over a leather bound book thumped against the floor. When I finally realized it was my sketchbook, I picked it up and flipped to a certain page. It was the drawing of Merida I did in the car, she was giggling her hand curled gently in front of her mouth the smile still visible as some of her hair blocks her face, her eyes still visible. I sit on the bed just staring at the photo. I sigh, running my hand over the drawing before I close the book and start to get ready for bed. I buried myself underneath the cover, the house, hell the island pretty cold. 'Just get though this training and we can go home…we can see Merida again' I thought closing my eye, feeling completely unprepared for what laid ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>This might have a part two not sure yet<strong>


	6. Dragon's Curse Part 2

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie or other character used in this chapter. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p>Merida's point of view:<p>

"You almost done their Punzie" I ask leaning against the stonewall; hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Almost" the blonde says stirring in some more indigents that I don't really want to know what they are into the large black pot. "You can relax you know. We're in one of the most safest unknown lairs to exist."

I growl some times annoyed by this girls innocence "The dragons have been picking apart witch's lairs for days now, some we didn't even know about. The faster we're done here and can return home the better."

The girl turns to me a smile on her face her green eyes dancing "Well that's why I have you don't I the best dragon killer that ever lived." She turns back around to the potion. "Don't worry I've been working on this potion for months now, I'm sure it can temporarily disable a dragons fire." The way she said it, made it sound like she was trying to convince herself rather than me.

I sighed taking a step away from the wall to stand beside her. Rapunzel was a lass of twenty three I don't know much of her story and to be honest I don't care. She was an amazing witch with tremendous talent and although she was a little naive she is still the best person I know. I placed a hand on her shoulder "You are the best Punzie and I trust you not only with my life, but the life of my men." She smiled her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I won't let you down Mer." She says turning back to the potion

I patted her shoulder before stepping back into the shadow "I have no doubt."

The rest of the time was spent in silence as Rapunzel finished the potion. That was until a loud boom shook the room. Rapunzel stumbled falling to the ground, while I tried to regain my balance.

Quickly reaching for my earpiece I shout "ground troop report."

A loud "DRAGON RAID" rang through my ear. I cursed, hurrying over to help Rapunzel up.

"Is that potion ready."

"Yes, it just needs to cool before transport."

"We're going to have to skip the cooling process Punzie. Open up the portal to the castle and start moving that cauldron"

"If you move it before it sets it wont work properly." Punzie shouted, while I cursed inwardly.

"How long do you need?"

"I don't know I mea-"

"How long" I shouted, the noise outside getting louder.

"Ten minutes" she shouts looking worried. I nod walking to the door to see the three guards stationed there.

"You three guard this door with your lives, when ten minutes are up help Rapunzel move the potion through the portal…understand." The nodded standing in a perfect salute, "If we can't stop the dragons for that long your orders are to take as much of the potion as you can, but your first objection is to protect Rapunzel is that clear."

"Yes Ma'am" I nodded going back into the room for my bow and arrow.

"Mer" Rapunzel whispers clearly scared.

"I'll be alright…the guards here will make sure your safe. The minute you think we can move that potion or feel like your life is in danger you get the hell out of here got it."

Rapunzel nods handing me my spiked helmet. I smile taking the helmet from her dainty little hands. "You worry to much after all you are the one that made this leather armor for me." I say trying to give her one more reassuring smile before running out of the room.

"Ground troop we need to hold back for ten minutes, archers anything with tales or wings you shoot it down, no dragons are allowed in the lair until ten minutes are up understood." Loud broken replies of "yes Ma'am" or "understood" rang in my ear. I placed my leather helmet on. Rapunzel noticing that metal armor against fire was a bad idea designed leather armor with a few protection spells stitched inside. The upper body has some shoulder pads the sword of DunBroch painted on my left shoulder. It had arm brackets on the leather gauntlets that allowed me to strap smaller blades on it. The pants are dark brown with leather boots to match. Every part of this suit is protected by some spell. I have been under dragon fire with out a single burn, I have had dragons claw and bite only to have the leather harder to the point of being steel. 'Punzie is just amazing.' I thought, running outside the cave to join the archers.

All hell was breaking loose outside. There were at least twenty dragons my ground troop were fighting bravely, but we were getting beat the air assault was just too much for them. "Archers enchantment arrows now." The archers quickly reached into their quiver. "Only shoot if you have an actually shoots, we have limited arrows." I shout pulling one of mine out. "Ready" I shout pulling the bow back "Aim" I found a nice adult Nightmare dragoniod to shoot "Fire" I shout. Different chants of starter words filled the air, the arrows starting to glow along the carved words in the wood.

"Inalgesco" I mutter watching the arrow glow blue before firing. The sky started to fill with different sort of spells. I watched as my arrow made it to its target the Nightmare dragoniod quickly turning into an ice sculpture.

The dragons started to make their way towards us. "Again" I shouted.

After the archers had ran out of arrows the dragons had started to raid the top of the cave, all the archers quickly grabbed for their swords. The ground troop now pushed to the caves outer walls.

"Mer Mer hello" came a voice in my earpiece.

"Rapunzel" I shout, blocking a claw attack of a Nadder dragoniod. I quickly shifted my weight, pushing the beast back causing it to stumble, giving me enough of an opening to plunge my sword into its stomach.

"Yes hi..uhh…the potion is ready and the portal is open we're moving it now." Her voice was nervous and I couldn't help, but wonder if any of this beast had made it inside.

"Good how much longer?" I asked, dodging the flying tackle of a Gronckle dragoniod.

"Two minutes." I nod completely forgetting the Rapunzel can't see it.

"Hurry" I say, rolling out of the way of a fireball.

"Merida we can't hold the ground much longer we must retreat" a voice shouted in my ear.

"We need to hold"

"The dragons are over taking us"

"Close the entrance" I shout, getting into a fight with a Nightmare, who was lighting himself on fire.

"Ma'am you can't mean-"

"Detonate the entrance, " I shout, moving to the side as the Nightmare charged at me. "Archer" I shout into the earpiece. "Hold on to something."

Not even a second later had the ground began to shake. I pierced my sword into the stone roof watching as other did the same or fell. "Ground troop retreat" I said as the ground stopped shaking pulling my sword to attack the Nightmare that was disorientated.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew we couldn't fight much longer "Archer retreat." I shout, the order being passed around. It wasn't long until the archer started to disappear each of them activating their own portal charms. The beasts roared understanding that they had failed. They all took to the sky "Archer leave now" I shout knowing what was happening. Without wasting time I reached for my portal charm only to be tackled off the roof to the ground.

I gasped by back stinging from the fall, but knew that with out this armor I'd probably be dead. As I struggled to get up reaching for the small dagger on my forearm, but got distracted as I heard screaming. I turned back to the roof to see all the dragons had unleashed their fires, setting the entire roof flame. "No" I shouted the screams echoing until they died down.

"Sad isn't it" I turned, the dagger clenched even tighter in my hand. It was a Nightmare dragoniod. His scales a dark red a few black stripes on his arms and torso, one of his eyes were yellow slits while the other was an empty socket, two horns shooting out of the right side of his head, his teeth thin and long two resting outside his mouth like a boar, his wings huge the same intimating black and red with two striking claws on top, his tail longer than others, while his claws were thinner, but longer than other dragons.

"How many do you think burned alive up there?" He asks smiling all his teeth on display. He was being to move circling me.

I don't respond, knowing that he was just trying to get a rise out of me, like he always does. "We're they friends of your Mer" he says mockingly, using my nickname in a sickly sweet voice.

I grind down on my teeth as he laughs. "What's wrong Mer? Don't feel like talking? That's fine you didn't feeling like talking last time either remember?" My knuckles were turning white from holding the dagger to hard. "All you really did was scream, but I'm not going to lie I wish I could have made your father scream like that."

I didn't hesitate without even thinking I ran towards the monster. He just spread out his wings laughing. He kept dodging my attacks a smug smile on his face. 'I'll kill him' I thought, striking. 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him.' It was my mantra, and it was the only thing that mattered, I kept attacking never actually landing a blow.

If I was in my right mind I would have noticed that I was getting sloppy, that my anger was going to get me killed. Suddenly when one of my arms was outstretched to long the Nightmare grabbed it, his claws digging into my leather clad wrist. "Such nice armor but lets see how long it can last." He sank his claws in deep, until he pulled me forward grabbing my other wrist, bringing me in front of him.

He smiles opening his mouth, I struggle 'I can't die here, not yet. I will kjll him. I will kill him for what he did to my father and brothers.' I think before my hands move to grip his wrist bringing my knees to my chest before launching them at his stomach. It didn't make him let go completely, but with a loosened grip I was able to twist myself free. Not wasting any time I grabbed the other dagger and attacked.

He hissed when the blade dug into his shoulder. Not playing anymore he backhanded me with his full strength. Which sent me flying a good fifteen feet. I tried to get up, but before I could a kick to my stomach had me on the floor again. "Always the fighter aren't you," the beast snarled. My back on the ground, my vision blurry with two moons before the Nightmare's figure covered my view.

I gasped as he slammed his foot down on my chest, crushing my ribs. "Such…"stomp "A good…" stomp "little knight…" I could hear something crack, but now he was just pushing down. "Well princess it's been fun, but I'm afraid I'm very busy you know planning for the complete elimination of the knights." I wanted to scream I wanted to lash out at him, but all I could do was push against his leg.

It was becoming too hard to breathe my vision starting to blur black starting to creep into my eye. "Say hello to your father for me" I hear him say as the pressure starts to grow a loud crack sounding in the air that was until a loud screech took its place. Something blue and purple skittered across my vision and suddenly the pressure was gone. I could hear a growl above me, but everything was too blurry to comprehend. 'I'm sorry mom' I thought, as the darkness finally took over.

"_Merida we have to leave" my father shouted throwing down a suitcase on my bed. "Pack only what you need and nothing more."_

"_Dad what's going on?" I said, standing up from my desk._

"_There is no time to explain we have to leave now and when you're done go help your brothers."_

"_Dad-"_

"_Merida this isn't the time please" I had never heard my father sound so desperate so I did as was asked. I packed only the things that meant anything to me and grabbed my bow. _

_I grabbed my stuff and ran to my brother's room, where my mother was writing something on the wall, while my brothers ran around the room packing. "Mum whats going on?"_

"_Merida help your brother I'm almost done." I dropped my stuff and started to somewhat organize my brothers luggage. Before I knew what was happening my mum was speaking another language. My brothers and I stopped to watch as the symbol my mother wrote on the wall started to glow before becoming a swirl of color. _

"_Mum what is-"_

"_There is no time get in," My mother says throwing our lug gages into the portal. She gathered my brother and I, walking us to the portal. "Right now you just need to trust us. Meri-" My mum was cut off by a loud rumbling._

"_Get out of my house you beast." I could hear my father shout. _

"_DAD" I shouted running out of the room._

"_Merida…Merida" I could hear my mother yelling after me, but I was already down the hallway. There at our front door was a monster with wings and a tail, his body human, but at the same time wasn't. _

_I gasp gaining the attention of the beast. With the beasts distracted my father attack with a sword that used to hang over our mantel. "Merida run," but I couldn't. Just what were these things? What was going on? First Hiccup leaves and now this, what's going on? _

_Before I knew what was happening my father was next to me picking me up by the waist bringing me close to his chest as he moved us past a stream of fire. I gasp "Hold on baby girl." My dad says moving us towards my brother's room, but I could hear roars from downstairs, the house starting to catch on fire. _

"You have to….see her…stop"

"Stay back….she…sleep"

Voices I could hear voice, they were close, but I didn't recognize them. They were loud and rough, one of them closer to a growl. 'Where am I' I thought, trying to open my eyes, but they seemed so heavy.

"She's waking…leave"

The voice started to become even more of a growl its voice harsh. I could hear footsteps…two maybe three people leaving. The room was cold and it smells like salt water. 'I'm not at the castle.' I thought, trying to get my eyes to open again.

"Mer" the voice said, and for a moment I cringed thinking back to that Nightmare the same monster that killed my father and nearly killed my brothers. Something grabbed my hand; it was warm, but filled with calluses. "Mer its okay your safe." The voice was smooth almost a purr.

I could feel my eyes starting to open and I was thankful that it wasn't a brightly lit room. "Wh..er..e" My voice was raspy, my throat dry.

I felt something against my lip and turn my head just on instinct. "It's okay Mer its just water drink it." I could feel finger on my chin trying to open my mouth. This voice sounded somewhat familiar, but at the same time I couldn't place where. I opened my mouth letting the water flow through my lips.

I sighed feeling slightly better. "Your safe Mer." The voice says again, this time something running through my hands gently messaging my scalp. I sighed blinking my eyes everything slightly blurry. I could see someone standing over me.

I wanted to ask who this person was, but they way they talked, the way they touched me it felt like I should already know, but my mind was to fuzzy so I asked "Who are you?"

The person gave a dry chuckle "I know it's been five years, but I didn't think you'd forget me." The person voice sounded hurt behind his obvious attempt to make light of this conversation.

'Five years…five years….' Suddenly something seemed to click "Hiccup" I try to shout, but it sounds more of a squeak. I try to open, but my eyelids were not listening to my command.

That's when I felt something caress my cheek. "It's okay Mer, just sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I could hear his voice crack at this, but it was hard to stay awake. Leaning into his hand I fell back asleep.

I don't know how much time had passed until I fully woke up, but the first thing I remember is how cold the room was. 'Where am I' I thought, looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. I shivered debating whether to sink deeper into the blankets or sit up. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust them to the dark the only light coming from the window and based on the small amounts of light seeping into the room it was almost dawn.

'Where…'I looked around the room, which was pretty bare except for a fireplace, a desk, and a small chest. I tried to sit up, but my chest was shooting in pain at the movement. "Ka" I grunted wrapping an arm around myself as I sat up. That's when I felt something resting on near my leg. I stilled, reaching for one of my knives only to feel something soft against my leg. I looked down and instead of seeing my leather armor; I was in a thick cotton nightgown. 'Who the hell…' but before I could finish that thought I felt something had moved closer to my leg. I looked down and noticed that the soft thing that was against my leg was now on my leg. I looked down and noticed it was just a mop of brown hair.

"Hiccup" I muttered my hand slowly reaching out to touch him, but I hesitated curling my hand as it was an inch from his head. 'Hiccup's house got raided by dragons, he wasn't found. He and his entire family went missing for five years. He is most likely dead, but…'I hesitated for a split moment, but this time I didn't retract my hand. The hair was longer than I remembered it, but it seemed thicker softer even, for a moment I was jealous of how easy it was to run my hand through it.

I was surprised when Hiccup pressed himself closer to my hand, humming although the more I listened to it; it sounded more like a cat purring. 'He's changed a lot over the past five years.' That's when I frozen. 'He's been gone fore five years? He saved me or found me on that field, how. Just how much does he know about this war? What's his involvement?' Suddenly questions started to fly through my head. 'Was he a witch working for a clan that hasn't yet aligned themselves. He is one of those hunters that refuse to join my families' clan.' Different scenarios started to pass through my head of just who this Hiccup could be. My heart was pounding 'Is he working for the dragon queen.' My hand retracted as though a single touch from him could burn me. He groaned at the loss of contact and for a moment I hoped he would go back to sleep, but luck was not on my side.

He groaned slowly moving his head, lifting it a little off the bed. One hand went to rub his face and than almost like he remembered where he was he leaped up knocking down the chair he was sitting on. The movement caused me to shift backwards a gasp slipping out as my ribs protested the movement.

Hiccups body shifted towards me and maybe it could have been the little light in the room, but his green eyes seem to glow. For a moment he seemed to scoop out the room, his shoulders tensed as if ready to strike whatever possible enemy was in the room, but as he slowly drifted his gaze towards me. His face relaxed his shoulders dropping as he let out a calm sigh. "Mer" My heart tightened on the way he said my name, like I was some treasure or something. He moved swiftly to my side and for a moment I could only remember my clumsy awkward best friend.

He sat on the bed facing towards me and for a moment that's all we did was stare. He wouldn't drop my stare and for some reason this irked me. It reminded me that this wasn't Hiccup, he wasn't my Hiccup, he was someone else someone I didn't know. He must have noticed a change in my demeanor because he reached for my hand. "Are you alright?" he asks, eyes filled with concern as he leans over just a bit more.

I wanted to shout at him I wanted to scream that I didn't know where I was? That I didn't know how that battle ended? That after seeing that damn dragon again I wasn't able to kill it and avenge my father? But instead what came out was "I thought you were dead."

Hiccup who was rubbing small circles on my hand stopped, his eyes widening just a bit. I wasn't known for being a coward, but I couldn't look him in the eyes right now. "Mer" he says his voice soft, his hand holding mine as if to make sure I was really there with him. "Mer please look at me." I bit my lip, but made myself look at him again. He was a lot closer that I had thought his face only an inch or so from mine. 'When did he…'

"I'm sorry," he says looking me straight in the eye, his hands now grabbing both of mine. "I'm sorry, " he says again, leaning his forehead against mine closing his eye "I shouldn't…I would have contacted you…I shouldn't have…" I watched as he shook his head "I shouldn't have waited five years…I'm sorry." I watched as he slowly opened them, his eyes as green as I remember them filled with the same look of determination that I used to see during a science fair or when he was working on his art.

I pressed my forehead a little bit more on his, giving his hand a squeeze. "Where were you?" I sounded breathless, but than again I have been holding my breath for who knows how long.

"Does it matter, it wasn't with you." His voice was firm and his answer made my stomach turn, but it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Hiccup" I can feel him take a deep breathe.

"I've been training," he says slowly as if picking his words carefully.

"Training for what?" I asked hesitant to know the answer. I grew concerned when I felt him tense, his breath stopping. "Hiccup" I ask, watching as he closed his eyes again.

"Training to end this war." He said, his voice even a slight growl in his voice.

My eyes widen, my mother and our allies have been trying to find a way to end this war since it started. "How" I asked my voice urgent, my grip tightening while his seemed to go slack his mouth turning into a frown.

"Mer" he says backing away a bit "there is a lot we have to talk about but-" A loud crash interrupted him. We both glance at the door. As the noises seem to grow loud shouts and battle cries echoing, Hiccup stood up quickly running towards the other side of the room grabbing something on the desk. He grabs my hands and places the dagger in my hand. "Stay here" he says firmly a growl in the back of his throat as the battle cries get louder. "I'm be right back"

"Hiccup I cou-" I was trying to tell him I could help, trying to convince him that I could fight.

"No" he says already knowing what I wanted to do "Stay here, you'll be safe." He says grabbing the side of my face and placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "And when I get back we will talk."

He didn't give me a chance to argue as he ran out of the room slamming the door behind me. I slowly made my way out of bed my ribs to sore maybe even broken to be moving around this much. 'Can't be on the bed if there is a raid' I thought, knowing that if I was to get into a fight I would not be that difficult to take down. Right as I was about to make my way to closet the door slammed open.

I turned around preparing for a fight, but what I wasn't prepared for was Jack Frost standing at the door stick in attack mode. "Jack" I say lowering my slop stance as he lowered his staff.

Relief washed over his face "Merida thank the moon your okay." He says rushing over to my side. "We have to get out of here."

"Jack what's going on," I said, looking at him as the noise started to decrease. Jack ignored me walking towards the window shattering it with the end of his staff. "All units this is Jack I have the princess retreat. I repeat Princess is secure retreat." There have only been a few times where I have seen Jack act so serious, so I knew what ever was going on had to be serious.

"Jack" I said again, but he didn't listen he placed his staff in its carrier strap on his back. He scooped me up in his arms like I weighed nothing, and step towards the broken window "What are you doing?" I screeched.

He paused for a moment and I knew his seriousness had faded away when I saw his playful grin. "Why I'm saving the defenseless princess from a hoard of dragons what does it look like." I wanted to shout at him asking what the hell he was talking about, but before I had the chance someone else stormed into the room.

"Mer-" Hiccup stopped looking at the scene in front of him. A snarl erupted on his face. "Put her down," he says in a voice that was more a growl than anything. I could feel Jack take a step back. "NOW" he shouts and that when everything seemed to move in slow motion. As Jack took the final step towards the window, Hiccup's hand glowed red a burst of fire aimed right at Jack's feet.

Jack leapt out of the window flying through the air like a bat out of hell clutching onto me tighter. "How" I murmured, my mind feeling dizzy and not just from the speed.

"Merida" Jack says looking down at me in concern.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a roar. Jack glanced over his shoulder giving me enough of a view of what was chasing us. A dragoniod with large black wings and scales on his arms and cheeks, a mop of brown hair, and green cat like eyes. "Hiccup" I gasped, my mind processing everything slowly.

I didn't feel Jack take out the snow globe from his pocket, I didn't feel us going through the portal or reaching the castle, I slightly remember the looks of relief on my mother's face, the knights, and our allies at my return, but the only thing I could think was 'Hiccup is a dragon. Hiccup is the enemy.' I vaguely remember falling asleep to my mothers hum as she stroked my hair. What my mother will never tell me is that I cried in my sleep, cried out for Hiccup.

When I woke up I just laid in bed Rapunzel came in soon after working on my ribs and the small cuts and bruises I had. She tried to get me to talk to her, but what could I tell her my best friend is a dragon that has been trying for the last five year to end this war, but that he may have saved me from my father's killer. There was nothing I could say, but she told how everyone was worried about m and that the potion was a success that the knights had caught a few stray dragons and they are testing the effects.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, fixing the last broken rib I had.

"Numb" I say honestly.

Rapunzel sighs, "The knight that died during that mission are not your fault." She says, trying to reassure me thinking that that was what was bothering me, but she was wrong and instead she made me feel worse. Not once have I thought about the men and women that died that night, the only thing I have been thinking about was Hiccup. Guilt started to set in my stomach.

"How many died?" I asked, my throat sounding hoarse.

"Merida this is war its bound-"

"How many" I snapped.

She looks at her lap "twenty they were buried when you went missing."

I bit my lip, twenty knights died that night and all I have been worried about was Hiccup, those were my knights, they were under my command, and I let them die. My hand clenched into a fist and with no hesitation I swung the blankets off of me and walked to my closet.

"What are you doing?" gasped Rapunzel.

"I'm not sitting in my bed all day when there is a war to be won." I said, pushing everything aside. 'Hiccup is a dragon; he's an enemy, and enemy that is ready to end this war. I won't let my knights, my friends die.' I thought, changing into a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt, strapping a sword to my belt.

Rapunzel was biting her lip "If that's the case than your mother and the rest of the leaders said that if you are up for it they will be in the war room."

I nodded my head and began to make my way out of the room. "Merida" Rapunzel shouts, I stop taking a look back, "I'm really happy your home" she says a real smile on her face.

I try to return it, but a smile seems odd on my face at a time like this "So am I" and I turn back around and make my way to the war room.

I don't bother knocking on the door, the knights guarding said doors were smiling at my actions. No one looks surprised when I step inside taking the seat next to my mother hell no one seemed surprised that I came at all.

"Its good to have you back dearie" Boo says, the leader of the witch clans one of the oldest and strongest witches to ever live. She's a bit crazy and eccentric, but she seems to take quite a liking to me treating me like someone she has met before.

"Ay'e no doubt in my mind that you would come back to us." North the leader of the Guardian said his large tattooed arms resting on the table a smile on his face. Looking oddly like a thug like Santa Clauses.

"Thank you all for your words, but this meeting isn't to talk about my safe return." I say trying to be professional as possible, 'We are at war' I kept reminding myself.

Boo cackled "Glad to see those dragons didn't break your spirit dearie."

Something in my chest tightened, but some how my voice stayed firm "They could never break me." But I wasn't sure how true that was.

The meeting began and the leaders asked normal questions. "Did they hurt you?" "What where they after with you?" "What did you say to them" "Did you overhear anything." The questions were long, but routine. After they were asked we spoke about the potions trials it seems that dragons were affected differently by the potion, some dragons would go twelve hours without their fire while some would only be disabled for an hour.

After three hours the meeting ended and I for one needed a ride. Nodding my heads to the other leaders I left the room determined to go for a ride on Angus to clear my head.

As I saddled Angus up, I could tell that there were two people waiting by the door. For a while I decided to act as if I had not noticed them, but it was very hard when the two idiots didn't know how to be quit.

"Flynn, Kristoff I know you're out there." I said, rolling my eyes as I hear "How did she know" "Well your as loud as your troll family so it probably wasn't that hard." I smiled as they gave each other snide remarks. I finished tightening the last of Angus saddle as they opened the door to the stable.

"There a reason you two are spying," I say, giving them a small smile when I looked at their faces. They looked like little boys who got caught with there hands in the cookie jar.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright and all," said Flynn shrugging his shoulders trying to be casual about the subject, even though Rapunzel had told me all about how worried Flynn was being one of the leaders in my rescues.

Flynn came from a family of knights, but when he was in his mother's womb his parents decided that this wasn't the life they wanted for their son, so the left. No one heard from there for years and honoring there decision no one bother them, but when the war started my father went looking for them needing all the trained knights we could find. Turns out Flynn's parnets had died in a car crash when Flynn was just a wee boy. Finding Flynn wasn't that hard seeing as how he had been in and out of juvenile hall all his life for theft. Strangely the transition from normal hooligan to knight wasn't that hard for him. We became good friends, me teaching him how to use a sword him teaching me how to be a thief.

"You aren't going for a ride." Kristoff said with a firm voice. Kristoff is an odd boy barely talks or likes being around other people, kind of an antisocial guy, but what do you expect when you get raised by trolls in the middle of no where. We found Kristoff after the Dragon Queen had raided the troll's homes in hopes of enslaving them for their magic. Trolls are tough little creatures, but they can still be killed. I remember leading that attack pushing the Dragon Queen's forces back, the trolls since then have tried to stay neutral, but Kristoff came with us hoping to get strong enough to protect his family. Kristoff was a little off put, by being next to so many people, but he slowly started to warm up to a few people, Flynn and I being the first. However he's been doing a whole lot better ever since that witch Anna came crashing into his life. She literally crashed into him, a flying spell gone totally wrong.

"You sure about that lad cause Angus is saddled up and I don't see anyone that can stop me"

"I don't know Maximus is pretty fast" Flynn say, a spark in his eye.

"Sven is faster," Kristoff said, puffing out his chest for the pride he had in his reindeer. Flynn gave him an odd look.

"You and your reindeer are just so weird."

"Well reindeer are better than people"

"Just because a reindeer is the only friend you could make doesn't…" As Flynn and Kristoff started to argue something they always did, I snuck around Angus and leapt into his saddle. Grabbing his reins I gave him a little tap and he took off.

"Sorry boys, but no one can compete with Angus, especially when we have a head start." The boys looked at each other and ran to get their rides ready. "Catch me if you can" I shouted, racing through the courtyard and out of the gates. I pushed Angus faster having no doubt that the two lads would follow. "Angus secret spot." I said, leaning in closer to him. He neighed and took off deeper into the forest. 'Flynn and Kristoff will never find me.' I thought, smiling.

It was an hour before we got to my secret place. The only way inside was through a camouflaged tunnel midway up the mountain. Go through the tunnel for a while and on the other side you come to a raging waterfall and two twin cliffs filled with smaller grass like hills. "To the cliffs" I mutter, nudging Angus. He neighs again and runs straight to the stream forming at the bottom of the waterfall. I laugh "Alright alright water first."

It was sunset by the time I reached the top of the height cliff in my secret spot. Angus was down below resting. I let the wind pass through me taking everything in with a deep breath. "Home" I muttered closing my eyes. Suddenly I heard Angus stomping his feet neighing louder than I had ever heard him. I opened my eyes looking down only to see him running in large circles stomping his feet. 'Angus' I thought, looking around for any danger. I couldn't find anything until I looked into the sky. Something was coming my way and whatever it was had a pair of black wings.

I grew tense a hand on the hilt of my sword. I knew I didn't have time to climb down the mountain to try and escape on Angus. 'One day of peace is just to much to ask for.' I thought, planting my feet firmly on the ground. I watched as Hiccup flew around me landed on the opposite side of the cliff.

For a moment we just stood there taking the other one in. There were black scales on his cheeks that looked like triangles, his hands and feet were now claws scales running from his fingers to his arm only a few scattered scales on his bicep his calves covered in scales as well, his wings were pitch black and looked like they belonged on a bat, he had two large and two little appendages on his head that looked like ears, His teeth were are pointy like a dogs, and behind him I could see a tail swishing back and forth two long fins at the tip. His pupils were in slits, and his eyes seemed to be a different type of green specks of gold here and there. But what terrified me the most was that I couldn't see the clumsy science nerd in this dragoniod.

"Merida let me explain," he says trying to take a step forward, my hand instinctively tightens on the hilt of my sword. "Please, I'm still Hiccup."

"Talk quickly" I snap, wanting nothing more than to escape this conversation.

"Mer I'm sorry I didn't know what I was, and than this war happened and I didn't want to endanger you, I thought you would be safe I didn't know you were a knight until after the war started honest."

"So you fought for them." I said my eyes narrowed, my hand starting to ache.

"There my tribe I have to fight," he says, looking down for a moment.

"Even if that meant killing my family." I snapped, taking a step forward. "Dragons killed my father Hiccup, they almost killed my brothers. Herbert has third degree burns all over his back he almost died." I shout, remembering the night I nearly lost everything. "Would you kill my family Hiccup?" I snapped, drawing my sword a centimeter from its sheath.

"The king of the knights…I didn't realize he was your father it wasn't until after his death that I realized who you were Merida, I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Hiccup's claws tightened to fist and he was shaking with anger.

"You know what she did to my family and you still sided with her." I snapped, feeling a stinging in my eye. Hiccup looked confused, his fist loosening for a moment.

"What are you talking about" he shouts, faced filled with uncertainty.

"The Dragon Queen. How could you?" I screeched wanting nothing more than to run my sword through something.

Hiccup's eyes widen his mouth dropping just a tiny bit, before his face seemed to go neutral. He took a step forward and I took one back, my back foot hitting the edge of the cliff. I looked back noticing that I had reached the end of the cliff. 'Damn' I thought, biting my lip looking back at Hiccup, who was now an arm length away. He took another step and I tried to draw my sword, but before I could Hiccup grabbed me pinning my arms to my waist with one arm, while the other pulled at my sword dropping it off the cliff. "Let me go" I snarled struggling to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Merida listen to me and really listen. I am a dragon, I have a tribe, but we aren't allies with the Dragon Queen." He said into my ear his other hand coming to the nape of my neck trying to get me from moving my head. "For the past five years I have been training to end the Dragon Queen not side with her. I didn't know you were a knight I didn't know you were daughter to the king of knights until after your father died, but I swear Merida, I swear I'll make her pay for hurting you." His voice was strong, and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

He pulled back a little bit, looking down at me, his face neutral. I looked at his eyes though and I could tell that he was sad a little betrayed that I would think of him as the enemy.

"You're a dragon," I said, biting my lip. His eyes close and he grimaced.

"Yes" his grip loosens.

"But you aren't the enemy." I said finally letting everything sink in.

"Yes" he says placing the hand that was on my neck to my cheek. "I would never join her Mer, I could never go against you." I grabbed the claw hand giving it a squeeze as I turned my head and planted a small kiss to his scaled palm.

"I never thought you would leave me either" I say my voice smaller than I liked. He brought me closer to his chest.

"I never wanted to." He says his voice hollow. "I missed you."

"What happens now?" I ask, not sure if I could handle going another five years without Hiccup.

"My father is the chief of our tribe, as we speak he is trying to consult with your mother into an alliance trying to prove to them that we aren't with the Dragon Queen either."

"An alliance between knights and dragons" I say freeing my arms from his embrace to wrap them around his waist. "Who would have ever thought?" I felt rather than heard his chuckle. "If your father is there than I need to head back, I need to talk to the leaders and my mother."

He tightened his hold burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Can't we stay here a moment longer, we have five years to catch up on."

I smile, but push against his chest lightly. I could hear the growl of protest, but he moved. "Right now we have to make sure and alliance happens between your tribe and my knights. If my mother agrees than the Guardians and the Witches will follow." He groaned leaning his forehead against mine. "We will have time to catch up."

"Are you sure last time we got rudely interrupted by your knights," he spat out the words. "Your winter fairy made sure of that," He grumbled.

"Winter fairy" I muttered trying to figure out who he meant, "you mean Jack." Hiccup growled at the name his eyes flashing for a moment. "Hey they were just doing their job they thought I was in trouble."

"So he decides to rescue his princess" he spats the word his.

"I'm not anyone's" I snap "and he said the princess not his princess." He rolled his eyes his jaw tightening. "Are you jealous?" I asked, a small giggle escaping.

"No" he says, his voice cracking.

"Really so it didn't bother you how he was holding me, cradling me like-" a large growl ripped through Hiccup along with the snarl of teeth made me laugh to much to finish my sentence. "If it makes you feel better he's just a friend and annoying friend, but a friend. He's trying to get together with an ice witch." That seemed to calm him down, but his face was pouting.

"Come on we have to go back," I say, trying to get out of his embrace. He sighs, but eventually lets me go. Before he could back away to far, I threw my arms around his neck and kiss him. If he was shocked he didn't show it wrapping his arms around my waist and keeping me in place. I gave him a firm kiss one that I wished I had given him on his sixteenth birthday. I nipped at his lips surprised that they were soft. He purred tightening is arms and his wings enclosing around us. "We have to go," I whispered against his mouth.

"You can't kiss me and expect me to let you go so soon," he says taking a deep breath, his grip tightening around me.

I smiled at that trying to suppress the giggle I could feel coming "We have to make sure the alliance forms."

"One more" Hiccups says and before I could answer he was kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss, kissing back with the same amount of passion. 'With an alliance between the knights, the guardians, the witches and their potion, and the dragons we could actually end this war. We can finally bring down the Dragon Queen.' I ended the kiss receiving a low whine out of my dragon. I smiled leaning my forehead towards his our nose touching "We have work to do."


	7. Training Room Conversations

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie or other character used in this chapter. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a young justice AU with Merida obviously taking Artemis position as the archer while Hiccup is meant to take the spot of Robin. In this AU Merida is upset over multiple things and taking it out in the training room while Hiccup tries to help not realizing that he's part of the problem.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Celtic Archer training level 10 activating in 5…4…3…2…1"<em> With out any hesitation the simulation started. 3D building blocks began to form covering the field in a different color hue.

'Just what I need' I thought, taking out an arrow and notching it on my bow. Suddenly something caught the corner of my eye. Releasing the arrow at the form of a 3D created robber. 'Bull eyes' I smirked, moving position. 'Stupid rivalries' I thought, scaling one of the blocks to take down two 3D bodies dodging 3D bullets. 'Stupid traditions' I growled jumping onto another block pulling another arrow. 'Its all just so STUPID.' I let a bomb arrow fly satisfied with the small explosion that took places after releasing it.

I dodged another 3D bullet by slipping down the block, not wasting anytime I rushed the attacker. This time the 3D body was blue tall maybe six feet and had a life bar on top of his head. 'Finally something to hit' I thought, using my bow as a close combat weapon. The attacker moved to a punch dodging to the left I swung my bow hitting the 3D body's head the bar lost half its point. Not wasting any time I kept my attacks going. It wasn't long until the 3D body's health bar reached zero and it disappeared. I took a deep breath, sweat dripping down my forehead taking one last deep breath and pushing a red curl out of my face, I began to move again.

An hour late and umpteen arrows later level ten was cleared. "_Celtic Archer has cleared level 10. Accuracy 100%, hand to hand combat 98%, speed above average, stealth-" _I ignored the rest of the stats because to be honest I didn't do this for the stats.

I walked over to the edge of the training room and grabbed another bushel of arrows. I placed them in my quiver and checked my bow to make sure it was ready for another round of training. Walking back to the computer I began to get another level ready I could feel someone was there, spying on me. Acting as if I didn't notice anything I kept working on the computer. As I heard a small thump of movement I reached behind acting as if I was just readjusting my ponytail retucking the strands that had escaped. Being as discreet as possible I grabbed an arrow and with swiftness that only comes from a number of years of training I grabbed and arrow from my quiver and notched the arrows, pulling back the string of my bow in one swift motion turning.

"Woah, no need for that C.A" came a voice from the shadows of the ceiling I watched as the individual dropped from the ceiling landing on the floor in an overdramatic crouch position. I rolled my eyes 'Should have know Night Fury loves sneaking around.' I thought relaxing my bowstring. Night Fury was a boy of maybe sixteen although I had known him since he was probably thirteen, he was about 6'1, with a lean body type, he has brown hair and green eyes which the only thing I know about his face because of his stupid black leather mask. He walks out, adorned in his costume, mask like he always is. It annoys me to know that after three years of knowing him I have no idea who he is or what he looks like. "What's got your arrows in a twist?" he says strolling over towards me. I couldn't help, but snort at how ridiculous he looked wondering if the outfit Rapunzel made me look just as dumb.

"Oh, it's just you." I say, putting the arrow back in my quiver. If it were Jack the snowman I wouldn't have minded shooting him.

"Hey now," Night Fury says, bringing a dragon-scaled gloved hand to his chest, feigning hurt, "And here I was kind enough to stop my training and come all the way down here and see if you were alright."

I leaned my arm back reaching into my quiver, based on how Night Fury was tensing he was expecting to have enough time to dodge my arrow. I smirk and pull out one of the few knives in my quiver, throwing at his torso. His eyes widen in surprise as he dodges to the right almost falling to the ground before placing his hands on the ground and somersaulting away. "Don't mind me, it looks like you could use all the training you can get." I say trying to seem unimpressed with his gymnastic abilities.

"Well I never thought I'd have to dodge a team mates attack," he says putting one of his hands on his hip.

"Why I attack Frost all the time"

"Yah well you and Frost have a special relationship" He says stressing the world special. "But this" Night Fury gives a noncommittal wave at the disaster around the room. A disaster I had been unaware of. Apparently I had used too much explosive arrows because there were scorch marks all over wall and floor along with different types of arrow debris. "This clearly means your upset."

I glare at him before strapping my bow over my shoulder and walking to the bench at the edge of the wall for my blue water bottle.

"So, what's up, Mer?"

I sigh turning around to tell him to back off only to jump a bit when I noticed that he was hanging behind me upside down like in that Spiderman movie, I knew him designing those bloody retractable cable cuffs would cause me a headache.

"You're normally not this" he tilts his head trying to find the right word for it "Aggressive"

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Will you get down from there?" I snap really not in the mood to talk to anyone let alone someone that was upside down. 'All I wanted was to let some aggression out in peace, but no of course that wouldn't happen why would it? But it doesn't stop there does it no Night Fury the great detective had to find me.' I thought, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Yikes that tone is serious," he mutters, and with a swift turn of his body and click from his cuffs the wire retracts and he lands beside me with a soft thud. "Alright so your aggravated. Did Jack piss you off again?" he asks watching my reaction carefully.

"When doesn't he?" I snap pressing my hands on my hip.

"So if it's not ice wielder…" Fury taps his chin, "Than what could it be I mean it has to be something big friends maybe…" he paused for a moment "nope not friends hmm family." My hand tightened around my water bottle a reaction I know dragon boy caught. "Family huh well was it your brothers again…Nope…your mom…Not your mom you got in a fight with your dad" he says bewildered everyone knew about the fights I had with my mum, but a fight with my dad that's unheard of. I must have not reacted right because soon he was shaking his head "Nope that's not it could it be your crazy grandma Boo" Now I was getting annoyed how come he gets to know so much about me, but yet I can't even know his name. "Nope geez Mer what is it?"

"Well right now my problem is you," I growled placing my water bottle back on the bench and walking back to the computer to start the next level.

"I mean normal girls get this upset unless there's a boy involved, but I mean-" he stopped talking and I could practically feel the light bulb flicker on above his head. "It's about a boy isn't it?"

I wasn't sure what it was that gave me away, but I cursed it. "No its not" I growled. Walking a bit faster to computer.

"Do … you wanna talk about this boy?" Night Fury asks, and though he sounded pretty genuine to help, his sudden eagerness mixed with hesitation threw me off.

"Nope," is all I says, afraid that if I start talking that I would ramble more unnecessary details about my life that would give him more leverage over me.

"Oh come on we can talk about this I mean who would have guessed that Mer had boy trouble I mean I know normal girls-"

"Are you saying I'm not a girl," I snapped spinning around to glare at him.

Night Fury waves his hands around, clearly not sure what to do. "That's not what I meant…it just that you…well you aren't…not to say…" He sighed taking a deep breath taking a step closer to me, "It's just I would have never guess that you would have a boy problem."

"I don't have a boy problem," I say finally reaching the computer, pausing for a moment before hitting start.

"Are you sure?" Night Fury urges, taking another step closer to me, "Because really, if it'll ease your mind, we can talk about Hicc - er, _him_ -"

"Fury," I seethe narrowing my eyes at him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but if you need help with a boy problems what ever -"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," I threaten, glaring as hard as I could at Night Fury, if only looks could kill.

Night Fury holds up his hands in the air like some criminal, and had I been in a better mood I would have rolled my eyes at the irony of the action, "Got it! Got it. It's not like it's any of my business anyway…"

"No its not" I finally snapped,

"But I mean it's alright Merida its nothing to be embarrassed about everyone has trouble with the opposite gender." I didn't even think about it I started to rewrite the programming on the computer before slamming my fist on the activate button. The whole floor lit up.

I turned around a smirk on my face as I notice Night Fury looking at the glowing floor underneath him. He looked back at me, but it was to late, I was already taking a swing at him. He backed up dodging "Mer isn't is how you solve your pro-" he was cut off by a kick to the gut.

"I told you before the only problem I'm having right now is you" I say keeping up the pressure. "And this is exactly how to solve my problem."

Using some pretty fancy gymnastic moves he was able to put some distance between us. "I'm not going to fight you."

I grounded my teeth "Than this should be easy." I say reaching for an arrow.

I wasn't sure how long the fight between Night Fury and I lasted, but I do know that I was out of arrows, my body was sore, I was breathing extra hard, and I was sitting on top of Night Fury's chest pinning his arms by his head. I was hovering over him gasping for air, while Night Fury sat perfectly still underneath me.

"Why...why aren't…you fight back?" I asked, knowing full well that he could get out of this pin with ease. Knowing that through out our fight he was only dodging and blocking.

"Because that's not what you needed." He says calming watching me. "You wanted something to hit and seeing as how Jack your favorite punching bag isn't here right now I thought I could help." Again his voice got weird when he mentioned Jack, it seemed to drop and almost become a hiss.

I take one more deep breathe before looking down at the boy underneath me. His eyes just looked at me with concern. I growled 'I can't believe I'm about to do this?' I thought, sighing. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Yes"

"My parents got these pictures of my best friend and I hanging out, but they blow a hissy fit when they noticed it was their rival companies son's so now they don't want me to associate with him, but that wouldn't be a problem because he's been ignoring me for a bitch at school that's just using him and who I am pretty sure is the one to send those photos to my parents, oh and the best part the very best part is when I tried to talk to him he just runs away." I rushed everything out, all my problems, but as the words tumbled out I cringed listening to just how whinny and pathetic I sound. I thought training would have made me feel better, but really it did nothing to settle the rollercoaster of emotions in me. I just wanted to leave and burry myself somewhere.

Night Fury was silent and I really didn't want to look at his masked face. So I let go of his wrist and was moving to stand up when something grabbed my wrist. I moved to look at him, but was distracted by the pull that suddenly brought me back down to the ground, but this time instead of falling back on Night Fury's chest I was now sitting on his lap. Night Fury moved to a sitting position when he reached to grab me, had I not been annoyed I probably would have been blushing the same hue as my hair.

"What are you-"

"Maybe your best friend felt like you didn't need him any more," he says in small voice, I'm pretty sure if we weren't as close as we were I wouldn't have even heard him.

"Whaatt?" I asked, completely confused looking at the cat like green eyes of this mysterious superhero.

"Maybe your best friend feels like you're out growing him so he's trying to distant himself."

"Sure I haven't hung out with him like I used to because of mission, but I would never out grow Hic-him he's my best friend."

Night Fury looked down for a moment his grip on my wrist tightening "Maybe he thought that since you weren't spending time with him that there was another guy."

"Why would he think that?" I asked, truly wondering where Night Fury was getting this. Was this detective work for the teenage life or was this from personal experience.

Night Fury shrugs, but refuses to look at me. "Or maybe he's just a stupid boy."

I growled. "You don't know him," I snapped, my usual overprotective for Hiccup still coming out even though he was being a freakin pain for ignoring me.

"I don't need to if he willing to drop you as a friend than he's one stupid friend." He says sighing.

"He is not stupid," I snapped lunging at Night Fury putting him on his back. I grabbed for his mask both his hands coming to clasp my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he says, voice sounding agitated.

"If you insult him one more time I'm taking off your mask and I'll put your face all over the internet, am I clear." Hiccup has been picked on ever since I meet him and it always hurts him even though he never actually tells anyone, so I decided that if he wouldn't defend himself than I would.

Night Fury looks at me for a moment his eyes widening for a moment. "You really care about him"

I look down for a moment "of course I do, he's my best friend." But to be honest best friend didn't seem to be the right word to describe Hiccup.

"Is he worth all this trouble?"

My eyes widen at the question and a snarl appears on my face, "He's a stupid, scrawny boy who's avoiding me and I have no idea why. He makes me so angry at times for how naive he can be. He's so annoying when he thinks he's not good enough at anything. But even with how crazy he drives me…yah he's worth it."

"Why?" Night Fury's grip was starting to get painful.

"Because I…becua-" I curses inwardly, biting my tongue, realizing that I had already said way too much. I tugged my wrist back trying to get out of here, but he wouldn't let go.

"You should finish what you were about to say" he says his voice sounding desperate.

"Let go," I say, tugging my wrist.

"Not until you tell me-"

"Why should I tell you anything?" I shout. I could feel his grip weaken, but I couldn't stop my words from coming out "Why should I tell you anything else about me. You know about my family, about who I am under my mask, you know about my hobbies, my likes and dislikes, but I don't even know your real name so why should I tell you anything else?" I shouted snatching my wrist back. Night Fury was motion less his hands still in midair where they held my wrist. Not wasting this opportunity I ran out of the training room leaving my bow behind.

I ran into my room the door slamming shut behind me. I ran towards my dresser and picking up the throwing knives on the top I threw them at the target board right above my headboard. 'Why why did I tell him all that? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut.' I thought, feeling a stinging in my eyes. 'I am not going to cry. I am not this weak, not over some thing like this' I thought walking over to my bed. I flopped on the bed grabbing the pillow to cuddle with as I wrapped myself into the fetal position.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't bother moving. "Mer" I grounded my teeth of course it would be Night Fury why would it be anyone else. "I know you don't want to talk anymore…and I'm sorry that I pushed you…" he kept pausing as if trying to find the right words. "If you ever want to talk I promise I'm here...If you ever want to talk about Hicc-er-him or about anything else I'll listen I promise" There was a long pause and for a moment I thought he was gone in that silent way that he moves, but than I heard a clearing of a throat. "And I promise that this thing with the guy will get better I promise."

After a moment I was sure that he was gone and I sighed in relief, not wanting to face anyone right now. 'Stupid Night Fury how can he promise such a thing.'

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for, but I woke up to my cell phone ringing which was placed right next to my bed on my nightstand. I groaned picking up my cell, blinking my eyes at the bright light. I looked at the screen and almost gasped as I read the caller ID. Sitting up on my bed and clearing my throat I answered the phone. "Hey Hiccup…"


	8. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's point of view<p>

"I can't believe your making me go to this," I said for the billionth time, hands stuffed in my pocket as we made our way down the street.

"Ah come on Hiccup this is exactly what you need, your break up with Astrid was over six month ago and you have to get over her, you can't just throw yourself into your invention." Jack my annoying roommate and my best friend says touching my shoulder with his. He was dressed up in old baggy brown pants the bottoms tied with yarn, a large blue hoodie with white snow flakes on his shoulder, carrying a large crocked staff a modern day version of Jack Frost. "You need to get over her and what better way to do that than a Halloween Party. Flynn's fraternity has the best parties, they are legendary." He says excited his newly colored white hair flying in every direction.

"I don't want to go." I say only getting a slight head nod of acknowledgement. "I have studying to do."

"Like you always do." He says with a snicker.

"I can drink at the apartment. I can meet people in class. I can do other things than go to this stupid party." I say, but it was already to late I could already hear the pounding music and the different color lights shooting from the fraternity house. Groups of people swarming to the house gathering all over the large front yard.

"Come on Hiccup try to have some fun, you already got out of wearing a costume." He says pulling at my black coat with its brown fur trim.

I sigh knowing that no matter what I say Jack was going to drag me to this house party and force me have fun. 'Who the hell made him the guardian of fun' I thought, rolling my eyes as I followed him inside the vibrating house covered in Halloween decoration.

Fifteen minutes in and I had already lost Jack. I sighed looking at the crowed house filled with different types of creatures. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at all the skimpy outfits and half drunk males. Somehow I had wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink when I saw her. She was leaning against a wall, chatting up with a girl I remember as Flynn's girlfriend Rapunzel, she was a sweet girl I had a couple of art classes with her. However the girl I was looking at had a mass of red curls pulled into a ponytail, she was wearing a tight grey tank top that was torn in certain places, brown cargo pants, military boats, and a bow and quiver filled with arrows on her back.

I never made it a habit of staring at women, it just seemed disrespectful and growing up with my dad who loved my mom more than life itself, I learned to never oogle a women. If my dad or Gobber saw the way I was oogling this girl, well, I would get a large lecture. It took me a while to realize that it was Merida from my history class. She also happened to one of the colleges top athletes, her picture constantly in the school newspapers about winning a new competition. For a moment it felt like I couldn't breath. I mean I would be lying if I said that Merida wasn't attractive, but in her whatever costume it was suppose to be she looked fierce, and beautiful. She wasn't in some skimpy outfit, but her confidence just rolled off of her that it caught everyone's attention.

I took one last look at her as she talked, Rapunzel's eyes drifting over to me. Before she had a chance to wave me over I scurried out of the room, not thinking that I could have an intelligent conversation right now. I ran out of room and started my search for Jack. After about twenty minutes I found Jack talking to a pretty blonde girl with a nice blue white dress covered in small snowflakes.

"Jack I will do a weeks worth of math homework for you if you help me talk to Merida." I shouted, my voice sounding more desperate than I wanted it to.

Jack looked slightly stunned, pausing as he polite excused us from the girl he was chatting up. He put his arm around my shoulder dragging me away to a quieter place, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Merida huh as in Merida DunBroch" he clicked his tongue "Well at least I know your type."

"My type?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I should have thought this through.

"Yeah violent and dangerous" he says with a smirk. "Make it a months worth of homework and you got yourself a deal."

"Three weeks" I bargained.

"Fine, but just remember what I did for you tonight. I may need a favor from you one day," Jack says, another smirk emerging on his face.

I glared at him, attempting to see what Jack has in store for me, but his face was nothing, but a joker's smirk. "Fine, now help me."

Jack made a follow me gesture and walked back into the crowded rooms, the air hot from all the bodies crammed inside, the music blaring so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. He stood there for a moment before walking to a keg grabbing a cup of beer and moving to stand on top of table.

'Some thing didn't feel right,' I thought, worried about what Jack was doing. Dread spread through me as I heard Jack shout, "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN BITCHES!" His voice some how louder than the music.

The entire crowd of drunken partygoers screamed back in confirmation. Before I knew it Jack was grabbing my forearm and dragging me upstairs. "Let's get you a girlfriend…hell who knows you might even get laid."

My mouth worked angrily in protests; hisses of "Jack" and "what do you think you are doing" flew from my mouth. 'I didn't want to get laid…well not now…not with someone I don't know…I just wanted to talk to her' I thought 'Why does Jack always have to take things so far? I said talk not get stuck in a closet where we are pressured to kiss.'

Everybody who decided to play seven minutes in heaven decided to gather in one of the bedrooms. I watched as people started to fill in the room, people sitting or standing wherever they could. I gulped as I caught a glimpse of Merida entering the room. I could feel my hands shaking so I stuck them in my pocket, but suddenly my leather jacket seems to hot. 'I don't even now how to play seven minutes in heaven… I mean do I just kiss her once and that's it? Do I kiss her for the full seven minutes? What if she doesn't want to kiss me? Is it a simple peck or does it involve French kissing?' All sorts of question were running through my head that I didn't notice Flynn escorting Merida into the closet. It wasn't until that moment that I realized what Jack had in store for me.

"No." I hissed as I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned and noticed Jack was trying to drag me to the closet. "No," I repeated, trying to dig my hells into the ground. I was taller than Jack and was leaner than him thanks to wielding and old traditional blacksmithing. However I was no match for the combined efforts of Jack and Flynn as they tried to shove me in the closet exclaiming to the crowd that "Hiccup should go."

Of course, some people had to stop and figure out who the hell 'Hiccup' was. I wanted to curl in on myself, thinking that maybe if I scrunch and try to hide myself, they would name somebody else. Except that was the complete opposite of what happened. Flynn turned against me, cheering for me, gathering the crowd's support. The drunken cheers rang happily, as Flynn and Jack gave me my final shove into the closet.

I groaned angrily, leaning against the door, my fist clenching and unclenching. 'This is not what I wanted' I thought, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, but then I saw Merida standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a blind fold wrapped over her eyes.

"Alright lad lay it on me, ye get one kiss and if ye try anything funny I'll shoot ye with my bow." Merida snapped her Scottish accent thick, she was clearly not happy with this situation. She seemed rather irritated with this entire game. I didn't understand why she would want to play 'unless she wanted someone else in this closet with her.' I thought, something settling in my stomach.

"I don't want to kiss you." I say my voice sounding dry. Even though it was pretty dark in the closet, I could see the shock across Merida's face. "I mean, I do…believe me I really do…not that I'm a creep its just- I want to kiss you just not like this. I want you to kiss me because you want to kiss me." For a moment I was glad the room was so dark because I was pretty sure that my face was completely red.

Merida's quiet hmm almost goes unnoticed. I started to shift on the ball of my feet, wishing that these seven minutes would just end. "I like your costume." I mutter, trying my best to actually talk to this girl.

She scoffed, "You mean you like my boobs."

"No." I squeak out "well I mean yes…they look nice...but no…I mean " My throat was starting to tighten up and my stuttering was getting worse. However me being uncomfortable got a small smile out of Merida. "I like your confidence. You are one of the only girls at this party that are comfortable in what they are wearing. Even though I'm not sure who you're suppose to be."

The silence continued for a moment. "I'm a zombie apocalypse survivor." She finally says after a moment.

"Ahh" I say not sure what else to say and Merida doesn't seem to be in a talking mood. Outside of the closet, someone started to bang on the door shouting that we only have a few seconds left so they better separate our tongues. I frowned feeling even stupider than I did when I asked for Jack's help, finally the door opened and after being blinded by light I start to make my way out of the closet.

"What's your name?" Merida asked, her blind fold in one hand my wrist in the other.

"Hiccup" I replied, my face still feeling hot, grabbing my wrist back I made my way out of the closet. I sat down in the back corner of the room trying my best to blend in with the crowd. Merida came out her eyes catching mine with ease, but she doesn't make a move towards me, she just takes a seat on the other side of the room. I can see Jack looking at Merida and than back at me trying to get some sort of signal out of me, but I did my best to ignore him.

Half way through the game, different people getting called into the closet one of them being Jack and the blonde girl in the blue dress. It was only half way through the game that I couldn't stand any more of the glances coming from Merida. I sigh and staggered upward my legs slightly numb I left the room no one really paying attention.

Eventually I wandered to one of the other bedrooms, thankfully that it was empty and far enough from main room that the music was only a muffled thump. I didn't think that I would be able to handle people at this moment, I felt so embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and draw. The balcony doors were open, and the breeze that was filtering through the room was nice against my sit hot skin. Taking off my jacket and placing it on the bed I walked onto the balcony, leaning over the railing with a sigh, watching the happy go lucky drunk people dancing by colored light pool. They cheered, sang horribly, and danced without any rhythm. 'Wish I could be that happy,' I thought, feeling like I needed a drink.

I could hear somebody knocking on the door behind him, I straightened up wondering what I should do. I didn't want to deal with people right now, but I also wanted the ability to leave this room.

"Occupied?" I called out awkwardly, not quite sure what to say, but I heard the door open and I groaned. I could hear the footsteps behind me, but I didn't move from the balcony.

"Yee know most boys would die to kiss me" I hear a voice say. My heart stops for a moment, my grip on the rail tightening. 'She was the last person I wanted to see right now' I thought 'why isn't she still playing.' I didn't move only watched as she came to stand next to me, leaning against the railing showing her back to the drunken crowd below.

"Yah I know" I say, not looking at her.

"Than why didn't you" she says, cocking her head to the side, a curl facing into her face.

"Because…"

"Because" She repeats moving closer.

"Cause I'm not gonna force myself on you." I shout, finally looking at her. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a little. I could feel my face starting to heat up. "I wanted to meet you, maybe ask you if you want to get coffee sometime. I didn't want…I didn't plan." I sigh shaking my head "I didn't want to kiss you when you barley even know me."

She looks at me for a moment, examining me. "So coffee huh?"

I look at her for a moment; she looks at me with a small smile. "Yah coffee"

"Why not dinner?" She asks, and it took me a moment to realize that she was teasing me.

"You work your way up to dinner" I say, finding some sort of confidence in myself.

"That so hmmm" she says leaning against the rail again. "Well I don't know about you, but I could go for something to eat right now."

"Are you asking me out to dinner." I asked, trying to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest.

"That depends are you going to say yes."

"How do you know I'm not some type of creeper?"

"A creeper would have kissed me, but beside that did you know your friend Jack and Flynn have been talking to my friend Rapunzel about hooking ye up with someone." My eyes widen and my mouth goes slack. "I know more about ye than ye think, so I know ye aint a creeper."

"What else did they tell you?"

She smiles a Cheshire style grin "Why don't we discuss that over dinner." She says, taking my wrist and guiding me out of the balcony picking up her bow and leading me out of the house.

It was now three in the morning and I was standing on Merida's front porch. "I had fun," she says, leaning her bow against the door.

"Well I'm glad," I said, handing her back her quiver of arrows. She leaned them up against the door as well. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

She rises an eyebrow "Does that mean we won't be getting coffee?"

I chuckle "We can if that's what you want princess."

She scowls and playfully swats at my arm "I told you that story in confidence, not so you can come up with horrible nick names for me."

"How could I not bring it up, your mom made you dress up as a princess till you were ten." She playfully pouts and I can't stop laughing.

"Just for that you're not getting your jacket back," she says crossing her arms.

"That's fine it looks better on you anyways" I watched as Merida's face began to go red. But it was true, although my leather jacket swallowed her petite form; she looked adorable in it, the arms sleeves to long for her that only the tips of her fingers show the jacket itself reaching mid-thigh.

"I've decided," She says, nodding her head.

"And what have you decided your highness."

She scowls at me "Close your eyes ye dork." I do as she asks

I feel a tug on my shirt, dragging me down a few inches "Mer-"

"Shhh I have decided that I want to kiss ye now." My throat tightens and I couldn't help it I opened my eyes.

"I…. You want to kiss me?" I stumbled out dumbly.

"Yup" she says, popping the p sound.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out except "Why?"

"Because ye be a dork, but ye are the best type of dork," she says, her breath fanning my face. I don't say anything else, but I watch as she smiles. My heart starts to beat rapidly. "So Hiccup what do ye say, willing to break a few steps with me or do we have to work our way up to a goodnight kiss."

"One kiss wouldn't hurt" I say, my cheeks stained red.

She gives a small nod one before untangling her hand from my shirt and resting it on my cheek. I waited still willing to let her backup from this. She slowly attached her lips to mine. After a while Merida slowly backs away, her face still close enough to mine that I can count all the freckles on her face. She takes a deep breath before placing another kiss on my lips, and than another. And another. And another.


	9. Trapped

**This is a series of one shots with different AUs, Big fours, or anything else that involves Merida and Hiccup. If any of you have suggestion or requests your more than welcome to ask me.**

**I don't know Brave nor do I own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters in the movie. Although there behaviors may be change for the one shots.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Rapunzel are archaeologist who are funded by the Dunbroch part of the deal being that Merida and Jack best friends tag along.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccups point of view<p>

"I can't believe you got us trapped," I say, sighing as I examine the walls for a way out.

"Me…your actually gonna blame me?" The fiery red head says behind me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, I'm blaming you!" I shout, turning to face her, blinding her with my flashlight. "We are stuck in a tomb Merida, a tomb. If you hadn't been so caught up exploring, you would have seen the wire," I continue "And we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Seriously?" She snort, taking step forward arms still crossed. "Who the hell uses words like 'predicament' can't you say situation like a normal people. There's no need to use such fancy words professor, we all know your smart."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I should've known better than to team up with Merida Dunbroch. Even though her parents were funding my expedition and giving me credit for the discovery of the tomb and anything inside, this still wasn't worth it. 'Fully paid Rapunzel said, what could go wrong Rapunzel said, Its just taking their daughter and best friend on an adventure, just think of them as two more inexperienced worker she says.' I clench my jaw fully done with these two.

Merida Dunbronch was one of the most insufferable people I had ever meet, only to be bested by her best friend Jack Overland. Both these two are nothing, but hotheaded goof balls, not a lick of sense in either of them. The odd white haired boy comes and sweeps Rapunzel off her feet distracting her, leaving me to deal with short-tempered arrow shooting adventure-seeking lass. Except now it didn't matter that I made the biggest discovery in the last century, oh no, now I was trapped in a thousands-years-old grave with limited light, and no water. The only entrance a small opening in the ceiling that we fell through.

"Don't worry about it," Merida says, slowly pacing the room. "I'm sure someone will notices. Jack will probably notice I haven't thrown anything at him all day and see that were missing. If anything that cat of yours-"

"Toothless" I interrupt

She waves one of her hands brushing off my correction "Will find us, I mean that cat follows you everywhere." It took all my will power to stop the groan in my throat. Merida is gently running one of her hands against the walls as I sit down in the middle. She was oddly calm for someone trapped in a thousand year old room.

'She's so certain that Jack will notice her missing and go looking for her. What if he doesn't? What if he's so focused on Rapunzel to notice that his best friend…girlfriend type person is missing? What if no one finds us?' My mind starts to get the better of me and I could feel my heartbeat start to pick up. I suddenly remembered why all my work so far has been theoretical and equations. I liked traveling, and exploring, but I also liked to be safe and have a plan. I liked open spaces, not closed off room where no one could find us. 'Astrid was right, I'm not cut out for this" I thought sighing "I wish I never met the Dunbronchs.' I closed my eyes in frustration.

I must have spaced out more than I thought, because the next thing I heard from Merida was "Oh, come on, you're not going to talk to me?" She snaps standing in front of me, towering over me since I was still sitting. She sounded frustrated 'Than again that makes two of us,' I thought.

"Okay. I'm sorry I sped off, causing you to chase after me and trip over a bobby trap. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She says sighing, her shoulders dropping as she walks away to sit against the wall in front of me.

I don't answer. I was starting to feel dizzy and my heart wasn't slowing down, and my mind wasn't helping by reminding me of all the kinds of scorpions and snakes that could be in this room waiting to come out.

"Hiccup?" She calls, noticing that the only source of light had started to shake. I could feel her moving in the dark. Her hand coming to rest on my shoulder "Hey, are you alright?"

"Define alright," I gasp, feeling like there wasn't enough oxygen in this room let alone in my lungs.

"Are you having a panic attack?" she asks, her hand squeezing my shoulder a little tighter helping me focus a bit. "You better not be having a panic attack." She growls, not sounding the least bit worried.

"I think I'm having a panic attack…"

That's when she does something completely and utterly unexpected: she loosens her grip on my shoulder, and gently reaches for my shirt, before I can fully understand what is going on, I realize that she is kissing me. I gasp in surprise, but her mouth muffles it. I can feel her teeth gently biting my lower lip, slowly releasing it from her mouth. I'm dumbfounded, my jaw becoming unhinged. She's still close to my face looking into my eyes. 'Hers are so blue' I thought, as I felt her breath on mine. 'She smells like apples.' I thought, watching as she leans further and further away.

"What…?" I ask, trying my best to not touch my lips that are still tingling from her kiss.

"Kissing releases endorphins," she says like it's a common fact, she just shrugs her shoulders retreating to her part of the room. "Helps your brain refocus and forget whatever is triggering your panic attack."

"That's not scientifically proven," I point out, trying to stop my face from turning red.

"Well your breathings back to normal right. So it worked didn't it." There was a pause "Besides it was either that or hit you," and I could hear the grin on her face from here.

She was right, it did help me focus on something and it did regulate my breathing, but my heartbeat was still out of control. I took a moment to breathe in the musty air, examining the room with a clearer mind. There was nothing much to look at. It was a room with four walls, dust, and spiders. However there was one interesting thing in the room a short-tempered arrow shooting adventure-seeking lass that was no doubt one of a kind. Part of me wanted to get out of this cave as fast as possible, but the other half didn't mind waiting around for a bit.

"Meirda?" I ask, pointing the light at the ceiling, refusing to look at the girl across from me.

"Hmm" she says, and I could feel her eyes on me. My face going red from what I'm about to say.

"I, uh…think" I gulp, not really sure what I was doing "I think…uh I'm having another panic attack." My face is on fire, and I regretted those word the minute they left my mouth.

"Oh are you now laddy" she says her thick Scottish accent coming out. I could hear movement and did my best to keep my eyes on the ceiling, but it was to slow, to soft. It felt like I was suddenly prey and Merida the hunter. Finally my nerves got the better of me and I looked. There was Merida crawling on all fours towards me. I could feel the tip of my ears burning and was suddenly glad that there was only a small amount of light in this room.

She stops right in front of me, close enough that even in this lighting I could still see her freckles, here eyes shining with a playfulness that made me my stomach do flips, and her Cheshire style grin worried me. I watched a strand of curly red hair fell in front of her face, but her grin never left her. She leans over and at first I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she places her ear to my chest. "Well you might be right laddy, your heartbeat sounds like its about to explode" she says, placing one of her hands on my chest. I straightened up "That's odd it sounded like it skipped a bit" she says humming, a sound I felt more than heard. I gulp wondering what I should do at the moment. She removes her head and for a moment brings it close to my face, her lips almost touching mine. "Hmm you seem to be breathing heavier to" she says, her lips brushing against mine as she speaks.

She leans in a little more "Well than I guess-" I cut her off, swallowing her words with my kiss. I could feel her smile against my mouth; proud of whatever little game she was playing. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, while she wraps her fingers around my neck.

"Are we interrupting something?" I pulled away with a jump, while Merida just looked annoyed. I looked up and there was Jack and Rapunzel peering in from the hole in the ceiling.

"There you two are we have been looking everywhere for you" says Rapunzel dropping down a rope. As I make a move towards the rope, I finally notice that I'm still holding onto Merida. Taking my hands off her waist, she takes her hands off my neck. 'Is she pouting' I thought, watching as Merida turns around and pulls on the rope.

"Jack what kind of knot did you tie." She says tugging at it.

"I'm not telling"

"Jack" There was a warning in her voice.

"No, we are not about to argue which knot is better to use. You don't trust me, than stay down there." I walked behind Merida and could hear growl, but she climbed the rope with ease. When she reached the top, I could already hear the commotion. Jack and Merida was arguing.

"Hold on Hiccup, I'm going to tie this knot right, so you don't possible die."

"Hey there was nothing wrong with my knot."

"Pht"

"Hey your alive aren't you"

"Could have died"

As the argument continued the rope was starting to move twisting and turning, and I knew that they were fighting over the rope. After a while I heard a shout of pain and the rope stilled.

"All right Hic its safe" Merida said, sounding quite pleased with herself. I unlike Merida had a difficult time with the rope, but eventually I made it. By the time I reached the top Merida and Jack were gone.

"Thank goodness your okay." Rapunzel said, checking me over.

"Where are Merida and Jack?"

"Well Merida hit Jack when they were fighting over the rope and Jack tripped and twisted his ankle, so Merida took them back to their tent."

"Oh" I said, trying to untie the knot.

"So Hiccup…" Rapunzel says, taking a step closer to me. "What were you and Merida doing?"

My hands stilled and my face got red again. "Nothing"

"Really" she says looking at me with a smile on her face "cause it looked like you two were awfully close."

"It was nothing Rapunzel," I say, finally uniting the rope trying to walk out of the pyramid with out falling into another booby trap. Rapunzel still trying to get me to talk about what happened down there. Sticking with nothing happened until we parted ways to our own tents.

'It didn't mean anything' I thought, my face still getting red when I thought about the kiss, as I lay in my cot. 'Did it?'

"Jack it didn't work" whined Rapunzel inside her own tent "Hiccup says nothing happened."

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing happened," Jack says sitting on her chair, a knowing smirk on his face.

Rapunzel instantly sat up. "You know something. Tell me tell me."

Jack shrugs "It isn't what Merida said its what she didn't, something happened down there. If anything I'm about eighty percent sure Merida likes him."

Rapunzel puffed her cheeks "I want details uhhh, but I'm a hundred percent sure Hiccup is meant to be with Merida. He's just stuck on his last relation ship."

"So what your saying is we need another plan," Jack says with a grin.

"Yup another better plan." Rapunzel says with a matching grin.


End file.
